My Other Half is You
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: After Makoto leaves to attend university, Haruka realizes how important Makoto is in his life - in fact, that he is deeply in love with his best friend. He wants to confess his feelings, but isn't sure how to. When he finds out that Kisumi is after Makoto's heart, what will Haruka do?
1. Chapter 1

Months had already passed since the four friends and swim teammates went their separate ways. Nagisa and Rei were training with their new team members, Makoto was in Tokyo studying at Tokyo University, and Haruka was doing what he loved to do the most – swim. The days went by and life was becoming busier. Haruka would make some time to go visit Nagisa and Rei, just to see how everything was going for them. It was tough not having Makoto nearby like he used to be. Haruka honestly thought he was doomed the very first day he didn't have Makoto help him out of his bathtub.

He always knew how important his best friend was to him, but with Makoto far away, Haruka couldn't help but feel incomplete. So when Makoto asked him if he wanted to go visit him at the University the day before he returned to Iwatobi for break, Haruka immediately accepted.

XXXX

"Haruka's coming?" Kisumi asked as he watched Makoto get his books together. It was a coincidence neither of them had expected. They had chosen to go to the same university where they had been put to be roommates for the year. Makoto found it lucky. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to get along with his roommate.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet him in the evening at the train station. I can't wait!"

"I bet. I can't wait to go home and see Hayato. He's looking forward to it. He asked if you'd be able to swim with him at the rec center."

"Of course! It'll be nice to see the kids again. I really do miss them."

There he went giving his innocent smile. Kisumi enjoyed the radiant smile that Makoto seemed to only be able to do. Lately, Kisumi had found himself having a lot of fun by Makoto's side. Whether they were spending time in their dorm room, going to the cafeteria, or going off campus, in the end it always made Kisumi happy.

"Hey Mako, try not to smile too much. You'll break a lot of hearts that way."

"Eh?"

 _You're sweet, good-looking and smart. How can you not see it yourself?_

"Nothing. You better hurry before you're late to class."

"Right! I'll see you later Kisumi!"

Makoto quickly grabbed his glasses, put them on and dashed out of the room. Kisumi softly laughed as he looked over to Makoto's side of the room. He really didn't want Haruka to come. Makoto and Haruka were two of the closest people Kisumi had ever met. He always liked to tease Haruka and steal Makoto away when they all went to school together, but that's all it was, to tease. Now, after he had spent more time with Makoto, he realized that maybe he always liked Makoto. Surely the feelings that had developed in his heart didn't happen out of the blue. He felt like he had a chance to win Makoto's heart. After watching Rin and Haruka compete against each other in the tournaments, he concluded that there were hidden feelings underneath that rivalry other then friendship. At least, that's what he hoped.

XXXX

"Haru-chan!"

Makoto yelled out in glee as he ran over to Haruka who had just stepped off the train. He embraced his smaller friend. "I'm so glad you're here! It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever!"

"It hasn't been that long," Haruka replied. Deep down he felt just as happy as Makoto, but didn't want to show it. Makoto let go of him and smiled.

"You must be tired from the trip. We can go drop off your bag in my dorm and then go eat in the cafeteria."

"Do they serve mackerel?"

"Hmm, no, but I promise we can eat as much mackerel as you want once we're back at Iwatobi! It'll be my treat!"

Haruka sighed out in disappointment but nodded nevertheless. He was just happy that he was finally by Makoto's side. As much as he loved mackerel, it could wait. What mattered more at the moment was being with the person he loved. Sometimes Haruka wished that he could just confess his true feelings and start a relationship with Makoto. Rei and Nagisa had gotten together a few weeks ago, so why couldn't Haruka and Makoto do the same?

Alas, Haruka kept the thoughts to himself as they began to walk back to Makoto's campus.

XXXX

Haruka wanted to know why the first thing he saw once Makoto opened his door was Kisumi lying with his eyes closed on what was apparently Makoto's bed with only a white towel covering the lower half of his body. His hair was damp so it was obvious that he had taken a shower before Makoto and Haruka made it back.

"Kisumi, you're sleeping in my bed again," Makoto said as he walked over to Kisumi's side.

 _Again?_ Haruka thought in annoyance.

"Hmm…Oh you're back already," Kisumi said as he opened his eyes and lifted himself up. He stretched his arms out before he made eye contact with Haruka who seemed to be glaring daggers at him. It only made Kisumi smirk.

"Haruka and I are going to get dinner. Do you want to come?" Makoto asked, oblivious to the atmosphere between the two young men.

"Why don't the two of you go on ahead? I already planned to meet up with a classmate to work on a project," Kisumi replied as he got up and walked over to his side of the room. "By the way, it's nice to see you again Haruka. Isn't it funny how Makoto and I ended up going to the same school and being roommates?"

Haruka decided not to answer. He just wanted to grab Makoto's hand and get away from the pink haired guy. He was already a little pissed off that he was living with Makoto and from the looks of it was too comfortable around Makoto.

"Then we'll see you later Kisumi. Good luck on the project! Come on Haru, I'll give you a quick tour of the campus before we go to the cafeteria."

Haruka nodded and walked over to set his bag down on Makoto's bed. Makoto and Haru said good-bye to Kisumi and left the room. While they were walking down the hall, Haruka felt the need to ask. "Has Kisumi been giving you trouble?"

"Eh? Why do you think that Haru-chan?"

"Because you said he was on your bed again which means he was on your bed before. He shouldn't do that."

"He means no harm. It really doesn't bother me. Ran and Ren would always sleep on my bed from time to time so I'm used to it."

 _Well they're your siblings, but Kisumi is a different story. I'm the only one who should be able to sleep on your bed._

Makoto looked over at Haruka and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Kisumi is a really good roommate. But if Haruka would have decided to come to Tokyo University I would have chosen you as my roommate in a heart beat."

Haruka felt his heart skip a beat. Makoto was too kind for his own good. Every time he said something nice, it melted Haruka's heart and made him fall more in love with him. Just knowing that no one could replace him in Makoto's eyes was enough to put Haruka at ease.

"Good," was the only thing Haruka could say as a smile formed on his face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So this is my first MakoHaru fanfic o.o I've been reading a few after I finished watching the anime and I must say they are all amazing! So I thought I could write one of my own :D So please tell me what you think? Should I continue? I probably will since I'm nearing the end of one of the stories I'm currently writing. We'll see.**

 **Any way, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed! Until next time! (maybe) o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue this story o.o I had the time and the idea for this chapter and so I updated fast (I don't usually update this fast :O) But I'll try my best to keep it interesting! So please enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cafeteria on campus was enormous compared to the one Haruka had experienced in high school. He was still upset that they didn't serve mackerel, seriously they should put it on the menu, but he was still enjoying his time with Makoto. It was a little weird having Makoto introduce him to some of the people he knew on campus. But it wasn't that much of a surprise that Makoto knew a lot of people and every few seconds someone would say hi or try to start up a conversation with him. Makoto was a very likable person after-all.

By the time they got some food and made their way to an empty table near one of the corners of the room, Haruka let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding back. Makoto noticed and smiled. "Sorry Haru. That always happens when I come here."

"It's okay. People like you. I can't be mad about that," Haruka replied as he took a sip of his soda.

"Sometimes I wonder why they like me. I find it a little odd."

"What do you mean a little odd? You're a nice person." Haruka had the urge to knock some sense into Makoto. How could he not see what an amazing guy he was? It wasn't just his sexy outer appearance, but his gentle and loving personality. Makoto only smiled at Haru before he started to eat the food in front of him. Haruka didn't talk much after that but Makoto knew he was listening to him ramble about classes, how his parents and siblings were doing, how Nagisa and Rei were doing, and so on.

It wasn't until they finished eating and started to walk back to Makoto's dorm when Haruka ask what he thought about Rei and Nagisa dating. Makoto took a moment to think before he actually answered. "I'm really happy for them. Nagisa sounded really happy when he told me on the phone. I think they make a cute couple."

"Hm," was all Haruka could say in response.

"What about you Haru-chan? What do you think about them?"

"Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, interesting."

Makoto smiled at Haruka's vague response but understood the underlying meaning behind it. Haruka was happy for his friends, but at the same time a bit envious because that's what he wanted for him and Makoto. Nagisa whined and told Haruka that he had to confess in order for something to happen, but Haruka couldn't find it in himself to do it.

The two made it back to Makoto's dorm and went inside. Kisumi was sitting on his bed and using his laptop. He looked up and smiled. "How was dinner?"

"It was fine. Were you able to finish that project?" Makoto asked as he closed the door behind him.

"We just need to put some final touches, but that can wait until after break. We'll have it submitted in time so there's nothing to stress over."

"That's good. Umm, Haru, do you want to sleep in my bed while I sleep in your sleeping bag?"

"I didn't bring one."

"EH?! Then what did you bring in that big bag?!"

"Clothes and a toothbrush."

"Haru!" Makoto couldn't help but whine. What he didn't know was that Haru did it on purpose. He thought it would give him the chance to sleep in the same bed. Kisumi closed his laptop and smiled at the two.

"Haruka can sleep in my bed. We can share yours Makoto."

"Share my bed?"

 _I'm not going to let that happen._ Haruka thought. "I'll share a bed with Makoto."

"Eh? But Haru, won't you be uncomfortable?"

"No, it'll be okay."

"O-Okay, if it's alright with you."

"Well that's disappointing. I was hoping I could share a bed with Mako-chan," Kisumi said as he put his laptop on his desk.

"I don't see why you'd want to Kisumi-san. I take up a lot of space," Makoto replied nervously. This time Haruka and Kisumi both wanted to knock some sense into Makoto for not understanding the hidden meaning. But they supposed that was one of the things they liked about Makoto.

"I'll take you to the bathroom Haru-chan so we can get ready for bed."

"I'll go with you. I'm about to go to bed too," Kisumi replied. The three grabbed their toothbrushes and toothpastes and headed towards the community bathroom in the hall. Luckily, no one else was taking a shower or using the bathroom so the guys had peace and quiet while they brushed their teeth.

Once they got back to the dorm and turned off the lights, Kisumi went to lie on his bed and Haru went to lie on Makoto's. It took Makoto a while to figure out how not to take too much space on the twin sized bed, but had to press his back against Haru's while they were lying down. Haru could feel Makoto's tense body and decided to give Makoto a soft kick to let him know that everything was okay. Eventually Makoto started to relax, said his good-nights, and drifted off to sleep. Sleeping in the same bed with Makoto was different then sharing a bed with Rin. With Makoto, Haru felt nervous but at the same time happy. He wished Makoto would turn around and wrap his strong arms around him.

Haru thought about doing it himself, but quickly changed his mind. It would be too soon to do something out of the ordinary. Haru looked at the other side of the room where Kisumi was sleeping with his back turned to Haru. Of all people, Makoto just had to be roommates with the pink haired boy Haru couldn't stand. If he could, he'd kick Kisumi out, kiss a surprised Makoto, and live happily ever after. If only things were that simple.

Closing his eyes, Haru began to day dream of a future with Makoto as his lover. They would still act the same way towards each other. The only thing that would change would be kissing and doing other stuff couples do. Haru wondered if Makoto would be able to find it in him to do certain things with Haru without being shy or paranoid that he was hurting Haru. But Makoto wouldn't be Makoto if he wasn't like that.

Drifting off into dream land, Haru dreamt of swimming with Makoto at his side, eating mackerel and cuddling in a bed after a long day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **^.^ So cute! I love HaruxMako so much! I wish they were real ;_; Any way, thanks to everyone who told me they were interested in this story! :D I appreciate the reviews and the encouragement!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

The morning commute back to Iwatobi was nowhere near peaceful for Haruka. He had to put up with Kisumi chatting away with Makoto and purposefully keeping the green eyed boy's attention away from him. Haruka gazed out of the window, trying to tune out their conversation. It was harder then he thought. Makoto's laugh would tune him back in. He wanted to be the only one that could put a smile on Makoto's face.

As if sensing Haruka's annoyance, Makoto turned away from Kisumi and looked at the raven-haired young man. "Haru, are you okay?"

"Yeah," was the only response Haruka gave in return while he kept his attention out the window.

"My parents said you could come over and eat dinner with us. I'm sure Ran and Ren would be happy to have you there."

"That'd be nice."

"Nagisa also said he wanted us to go out with him and Rei tomorrow."

"Does it involve water?"

Makoto chuckled a little. "Yes."

"Hey Makoto, you didn't forget about our plans with Hayato, Ren and Ran did you?" Kisumi asked with a sad puppy face. Haruka wished he could kick him off the train.

Makoto looked back at Kisumi and smiled. "Of course not. I'm going to hang out with Haru and the others afterwards." Leave it to Makoto to always be considerate of others. That was a quality Haruka loved and hated. It showed that Makoto was willing to sacrifice his own time to be with others which he liked, but it also kept Makoto away from him, which he disliked.

The rest of the train ride home was mainly Kisumi and Makoto chatting away about different professors, classes, Kisumi wondering if he should join a fraternity and practically begging Makoto to join one with him. Haruka didn't know how he had the self-control to remain calm and collected, but inside he was screaming and forbidding Makoto from joining one of those wild college boy groups.

XXXX

"I'm home!" Makoto yelled as Mrs. Tachibana opened the door for him and Haruka. As soon as Makoto's voice filled the house, Ran and Ren ran as fast as they could, passed their mother and embraced their older brother with a hug each.

"You're finally back!" Ran cheered.

"I thought you'd never come home!" Ren said as he squeezed Makoto tighter.

"Now, now, you two. Let Makoto and Haruka go rest for a while. We'll be able to catch up during dinner once your father is home from work," Mr. Tachibana said with a warm smile. Haruka loved the Tachibana family as if it were his own. They always made him feel welcomed.

"Okay…" the twins replied in unison as they reluctantly let go of Makoto and walked off. Makoto turned back to look at Haruka with his signature warm smile.

"Let's go to my room Haru." Haruka nodded in response. The two made their way up the stairs and into Makoto's room. For the first time, Haruka felt a bit nervous being alone with Makoto in his room. After Nagisa bragged to Haruka on how amazing it felt to be with Rei intimately, he couldn't get the image of himself with Makoto doing the same thing.

Makoto walked over to his bed and placed his bag on the floor. He looked over at Haruka. "You can put your bag down here for now. Are you tired?"

"No…I'm fine."

"Ah okay. I think I'm going to take a little nap before dinner. You can draw or read a book if you want. I'm sorry Haru, I would rather do something with you, but after that long train ride I feel exhausted."

"It's okay. Kisumi kept you talking for the whole trip. Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready."

"Thanks Haru."

Makoto went to lie down on his bed and closed his eyes. Haruka looked at him for a moment before he walked over to one of Makoto's shelves and picked up a notebook. He took a pencil out of Makoto's bag and sat on the bed next to Makoto, wondering what he would sketch. Makoto moved a little in his sleep until he was sleeping on his back, a nice view that Haruka couldn't help but stare at. He slowly started to sketch the sleeping figure, making sure to get every detail of Makoto's face and body structure.

Haruka didn't realize how much attention he was putting on Makoto's lips until he saw that he kept darkening Makoto's lips in the sketch. He looked over at his sleeping friend and smiled at Makoto's handsome face.

"H-Haru…" Makoto said in his sleep. Haruka's eyes went wide with surprise. Why was he saying his name? "Your body…It's…"

 _It's?! What about my body?! What are you dreaming about Makoto?!_

"Don't do that Haru…I know it feels good, but…!"

Haruka stared at Makoto anxiously waiting for him to continue. His heart was racing within his chest and a crimson blush had made its way onto his face. Was Makoto having a certain type of dream with Haruka in it? If so, that meant he felt the same way Haruka felt, right? Haruka continued to wait for Makoto to say something, anything else, but to his misfortune, Makoto fell back into a deep slumber and stopped talking.

All Haruka wanted to do was lean in and kiss Makoto. There was nothing in his way from doing it and Makoto would never know. If Makoto was dreaming of Haruka, then he wouldn't mind if Haruka let part of his dream come true? Slowly, Haruka began to move closer to Makoto. His lips were inching their way onto Makoto's but before he could finish, Makoto started to wake up. Quickly, Haruka moved away with a blush on his face. Makoto yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Haru, is dinner ready?"

"No…Not yet," Haruka replied, trying his best to sound calm.

"Oh okay. Ah! Haru! I dreamt about you!"

Haruka froze up. Was Makoto actually going to tell him about it? What was Haruka going to do in response? Makoto lifted himself up, oblivious to Haruka's inner turmoil and continued. "I dreamt that you were swimming in the aquarium with the dolphins! You kept telling me it felt good to be in the water, but I kept trying to get you out. Your body also got really wrinkly after being in the water for too long, but you still didn't listen! Promise me you won't do that when we go to the aquarium with Nagisa and Rei, Haru!"

Haruka didn't respond and remained silent. He was completely taken aback by the revelation of what Makoto was really dreaming about. He felt stupid for thinking Makoto had an interest in him and deep down it hurt. On the other hand, he felt like hurting Makoto for talking in his sleep. Makoto noticed the dark aura appearing around Haruka and winced a little.

"Umm, Haru…Did I say something wrong?"

 _You have no idea._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey! ^_^ I'm sorry it took so long to update this story! I've been reading too many mangas and fanfics which end up taking up most of my time ;_; Any way, I hope this was a good chapter! Please let me know with your reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka tried his best not to think about Makoto being around Kisumi. In the afternoon, he'd be the one next to Makoto, not his pink haired rival. Soaking in his bathtub, Haruka was sulking as he imagined different scenarios happening while he wasn't around. He imagined Kisumi pretending to drown just so Makoto could save him and give him CPR. He imagined Kisumi eyeing Makoto while they changed in the locker room, perhaps even touching Makoto on purpose and claiming it was an accident. He even imagined Kisumi trapping Makoto somewhere and giving him a surprise kiss.

Thoughts like these were only making Haruka's anxiety worse. Nagisa made it sound so easy when it came to confessing your feelings to the person you really like. If it was so simple Haruka would have done it already and would be going out with Makoto. The fact that they have been friends since they were children was more of a disadvantage then an advantage in Haruka's mind. What if Makoto only saw him as a friend? What if the confession made things awkward between the two of them? Haruka wouldn't be able to function without Makoto. Having the olive-haired male go to college away from Iwatobi was already hard enough.

Haruka looked towards his bathroom door and wished that Makoto appeared to pull him out of the tub. He still hadn't gotten used to the absence of their routine. Haruka slowly got out of the tub and made his way out of the bathroom. He hoped mackerel would help take his mind off of Makoto and Kisumi.

XXXX

"You can really do backstroke like onii-chan! That's amazing Hayato!" Ran exclaimed as she watched Hayato swimming backstroke. Hayato stood himself up in the water and smiled shyly.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah! If Haru-chan can teach me how to swim free then we can be in a relay team together someday!" Ren replied with a determined look on his face. Makoto laughed as he watched the three enthusiastic kids. He was sitting next to Kisumi on the edge of the pool. Luckily, Makoto was able to reserve the pool. In the back of his mind, he wished Haruka would have been able to join them. He had asked the raven-haired boy the night before, but to his surprise Haruka declined.

"Hey Makoto, what are you thinking about?" Kisumi asked as he noticed Makoto's expression change. Makoto quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kisumi with a smile.

"Ah, sorry Kisumi. I sort of got carried away in my thoughts."

"If there's anything wrong, you know you can come to me," Kisumi replied with a smile. "We are roommates and friends after-all." Makoto nodded his head in agreement. Hayato looked towards the two young adults.

"Kisumi! Why don't you come swim with us too?"

"Swimming isn't really my thing. It's more fun watching you enjoy yourself Hayato-san."

"Makoto can teach you backstroke!" Ran said in response. "He's a really good teacher!"

"Is that so? Hmm, then how about it Makoto? Can you teach me backstroke?"

"Sure," Makoto replied as the two then got into the water.

"I'm kind of uneasy when it comes to floating. Can you help me Mako?" Kisumi asked with a shy expression.

"Of course. I'll help you step by step." Makoto slowly helped Kisumi lie on his back and float in the water. Hayato and the twins eyed the two.

"Umm Makoto…Do you have a girlfriend?" Hayato asked out of the blue.

"Eh?" Makoto replied a bit taken aback by the sudden question.

"Onii-chan doesn't have a girlfriend! Right onii-chan! Because I'm going to marry you!" Ran shouted out.

"No, I'm going to marry him!" Ren shouted back.

"I want to marry Makoto too…" Hayato murmured timidly. He looked over at Kisumi. "What about you onii-chan?"

"Yeah, I would want to marry Makoto too," Kisumi responded.

"Kisumi! Please, don't play along!" Makoto whined in embarrassment from all of the confessions. Kisumi looked over at him and grinned.

"I'm not playing Mako. I'd love to marry you."

Makoto blushed bright red. Was Kisumi being serious or was he just teasing him? Makoto couldn't tell and that made him even more nervous. Kisumi kept his eyes on Makoto's confused face. "Hayato-san, it's almost time for us to go. Why don't the three of you go and change first?"

"Okay onii-chan!" Hayato responded. The three quickly made their way out of the pool and ran towards the locker rooms. Makoto didn't know what to do or what to say. It was just him and Kisumi.

"What's wrong Makoto?"

"N-Nothing! It's just…You shouldn't play around like that Kisumi. They're kids so they're going to say stuff like that but you…!"

"I'm as serious as they are. You're a prince Makoto and who doesn't want a prince? Can you blame me for falling for you?"

"Eh? But Kisumi, why…?"

"I fell for you Makoto, so take responsibility."

Kisumi stood up in the water and moved closer to Makoto. He gently placed his hand on Makoto's cheek and leaned forward. Makoto felt Kisumi's lips press against his. Kisumi slowly pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you later Mako. I'll give you time to think." Kisumi moved away from Makoto, got out of the pool and walked away. Makoto stayed stunned by what had just happened. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. The only person who came to mind was Haruka – the person he could never have romantically.

XXXX

Hours had passed and finally Haruka was by Makoto's side. They agreed to meet Nagisa and Rei at the entrance of the aquarium. Haruka was looking forward to looking at all the different animals, but what he was looking forward to the most was spending time with Makoto and his friends. Looking over at Makoto as they walked, Haruka noticed that he wasn't talking as much as he normally would. Did something happen?

"Makoto…"

Makoto looked over at Haruka and automatically knew what his friend wanted to ask him. He put on a smile. "There's nothing wrong Haru. I was just thinking about something. Are you excited to hang out with Nagisa and Rei?"

"I'm not looking forward to any of their PDA." The last time Haruka hung out with the couple, Nagisa just couldn't keep his hands to himself. Poor Rei was a blushing red mess. Makoto chuckled a bit.

"It just shows how much they love each other."

"Yeah…I guess…"

Haruka couldn't pick up on the reason, but he knew that something was wrong with Makoto. One way or another he would find out. The two continued to make their way towards the aquarium in silence until they finally came across their friends at the entrance. Nagisa waved frantically as the two approached.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! You're here!" Nagisa ran into Makoto and hugged him as ight as he could. "I missed you Mako-chan! Haru-chan is so lonely without you!"

"Nagisa…" Haruka muttered in a scary tone.

"Welcome back Makoto-senpai. College must be wonderful," Rei quickly said as he pulled his lover away from Makoto.

"There's a lot of studying involved, but it's really nice. I'm happy to see that you're both doing okay. How's the swim club?"

"Amazing! We've been training a lot! The new members are really great too! You should come see us when you get the chance!" Nagisa said proudly.

"I definitely will."

"We should go inside now if we want to see everything," Rei pointed out as he saw people walk in. Nagisa grabbed onto Rei's arm and rubbed his cheek against it lovingly.

"You won't let any of the scary animals eat me will you Rei-chan?"

"They wouldn't be able to eat you Nagisa-kun," Rei replied as his face started getting red.

"Hmm, you're right. The only one who would eat me is you!"

Rei, Makoto and Haruka blushed in embarrassment. How Nagisa could say such things without a care in the world was beyond them.

XXXX

Inside, the group was having fun looking at the different tanks and animals. Nagisa made sure to bring his camera and took a lot of pictures. Everything was going well and everyone was having fun. They made their way over to the dolphin show as soon as it started. Haruka was mesmerized by the movements and wished he could swim with them. He felt Makoto firmly grab onto his hand as if saying "Don't even think about it Haru." Haruka sighed but thought it was best to behave. Besides, he liked Makoto holding onto his hand. It was the closest he could get to feeling like they were lovers instead of friends.

Midway through the show, Makoto's cell phone started to beep. He took it out of his pocket and was surprised to see who was calling him. Haruka and the couple noticed his expression. "Mako-chan, is something wrong?"

"A-Ah! No, everything's fine! Umm, I'll be right back! I need to take this!" Makoto smiled as he quickly got up and walked away.

"Makoto-senpai is acting a little strange. I wonder who's calling him?" Rei wondered.

"What if Mako-chan has a secret lover and is trying to keep it from us?!" Nagisa nearly shouted. That was enough to make Haruka get up and run towards the direction Makoto left from. Once he made it to one of the hallways he saw Makoto on the phone, looking a bit nervous and confused. Makoto hung up the phone just as Haruka was approaching him.

"Makoto, who called you?"

"Haru! Ah! Eh, um! It was no one in particular!"

"Makoto…"

Makoto sighed in defeat. He looked at Haru with sad eyes. "…It was Kisumi."

"Why is he calling you?"

"Haru-chan…Kisumi…wants to be with me…He kissed me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_O What's going to happen now? How is Haru going to react? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! :D Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Makoto, who called you?"

"Haru! Ah! Eh, um! It was no one in particular!"

"Makoto…"

Makoto sighed in defeat. He looked at Haru with sad eyes. "…It was Kisumi."

"Why is he calling you?"

"Haru-chan…Kisumi…wants to be with me…He kissed me."

Time seemed to freeze for Haruka as he tried to process what Makoto had just said. He didn't want to believe that the pink haired guy had already made a move and placed his lips on Makoto. If anyone was to kiss Makoto, it had to be Haruka, not Kisumi or anyone else. Makoto noticed Haruka's shock and desperately tried to make the situation less awkward.

"It's no big deal Haru! I'll just tell Kisumi that I only see him as a friend!"

"That doesn't change the fact that he kissed you…"

Haruka was boiling with anger. He wanted to find Kisumi and make him wish he never kissed Makoto. Makoto saw the angry look on Haruka's face and quickly wanted to calm him down. "It was unexpected! I promise I'll talk to Kisumi tomorrow to straighten things up so please don't be mad Haru. Kisumi really is a good guy." It didn't matter to Haruka whether Kisumi was a nice guy or not, what mattered was that he had the audacity to kiss the guy he loved.

"Hey Haru-chan, Mako-chan! Is there something wrong?" Nagisa asked as him and Rei ran up to the two.

"I'm going home," Haruka said as he urned around and started to walk off.

"Haru, wait!" Makoto yelled, but it didn't stop Haruka from continuing. Makoto felt hurt. He didn't understand why Haruka was so angry about it, but then again it could have just been because he never really liked Kisumi to start with. Something was definitely wrong and Makoto wanted to get to the bottom of it before things got worse.

XXXX

Haruka wished he would have had the courage to tell Makoto how he felt before Kisumi came back into the picture. Everything would have turned out differently and he wouldn't be afraid of losing Makoto to someone else. Sitting in his bathtub, Haruka couldn't help but imagine Kisumi kissing Makoto. It was an image he didn't want to see any more. It caused his heart to shatter every time he thought about it.

Haruka didn't notice when Makoto entered the bathroom until he knocked on the door to get Haruka's attention. Haruka turned his head, but quickly looked away. Makoto sadly smiled as he approached the bathtub and reached his hand out to the raven-haired male.

"Can we talk Haru? I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me sooner…Why did you let him kiss you?"

"It really was unexpected Haru. I thought Kisumi was joking when he said he wanted to marry me. But, I'm going to talk to him about it."

"Then you really don't like Kisumi in that way…?"

"What made you think I did?"

Haruka continued to look away, not wanting to look directly into Makoto's green eyes that always caused his heart to melt. "Kisumi is always making you laugh. He never gives you any worries. He makes conversation so easily and is always so cheerful…That's why I thought you liked him."

"Kisumi is a great guy, but I only see him as a friend. You don't need to worry about anyone breaking my friendship with you Haru. I promised that I'd always be with you, didn't I?"

The words that were supposed to bring Haruka comfort only brought him pain. He knew that he wouldn't be able to be with Makoto forever in the way that he wanted. Makoto would meet some nice girl who'd appreciate him, marry him and bare his children. Haruka knew he couldn't do anything about it. So then, why did he want to take the chance? Why was there a voice in his head that kept telling him to confess and see what happened?

"Makoto…"

"Yes Haru."

"…Can I kiss you?"

"EH?!" Haruka turned to look at Makoto's whose face had turned a bright red. "W-Why do you want to do that?!"

"If Kisumi can so can I."

"But Haru! That was unexpected! And kissing should be done between two people who love each other like Rei and Nagisa!"

"I love you Makoto so let me kiss you."

"…." Makoto went dead silent after hearing Haruka's confession. Did he just hear correctly? Did Haruka just say that he loved him? He didn't know what to say or how to react to the confession he always dreamed about hearing. He thought he was dreaming, but he knew he wasn't dreaming once he saw Haruka moving towards him and gently placing his lips over his own. Haruka's lips were soft and tender and felt like they were supposed to be there. Haruka leaned away and looked at Makoto, a slight blush on his face indicating the embarrassment he must have been feeling.

"If you don't want this then let me know Makoto. I need to know now if being friends is all we can ever be."

Makoto saw the worried look on Haruka's face and wondered how long Haruka had been hiding his feelings. Were they always thinking the same way? Had they always kept their feelings hidden in fear that it would ruin their friendship? It all seemed so silly to Makoto. They had worried about the same thing without even knowing it, and Haruka was the one to admit his feelings first.

Gently, Makoto cupped Haruka's face in between his hands and smiled. "I've loved you for the longest time Haru. I thought this day would never come when I'd be able to tell you how I really felt. Thank you Haru."

"So then…We can be like Rei and Nagisa?" Haruka asked.

"Yes."

Haruka smiled before he closed his eyes which gave Makoto the hint that he wanted to be kissed. Makoto laughed a little as he then leaned forward and kissed Haruka. It felt nice being kissed by the one he loved while sitting in his precious water. Makoto broke away but kept his signature smile on his face.

"We should get you out of the bathtub Haru. I'll help you dry up before I go home."

"Okay."

Makoto reached out his hand and helped Haruka stand up. Their usual routine felt different now that they had confessed their feelings. Now, it was only a matter of time until their relationship was discovered by Nagisa, Rei and a certain pink haired male.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey! I hope this chapter was good enough :D I've been busy and distracted with other stuff so I haven't had the time to write and update. There may be slow updates for this story, so keep that in mind :P Any way, thank you for reading this story! I love MakoxHaru! xD**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka was amazed on how hard it was to sleep. He kept thinking about Makoto and finally being able to be lovers with his best friend. The happy feelings wouldn't let him shut his eyes and drift off into dream world. For once in a long time, reality was better. Haruka knew that they were going to have to tell Nagisa and Rei when they saw them the next day at the rec center. He was a little afraid of Nagisa's reaction, knowing how crazy and loud the blonde haired boy could be.

Looking up at his ceiling, Haruka wondered if Makoto was having trouble falling asleep too. He wondered if Makoto was feeling the same happy feeling Haruka was. It was a bit of a surprise when Haruka heard his phone vibrate, indicating that he had gotten a new message. He reached over to grab it and blushed once he saw that the sender was Makoto.

Makoto: Haru, are you still awake?

Haruka didn't hesitate to text back. He hardly used his phone, but ever since Makoto left to go to University, Haruka had managed to use it everyday, mainly to talk with Makoto.

Haruka: Yeah, I can't sleep.

Makoto: Haha, I'm having the same problem. I'm too overjoyed that we're finally together.

Haruka blushed more. It was amazing how much he and Makoto could read each other's minds or feel the same way without knowing it. Rin always joked that they were like an old married couple.

Haruka: I was thinking the same thing.

Makoto: Really? :D That makes me even happier Haru-chan!

Haruka: Drop the "chan."

Makoto: Why? D: I think it sounds cute.

Haruka: Makoto…

Makoto: Haha, okay Haru, I'll stop it. Are you excited about telling Nagisa and Rei tomorrow?

Haruka: I'm nervous about Nagisa's reaction.

Makoto: Hmm, you have a point. Nagisa can be very scandalous when it comes to certain things. I'm sure Rei will help calm him down.

Haruka: I hope.

Makoto: It'll be okay, you'll see :D

Haruka: …Have you talked to Kisumi?

Haruka felt the need to ask. He wanted to know if his rival already knew that Makoto was his and his alone.

Makoto: I haven't gotten the chance. I'll call him tomorrow, before we go to the rec center.

Haruka: I'd appreciate that.

Makoto: Don't be jealous Haru ^_^ You're the only one for me.

Haruka blushed. How Makoto could say such embarrassing things was beyond his comprehension.

Haruka: You too.

Makoto: Everyone was wondering why I looked so happy when I came home. I think my mother suspects since she kept winking at me o.o

Haruka: Really?

Makoto: I think so. She didn't say anything, but whenever my dad, Ran or Ren brought you up she'd just wink at me. At least she approves ^_^

Haruka: That makes me happy.

Makoto: It makes me happy knowing you're happy :D

Haruka: We sound really lovey-dovey right now.

Makoto: Ah, we do! Is that okay with you Haru?

Haruka: Why are you asking that?

Makoto: I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. We just started going out a few hours ago.

Haruka: But we've known each other for years. It's okay.

Makoto: ^_^ You're great Haru.

Haruka loved how he couldn't stop smiling. He could stay up all night talking to Makoto and not regret it in the morning.

Makoto: Haru, are you still there?

Haruka: Yeah.

Makoto: Are you getting sleepy?

Haruka: No. I'm fine. You?

Makoto: I feel wide awake :P Do you want to talk about anything specific?

Haruka: Nagisa sent me a weird text earlier. He's too open.

Makoto: Really? What did he say? O.o

Haruka: …That Rei and him were going to have a romantic night and I should confess so I could do the same with you…

Makoto: O_O ….Haha xD That sounds like Nagisa.

Haruka: It's not funny. It's embarrassing.

Makoto: We don't need to take things too fast Haru :D

Haruka: You wouldn't want to touch me?

Makoto: o.o…I would, but I can wait.

Haruka: I see.

Makoto: ^_^ You're embarrassed aren't you?

Haruka: No.

Makoto: You're the one that asked :P

Haruka: I just…wanted to know.

Haruka couldn't believe that he had just asked such an embarrassing question. He was afraid Makoto would get the wrong idea and believe that Haruka was a secret pervert. Haruka knew he wasn't, but when it came to Makoto, his mind did seem to wander often into embarrassing thoughts and fantasies. Haruka blamed it on suppressed male hormones.

Makoto: I might have to ask Nagisa for some advice.

Haruka: Don't even think about it.

Makoto: ^_^ Okay Haru.

Haruka: You're birthday is coming up.

Makoto: Oh yeah! :o I forgot about it!

Haruka: How could you forget?

Makoto: I've been too worried about my classes :P It's the day before I go back to school.

Haruka: Do you have any plans?

Makoto: My parents, Ren and Ran will probably want to celebrate it. I don't know if they've planned anything.

Haruka: I see.

Makoto: Were you planning something? :P

Haruka: I thought we could eat dinner together…and maybe watch a movie and have a sleepover here at my place.

Makoto: That sounds fun Haru! ^_^ I'm looking forward to it!

Haruka liked the little butterflies that flew around in his stomach whenever Makoto smiled that gentle smile of his. Of course he couldn't see it through text, but just knowing that Makoto was smiling made him feel ecstatic.

Makoto: I wonder how Nagisa and Rei are doing.

Haruka: Why?

Makoto: Rei always seems tired whenever they get together for a romantic night. At least that's what Nagisa told me.

Haruka: Rei knew what he was getting into.

Makoto: Haha you're right on that Haru xD

XXXX

Meanwhile, in the early hours of the morning, Rei was lying down, listening to his lover's soft breathing next to him. Rei wondered if all the candy and junk food Nagisa ate gave him more energy then he needed. He'd have to adjust Nagisa's eating habits little by little, unless he wanted to die of exhaustion whenever they got the chance to spend the night together.

"Mmm…Rei-chan…"

"Yes Nagisa?"

"Have you been researching different ways of satisfying your lover?"

Rei's face turned bright red at the question. "W-Why would you think that?"

"It seems like something you would do."

"Y-You shouldn't worry about it."

Nagisa couldn't help but laugh at Rei's obvious confession. "Hey Rei-chan, do you think I'm beautiful?"

Rei smiled as he tightened his embrace on his lover's smaller frame. "Everything about you is beautiful, Nagisa."

"Good…Haru-chan doesn't know what he's missing with Mako-chan."

Rei smiled nervously at his lover's words. Nagisa always seemed to surprise him with how opened he was about anything. Then again, that was a quality that made Rei fall in love with him and Nagisa was where he had to be, in Rei's arms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey there! I felt like writing the next chapter since I got the idea and I just felt like writing o.o I hope it was cute/fluffy/sweet and good enough for you :3 I wanted to put Rei and Nagisa in there just because they are too cute to ignore xD**

 **Any way thanks for reading, following and reviewing! ^_^ The next update will be some time soon hopefully :P**


	7. Chapter 7

The morning sun brought a new day like it did every other day, but for Makoto; it was the first morning sun that brought the start of his relationship with Haruka. He stayed up the majority of the night texting Haruka. In the end he only got two hours of sleep, but it didn't matter to him. He had fun talking with his lover about random topics and sending random pictures of cats that Haruka couldn't deny were cute.

Makoto took a quick shower and changed into a green v-neck shirt that complimented his muscles perfectly and black pants that fitted to his lower body just right. Looking into the mirror, Makoto fixed his hair and wondered why Haruka loved him. In reality, Makoto didn't consider himself that good-looking and he was terrified of scary things like a child. He never understood why some girls and even some guys had crushes on him.

He did grow a lot throughout the years. He used to be smaller when he was a kid and always held onto Haruka's hand whenever he was scared or uneasy. Now that he was bigger, he wanted to be the one protecting Haruka from any harm that came his way.

Makoto put down his brush and looked over at his cell phone. He needed to contact Kisumi and tell him about Haruka now being his lover. He didn't want to break Kisumi's heart, but he didn't want Haruka to worry either and he needed to give Kisumi an answer sooner or later. Makoto grabbed his phone and dialed Kisumi's number. After a few rings, the call went to voicemail.

"Kisumi, its Makoto. I'm sorry if I'm calling you too early, but I want to talk to you. Let me know when you're free so we can meet up. Bye."

Makoto hung up the call and sighed out. He didn't want to be the reason for someone's sadness, but there was nothing he could do to make it easy. Makoto's phone beeped which startled him a little. He quickly looked down and saw that Nagisa had sent him a text. His heart beat slowed down and he smiled nervously. He wasn't the type to reject someone, so he was nervous and scared to face Kisumi.

XXXX

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! We thought you weren't going to come!" Nagisa yelled as he waved at the two who were walking into the pool room. They were lucky to get the pool to themselves for a few hours. Haruka was excited and told himself that he'd take advantage of being in the water until they had to leave.

"Sorry Nagisa. We left our houses late and then had to go change into our swimsuits," Makoto replied with a nervous smile.

"Ah, it's okay! It gave Rei-chan and me time to make out!" Nagisa responded with a smile. Rei's face turned bright red as he averted his gaze in embarrassment.

"Makoto…" Haruka glanced over at Makoto who looked back at him. Makoto quickly understood what Haruka wanted and looked back at Nagisa and Rei.

"Umm, Nagisa, Rei, there's something we need to tell you."

"What is it Makoto-senpai?" Rei asked with concern.

"Well, Haru and I are going out."

"WHAT?!" Both Nagisa and Rei screamed out. Haruka turned away from the three and was about to walk towards the pool. Makoto quickly grabbed his arm and prevented him from leaving.

"Haru! Don't walk away!"

"Finally! I almost thought this day would never come!" Nagisa yelled out. "Mako-chan and Haru-chan are together at last! So tell me all the details! Who confessed first? Did you kiss? Did someone cry? Did you two go all the way?!"

Haruka desperately tried to get away. He didn't want to face Nagisa and Rei. Makoto kept his hold on Haruka's arm firm and smiled nervously at his two friends. "Nagisa…Please don't go overboard. Haru was the one to confess first and then I confessed and kissed him. That's all that happened."

"Where did it happen? What made stubborn Haru-chan confess first?!"

"Umm…Haru was in the bathtub in his house."

"That sounds like Haruka-senpai," Rei replied with a slight chuckle. Haruka's face turned a brighter shade of red.

"And Haru confessed first because…" Makoto hesitated to say the rest which Haruka quickly caught and decided he should finish the sentence.

"Kisumi kissed Makoto and wants him…" Haruka said. Nagisa's and Rei's eyes went wide.

"EH?! Is that true Mako-chan?!" Nagisa said in complete disbelief.

"Yes, it's true."

"I don't know who he is, but have you told him about your relationship Makoto-senpai?" Rei asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"I left him a voicemail and told him to call me so we can meet up and talk. I already told Haru I'd tell Kisumi directly about us so now I just have to wait."

"That's good. I wouldn't want Haru-chan to be worried about another guy trying to steal you away," Nagisa replied with a small frown. Haruka's eyes saddened a bit at the thought of losing Makoto to someone else. He stopped resisting and stood silent and motionless next to his new lover. Makoto looked at him and smiled.

"No one's going to take me away from you Haru. I told you already, you're the only one for me." Makoto leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Haruka's cheek. Rei blushed and Nagisa nearly squealed his lungs out. Haruka smiled slightly and grabbed onto Makoto's hand, completely ignoring Nagisa and Rei.

"Let's go swim."

XXXX

The Iwatobi beach was beautiful at night time. There was only the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Makoto hurried to get there after he received a message from Kisumi to meet up. As soon as he got closer he saw the pink haired male sitting on the sand, watching the waves move closer and then further away. Makoto quickly ran up to his side.

"Kisumi!"

Kisumi turned his head as Makoto made his way over. "What took you so long?" Makoto sat down next to him and smiled sheepishly.

"I was out with Haru and my friends all day. We were out eating when you sent the text. I'm sorry for making you wait."

"No, it's alright. It's calm here, so it didn't seem like I waited that long."

"That's good."

"So…You wanted to talk. I'm assuming you've made up your mind."

Makoto tensed up a little and looked over at the water. "Yeah…The truth is…I've always liked Haru more then a friend. Last night he told me he felt the same way and…we're together now."

"Hmm…So that's how it is."

"I'm really sorry Kisumi. You're a really great friend and I don't want to lose you because of this."

"Idiot…You're too good to give up…Did you tell Haru about the kiss?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I did. He got really mad about it."

"I see…Makoto…"

"Hm?"

Kisumi quickly pushed Makoto down onto the sand and sat on top of him. He grabbed onto Makoto's chin and leaned his face closer. "K-Kisumi!" Makoto said in surprise.

"Are you sure Haruka wants you in a romantic way? He could just be scared to lose you as a friend if someone else comes into your life…"

"Haru wouldn't do that!"

"How can you be sure Makoto?"

"He confessed and kissed me! That's all the proof I need!"

"That's not enough. I'll show you that it's not enough…" Kisumi let go of Makoto and stood up. "I saw Rin today and you know what he told me. He said that he's in love with Haruka and that he was going to do whatever it took to be with him. Don't you think Haruka would rather be with Rin? What if he's using you as a replacement because he didn't know if Rin felt the same? These are questions you're going to have to think about Mako. If you need me, just call me."

Kisumi moved away from Makoto and walked off. He didn't look back. He knew Makoto was lying in shock after what he had just revealed to him.

 _Hurry up and take Haruka, Rin. I need to capture Makoto's heart as quickly as I can. He will be mine._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_O Yes Rin is coming into this story! :O And he's bringing more conflict! Seriously, can't Haru and Mako get a break? T_T Anyway I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading, the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Until next time! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Makoto felt like his trip back to his house was longer then it usually was. He kept thinking about what Kisumi had told him about Rin wanting to be with Haruka. Makoto had always thought Rin was a better person then him. He was able to compete against Haruka equally, something Makoto could only dream of doing.

Arriving home, Makoto silently entered and took off his shoes at the entry way. He assumed everyone was asleep, but was startled when his mom came out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Mom, I thought you were already asleep."

"I was cleaning things up before I went to bed. So, how did everything go today? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we all had fun."

"Did you walk Haruka to his house? Maybe shared a good-night kiss?

Makoto's face flushed in embarrassment. "M-Mom! Why would you say that?!"

"Eh? Am I wrong? I thought you and Haruka were going out now. You looked really happy yesterday."

"No, it's true, we're together now, but…Was it that obvious?"

Mrs. Tachibana giggled, "Of course it is. I'm your mother, I can tell. Now your father is a different story. You're going to have to tell him directly."

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Makoto, are you okay? You look a little under the weather."

"I'm fine, I think I'm just tired from being out all day. I'm going to bed. Good-night mom." Makoto lightly kissed Mrs. Tachibana on the cheek and walked off towards his room.

He gently closed his room door and went over to lie on his bed. He felt exhausted, yet he didn't want to go to sleep. How could he after what Kisumi had just told him? Makoto's phone beeped in his pants pocket. He moved to grab it and saw a text from Haruka.

Haruka: Are you home yet? Did you talk with Kisumi?

Makoto hesitated to reply but eventually decided it was better to talk with Haruka then wallow in his thoughts.

Makoto: I just got home a few minutes ago. I told him about us.

Haruka: Did it go well?

Makoto: I don't know…It seemed like he didn't want to give up.

Haruka: That's going to be annoying.

Makoto: Yeah.

Haruka: Are you okay Makoto?

Makoto: Why do you ask?

Haruka: I can tell you're not okay. Did he say something that made you upset?

Makoto: ...Do you really want to be with me Haru?

Haruka: How could you ask me that? I told you I loved you, didn't I?

Makoto: I know. I just wonder if I'm good enough for you.

Haruka: -_-'

Makoto: Haru! You finally used a face! ^.^

Haruka: Makoto, what did Kisumi tell you to make you think that way?

Makoto: It's nothing Haru. I thought about it myself.

Haruka: Come over.

Makoto: Eh? But it's late and everyone's already asleep.

Haruka: Just for a little while.

Makoto: Okay Haru, I'll be there in a minute.

Makoto put his phone back into his pocket and got up. He quietly left his room and walked downstairs towards the front door. Mrs. Tachibana walked out of the kitchen. "Makoto, where are you going?"

"Ah! Mom, you're still awake! Umm, Haru wanted me to go over for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. You've slept over at his house before. Go on."

"Thanks mom. Get to bed soon."

"I will."

Makoto smiled at his mom before he walked out of the door. He quickly made it up the steps towards Haruka's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Haruka opened the door. He was already wearing his night clothes that consisted of a blue t-shirt and black pants.

"Umm, why did you want me to come over Haru?"

Haruka didn't say anything. He grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled him into the house. Makoto looked back at Haruka while he was closing the front door. "Haru?" Haruka turned to face his boyfriend with a slight glare in his eyes.

"Don't ever think you're not good enough for me. If anyone's not good enough, it's me."

"But Haru…"

"Don't doubt yourself. I fell in love with you because of who you are. There's no one else who can compare to you in my eyes."

"What about Rin?"

"Rin?" Haruka wondered why Rin suddenly came up in the conversation. He thought Makoto's somber mood was all because of Kisumi.

"Kisumi told me something about Rin that made me uneasy. He said that Rin has feelings for you and wants to be with you. That's why I wondered if I was good enough for you. Rin seems like he's the right choice for you." Makoto didn't want to admit how pitiful he felt whenever Rin was around Haruka. He'd put on a smile and cheer both of his friends on when they were swimming, but in the back of his mind there was always that feeling of jealousy.

Haruka was taken aback from the sudden revelation. He had always suspected that Rin saw him as more then a friend and rival. Even so, Haruka never paid too much attention to it because he was always more worried about Makoto. He understood why Makoto must have felt bad after hearing that he has a rival for the one he loves. Haruka gently grabbed onto Makoto's hand and clasped it with his.

"The one who's the right choice for me is you Makoto. It doesn't matter if Rin likes me or Kisumi likes you. In the end, we're going to have eyes only for each other. You don't need to worry about Rin."

Makoto didn't realize how overwhelmed he was. He smiled while tears started to form in his eyes. "Thanks Haru." Haruka smiled back and moved closer to Makoto. He leaned his face to Makoto's and kissed him. Makoto kissed him back. Their gentle kiss slowly started to turn more passionate. Makoto pressed Haruka against the wall and continued to claim the lips of his lover that belonged to him and him alone. The two didn't break apart until a few minutes later when they needed to breathe before their lungs gave out on them.

"Sorry Haru."

"It's okay."

"I should get back home. If I stay here, I don't think I'll be able to control myself. We want to start things slow, right Haru?"

 _Not really…_ Haruka thought but smiled and said, "Yeah."

Makoto smiled, "Good-night Haru."

"Good-night."

Makoto gave Haruka a gentle good-night kiss before he turned around and left. Haruka stood near the front door and leaned against the wall. He touched his lips and blushed, remembering how passionate Makoto was with him. It didn't matter who or what got in their way. Haruka would make sure that nothing tore them apart.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **^_^ Aww Makoto and Haruka are just too cute! Gah XD Well Rin is going to come in the next chapter o.o I wonder what he's going to do. And we'll see more of Nagisa and Rei too :D I hope this was a cute/fluffy chapter for you!**

 **Thanks for reading! I appreciate it!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

The small café smelled like freshly made coffee in the early morning. Rin sat alone near the window with a small coffee mug in front of him. He looked down at his phone and saw that there were no new messages. He sighed, wondering how much longer he would have to wait. The door to the café opened and to his luck the person he was waiting for entered. Kisumi looked over at Rin and smiled while he made his way over.

"Rin, sorry to keep you waiting," Kisumi said as he sat down across from the red haired male.

"What took you so long?"

"Hayato wanted me to make his favorite breakfast meal. I couldn't say no to that adorable face of his."

"You're just like Makoto when it comes to being overly protective and caring," Rin replied. He took a sip of his coffee while Kisumi smiled. "So, how did Makoto take the news?"

"He was surprised. I don't know what happened after I left, but he looked like he was thinking about it. If you want to make a move on Haruka, you should do it soon."

"I'm supposed to meet Haru later. I'll make my move then."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways," Rin replied with a smirk.

XXXX

Makoto waved good-bye to the twins and his mother before he left the house and walked over to Haruka's. He greeted the small white cat sitting on the steps and knocked on Haruka's door. "Haru, I'm coming in." Makoto opened the door and entered the household. He automatically smelled mackerel and knew that Haruka must be in the kitchen. Makoto took off his shoes and walked over to the kitchen. He saw his lover wearing his swimming attire and a blue apron cooking mackerel on the stove. Haruka turned his head to see a blushing Makoto standing at the doorway.

"Makoto, why are you blushing?"

"Ah! Eh, um, it's just now that we're together, seeing you like this is actually making me…! Umm, never mind! I see you're cooking mackerel again!"

"Yeah, it's done cooking. Do you want some?"

"I already ate breakfast at home."

"You don't want to eat my mackerel?"

"…Haru, that sounded way too dirty!"

"You're the one that made it dirty."

Makoto sighed and dropped his head in defeat. Haruka grabbed a pair of chopsticks and picked up a piece of cut up mackerel. He walked over to Makoto, grabbed his chin and lifted up his head. "Say ah." Makoto blushed and did what he was told. Although mackerel wasn't his favorite dish, he didn't mind eating it if it meant Haruka would feed it to him. Haruka walked back over to the stove and turned it off. "If you want more tell me."

"Will you feed it to me?"

Haruka blushed a little but slowly nodded his head in response. Makoto smiled and moved up behind his lover. He embraced Haruka's smaller frame within his muscular arms. "Rei wants me to meet him at the public library to go over college choices. He said you and Nagisa were going to go swimming."

"Yeah, Rin's going to be there too." Makoto tensed up which Haruka quickly noticed. He sighed and turned his body over so he could be face to face with Makoto. "Don't worry about Rin. I have no interest in him. Nagisa's also going to be there so it won't be a problem."

"You're right Haru. I just get worried when I think about losing you."

"You had me since we became friends." Makoto smiled and leaned down to kiss Haruka. The taste of mackerel was lingering in Makoto's mouth which only fueled Haruka's desire for his handsome lover. Haruka wished Makoto didn't need to go back to college in less then a week. If it was already hard to part ways after being with each other all day, it was definitely going to be hell when Makoto was miles away from him.

XXXX

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled while he ran up to Haruka who was patiently waiting outside the rec center. "We're finally going to have time to talk about our love lives! Isn't that exciting?"

"No."

"Don't be mean Haru-chan! I can give you some good advice you know! Like what to expect the first time you and Makoto sleep together! Oh, warning, it hurts A LOT the first time, but eventually you get used to it."

"Nagisa, how can you openly talk about these things?"

"Because it's human nature and you're my friend."

"I see."

Haruka turned around and started to make his way into the rec center. Nagisa quickly ran to catch up to him. "So tell me, what's it like being with Mako-chan? Is he gentle or is there a crazy sex maniac hidden underneath all that sweetness?" Haruka tried his hardest to ignore Nagisa. He couldn't answer the questions even if he wanted to. The two finally made it to the pool room. The first thing they saw was Rin popping out of the water. He looked over at them and grinned.

"Aren't you guys going to change?" He asked while making his way out of the pool.

"You know Haru-chan, RinRin, he already has his swimming trunks on. I did the same since I know he will quickly strip once he sees water."

Haruka silently glared at his shorter blonde haired friend. Rin chuckled a little and looked over at Haruka. "So are we going to race?"

"Yeah. Let me go to the locker room real quick."

"Eh? How come?" Rin asked with a confused look.

"I don't want to strip off my clothes in front of someone who's not my boyfriend."

Rin's eyes went wide while Nagisa started to turn giddy. Haruka turned around and left to go to the locker room. Nagisa looked at Rin and smiled. "If you're wondering why he said that, well him and Mako-chan are dating now. Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah…cute. Hey Nagisa, do you mind going to get me a water bottle from the vending machine? I want to go tell Haru congrats."

"Sure thing!" Nagisa quickly ran off and out of the pool room. Rin looked over at the locker room and walked towards it. Inside he saw Haruka taking off his shirt and placing it in a locker.

"So, you're going out with Makoto?"

Haruka turned around and saw Rin slowly approaching him. "Yeah, we're together now."

"Is Makoto really the one you want to be with?"

"Yeah, he's the one I love."

Rin laughed a little before he walked closer to Haruka. Haruka moved back until he was against the lockers. Rin had him trapped. "I don't know why but I don't believe you Haru. Can you really handle a long distance relationship once Makoto goes back to Tokyo?"

"Of course."

"Why do you want to go through that when you can have me here all the time?" Rin pressed his body closer against Haruka's. His wet hair allowed water to drop onto Haruka's face. "There must have been a point in time when you found me attractive Haru?"

Haruka tried to push Rin away but he wouldn't budge. "You're making me angry Rin!"

"Really? I like that facial expression on you. Why don't you show me more?"

Rin wrapped his arm around Haruka's waist and brought their bodies closer. Nagisa ran into the pool room with the water bottle but saw no sign of either Rin or Haruka. He quickly aimed towards the locker room and ran towards its direction. When he entered he was surprised with the sight that was feet away from him. Rin and Haruka were kissing in the empty room. Nagisa couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

 _Haru-chan…What's going on?_

Nagisa quickly turned around and ran away. He didn't want to continue watching. His heart was already breaking. He always knew there was an attraction between Rin and Haruka, but he didn't understand why Haruka was luring Makoto in when he had Rin.

 _Haru-chan, you jerk! Mako-chan doesn't deserve that! He doesn't deserve it!_

Nagisa kept on running until he was running out of the rec center. He didn't dare turn back. He needed to tell Makoto and fast.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_O Uh oh…It looks like trouble! Dx Jeez Rin, why did you have to do that! :o And Nagisa! T_T**

 **Thanks so much for reading this story! :D Your favorites, follows and reviews are really appreciated. I'm amazed how many people are interested in this story o.o Side note: I update when I can :D Luckily I haven't been that busy lately and I don't have writer's block ^.^**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you for helping me Makoto-senpai. I was able to narrow down the number of schools I want to apply to."

"It was no big deal. I'm sure you'll get accepted anywhere Rei," Makoto replied with a smile. Rei and Makoto were walking out of the public library after spending some time going over colleges together. Makoto was happy to help his friend. No matter where life would take them, they would always be together. Iwatobi was their home and the place they would always come back to.

"Hey Mako!"

Rei and Makoto turned to look and saw Kisumi running up to them. "Hey Kisumi! What are you doing here?"

"I just met up with a few friends. I see you're doing the same."

"Oh right! Kisumi this is Rei, Rei this is Kisumi."

"Nice to meet you," Rei replied.

"So you're the one going out with Nagisa! I hope he isn't giving you too much trouble!"

"Haha, not at all."

"Hey I was actually heading to the basket ball court. Do you guys want to go play basketball with me?" Kisumi asked.

"I'm not very good at basketball. Why don't you and Makoto-senpai go? I need to meet up with Nagisa anyway."

"Then I'll go with you Kisumi. Rei, tell Haru I'll text him later."

"Will do. Have fun."

Makoto and Kisumi turned around and walked off. Rei watched them leave. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kisumi. He could tell that he got along well with Makoto. He only hoped that he could accept Makoto as only a friend and nothing more. Rei watched them until they were no longer in sight. He sighed and turned around, but was surprised to see Nagisa approaching him.

"Rei! Where's Mako-chan?! I need to tell him about Haru-chan!"

"Wait, what are you talking about Nagisa? What's wrong with Haruka-senpai?"

"Haru-chan was kissing RinRin!"

"Calm down Nagisa! We can't run into conclusions! We need to talk with Haruka-senpai first! He wouldn't do anything to hurt Makoto-senpai!" That's right, the deep love Haruka had for Makoto was evident in the way he looked at Makoto when they were together. Rei recalled the numerous times they hung out with Haruka and how he would always check his phone. On occasions he would smile which told Rei that he had received a message from Makoto. There was no way Haruka would betray Makoto for Rin - that Rei was absolutely sure about.

XXXX

Rin landed against the lockers on the opposite side with a red mark on his cheek. Haruka had pushed Rin away and punched him hard across the face. He was glaring at the red haired male with anger.

"I told you! I love Makoto! I want no one else but him! If you get in our way Rin, I won't forgive you!" Haruka dashed off without taking a second glance back. He looked around for Nagisa but saw that he was nowhere to be found. Haruka decided to leave the rec center and go to the public library. He needed to see Makoto. He needed to feel Makoto's arms around him while telling him that everything would be okay.

Haruka kept running until he finally made it to the library. He quickly noticed Rei and Nagisa standing near the entrance. They saw Haruka coming their way and ran up to him. "Where's Makoto?" Haruka asked while he looked around.

"He went to play basketball with Kisumi," Rei responded. Haruka's eyes went wide. "Don't look so worried. You can trust Makoto-senpai." Haruka smiled in return and nodded his head in agreement.

"But I wonder if Mako-chan can trust you…"

Haruka looked at Nagisa's glaring eyes. It was rare for Nagisa to be angry and when he was, there was a good reason behind it. Rei sighed and looked directly at Haruka. "Haruka-senpai, Nagisa saw you and Rin kissing…Why did that happen?"

"It's not like that! He forced a kiss on me! I was able to punch him and get away before anything else could happen! The two of you should know how much I love Makoto!" It hurt Haruka that Nagisa and Rei would question his loyalty to Makoto. After all the time they had spent together, there was no need for suspicions. Nagisa's eyes saddened and he quickly hugged Haruka into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan! I got carried away! I didn't like seeing Rin and you kissing!"

"It's okay Nagisa. I understand why you were mad. But you shouldn't doubt my love for Makoto. He's the only one for me."

Nagisa leaned away from Haruka and smiled with tears in his eyes. Rei also smiled as he saw his two friends. He was glad that Makoto and Haruka were together. Their love was strong and nothing would be able to ruin it.

XXXX

The sun was beginning to set after a long day. Makoto and Kisumi were playing basketball in an outside court, already sweating from the numerous games they had played. It was just the two of them in the public court. Kisumi was happy that he was able to spend some alone time with Makoto. He always felt like he was on cloud nine whenever he was with him.

"Hey Mako, Hayato wants to hang out with you and your siblings again."

"We can all go the park before we go back to school. I'm sure Ren and Ran will like that."

"That sounds great. I'll let Hayato know. Now, let's finish this game."

Kisumi dribbled the ball and tried to get away from Makoto's blocking to make a shot. He moved passed Makoto and jumped while throwing the ball towards the hoop. The ball successfully went in as Kisumi landed on the ground, but something about the way he landed made his ankle bend and caused him to fall. Kisumi hissed in pain as he grabbed onto his ankle.

"Kisumi!" Makoto yelled. He ran towards Kisumi's side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I think I sprained my ankle. Such a great way to end a game, huh?"

"Here, I'll carry you." Makoto faced his back towards Kisumi and signaled Kisumi to climb on. Kisumi blushed a little but did what he was told. Makoto got up and carefully grabbed onto Kisumi's legs while making sure Kisumi was well adjusted on his back. "I'll get you home safely. You're going to have to put ice on it so it won't swell."

Makoto started to walk off while showing no sign of struggle with carrying Kisumi. "I don't think that's going to be possible…I forgot my house key. My mom and Hayato went to a doctor's appointment and were then going to go visit a relative of ours. They won't be home anytime soon."

"Then I'll take you to my house. You can sleepover."

Kisumi was taken aback by Makoto's kind words. He cursed Makoto for not knowing how much his sweet gestures stirred his heart. Kisumi leaned in to kiss the back of Makoto's neck. Makoto jolted a little in surprise. "K-Kisumi!"

"You already know I'm in love with you, so stop being an air head and seducing me with your words."

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize…You're naturally like that any way…Say are you okay with Haruka being around Rin?"

"Yeah, because I trust Haru just like he trusts me if I'm around you. He told me there's nothing to worry about, so I won't worry."

Kisumi's eyes saddened a bit. He leaned his forehead down against Makoto's head, wishing that Rin would steal Haruka away so he could have Makoto all to himself. He didn't want to live without Makoto. He was the only one he wanted and he'd find a way to claim him as his.

XXXX

Kisumi was lying alone on Makoto's bed while waiting for Makoto to return with a pack of ice. He was happy to see the twins and thanked the Tachibana's for treating him to dinner and allowing him to stay the night. The door to the room opened and Makoto walked inside with a pack of ice.

"I got the ice Kisumi!"

Makoto walked over to the foot of the bed and gently placed the pack of ice over Kisumi's ankle. Kisumi jumped a little from the cold, but quickly adjusted to it. "Thanks." Makoto smiled in return. His cell phone beeped in his pocket. He took it out and smiled once he saw a message from Haruka. Kisumi could only watch as Makoto smiled because of someone else.

Haruka: I heard you went to play basketball with Kisumi. How did that go?

Makoto: HARU! ^.^ We had fun, but Kisumi sprained his ankle at the end. I brought him to my house since he couldn't go home.

Haruka: He's at your house…?

Makoto: Yeah, I told him he could sleepover tonight…Is that okay? D:

Haruka: Yeah I guess it's okay. I trust you.

Makoto: ^_^ How did everything go with Rin and Nagisa?

Haruka's eyes went wide as he thought back at what happened in the locker room. He bit his lip and decided it was only fair to tell the truth.

Haruka: Mako…Rin forced a kiss on me…

Makoto's eyes went wide this time. Kisumi noticed and wondered what had caused it.

Makoto: He was trying to steal you away…

Haruka: It's okay now. I told him that I love you and only you and left. We didn't get to swim because of it.

Makoto: I'm sorry Haru…

Haruka: Don't apologize. I said it was okay. Besides, I had to leave after he did that. I kind of wish you were here so you could remove his kiss from my mouth.

 _That's definitely seducing Haru-chan!_ Makoto thought. He blushed after he read the text. His heart was starting to beat faster. When Haruka decided to become flirtatious was something he couldn't answer, but deep down he liked that side of Haruka. The side only Makoto was able to see.

"Hey Mako, why is your face so red?" Kisumi asked annoyed.

"Ah! Eh?! Umm, Kisumi! T-There's no reason! Haha!"

Kisumi became more annoyed and decided to close his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"Ah, okay! I'll wash up and set up my futon so we can turn off the lights," Makoto said. He looked back down at his phone and inwardly sighed.

Makoto: As much as I'd want to go see you Haru, it would be rude to Kisumi. I promise I'll go see you in the morning, is that okay? :D

Haruka: Fine, I'll see you tomorrow.

Makoto: Good night Haru, I love you ^.^

Haruka: I love you too.

Makoto put down his phone with a smile still on his face. It slowly started to turn into a frown as he pictured Rin kissing Haruka by force. Makoto made a note that he'd go and talk with Rin face to face about it. No one was allowed to kiss Haruka and he'd make sure that Rin understood.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Phew! I hope this was a satisfying chapter :D It's a little longer then the others so that's pretty awesome! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kisumi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling above him. He looked to the side where Makoto was fast asleep on the futon he had laid out. Makoto's sleeping face always looked innocent and angelic. Sometimes Kisumi couldn't help but stare until sleep took him over. He wished he could wake up to that sleeping face every day and kiss Makoto good morning when he awoke. That was Kisumi's fantasy, his wish for the future. He wanted to feel Makoto's warmth and his strong arms around him. He wanted to hear Makoto whisper sweet words into his ear as they submitted to their love.

Cautiously, Kisumi started to lift himself up and carefully moved his feet onto the ground. Kisumi silently hissed in pain from his sprained ankle. He ended up falling on top of Makoto after his ankle gave way, not wanting to have weight on it.

"K-Kisumi!" Makoto yelped as he woke up to Kisumi lying on top of him. "Are you okay?!"

"Damn, I thought I could get up perfectly fine. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. Here, let me help you back into bed."

"I'd rather stay down here with you."

"We can't do that Kisumi. Haru wouldn't like it."

"He doesn't need to know."

Kisumi moved his hand over Makoto's chest. Makoto jumped up a little from the sudden touch and quickly grabbed onto Kisumi's wrist. Kisumi didn't plan to stop. He moved his lips down onto Makoto's neck and started to suck and bite on the exposed skin. Makoto gasped out, startled by the new sensation. He quickly found his senses and pushed Kisumi away.

"Kisumi! Why did you do that?!"

"I marked you as mine Mako. Rin isn't going to give up on Haruka. Why are you going to torture yourself with all these obstacles just to be with him? Do you want Rin and me to be sad and heart broken?"

Makoto's eyes went wide. He didn't want anyone to be sad, but at the same time he didn't want to give up on Haruka. Kisumi took the opportunity and kissed Makoto as passionately as he could. He wasn't going to back down so easily. He would make Makoto want him as much as he wanted Makoto.

Makoto pushed Kisumi off again, moved away and got up. Kisumi noticed the angered look on his usual gentle face. "If you're going to keep acting this way Kisumi, then I can't be around you anymore!"

"Then I'm going home!" Kisumi yelled while he tried to get up. Makoto quickly tried to help him but Kisumi slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me! I can't stand being here with you while you only think of Haruka!"

"Kisumi please! You can't walk properly! Please stay here and get some sleep. I'll go and sleep in the living room to give you some space." Makoto grabbed his pillow and walked out of the room. Kisumi fell onto the futon with tears forming in his eyes. He buried his face against the futon, taking in Makoto's scent while he started to weep.

XXXX

Makoto decided to step out of the house to get some fresh air. He felt bad for making Kisumi upset. He placed his hand on his neck where Kisumi had said he left a mark. Makoto looked up at Haruka's house and wondered whether or not he should go and see him. Makoto slowly started to make his way up the stairs like something was pulling him to go. He made it to the door and gently knocked. He knew Haruka must have been sleeping but something in him told him to come. The door began to open and Haruka stood on the other side in his blue pjs while rubbing his eye.

"Makoto...What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Haru. I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Did something...?" Haruka's eyes went wide as he noticed the small bruise on Makoto's neck. "Makoto, what happened?"

"Kisumi sort of attacked me but I stopped him and left. We had a small argument so I thought we needed space."

Haruka's eyes grew angry. He grabbed onto Makoto's hand and led him inside. Makoto stumbled to take off his shoes and close the door before Haruka dragged him further.

"Haru! Where are we going?!"

Haruka didn't say a word as he dragged Makoto up the stairs and to his room. Once inside he pushed Makoto onto the bed and lied on top of him.

"Haru! What are-"

Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's hungrily, wanting to remove Kisumi's kiss from his lover's mouth. Haruka slowly traveled his hand up Makoto's body, sending a shiver through Makoto. Makoto didn't want to resist but at the same time he didn't want their first time to be out of jealousy. Haruka broke the kiss and leaned away. He began to unbutton his shirt while Makoto watched with a blush on his face. Once Haruka had all the buttons undone and the upper half of his body exposed, he grabbed Makoto's hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was.

"It doesn't matter who tries to get in our way, you're the only one who can make my heart beat this fast."

"Haru…"

Haruka leaned down towards Makoto's neck that didn't have a mark and started to gently bite it. Makoto gasped in surprise. He closed his eyes while his face turned a brighter shade of red. He didn't want to be the only one with a mark. Makoto quickly turned the tables and flipped Haruka down onto the bed while he hovered on top. Haruka was surprised from the sudden change and became even more surprised when Makoto leaned down and began to bite his neck. He felt Makoto's strong hand gently moving across his exposed chest and stomach.

"M-Makoto…"

Makoto slowly leaned away from Haruka's neck, satisfied knowing that there would soon be a love mark on Haruka's skin. He looked at Haruka and smiled. "We'll stop here Haru. As much as I want to keep going, it wouldn't be right to do it out of jealousy. Besides, we need to get things straight with Kisumi and Rin."

Haruka sighed in disappointment, "Yeah…I guess you're right." Makoto continued to smile as he leaned down and kissed Haruka's cheek.

"I love you Haru."

"I love you too…By the way, are you going to go back home? You can stay here if you want. I'm sure Kisumi won't realize you're gone."

Makoto laughed a little, "I guess it'll be alright to stay. Do you mind if I sleep here with you?"

"I'd like that."

Makoto and Haruka quickly adjusted on the bed. Makoto wrapped Haruka tightly within his arms while Haruka felt Makoto's muscular chest against his back. He was happy to be with the one he loved. Even if they couldn't take their relationship to the next step just yet, he was content with how they were for the time being. Everything would be okay as long as they trusted and loved one another. Haruka slowly started to drift off to sleep; hoping that the days left until Makoto went back to Tokyo wouldn't go by too fast. He wanted to cherish the time they had together as much as he possibly could.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **^.^ Yay for MakoHaru! I love them so much it hurts ;-; Hehe, any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me and I get happy when I read reviews :D**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Makoto slowly started to wake up after a good night's rest. He noticed that Haruka was no longer in the bed next to him. He lifted himself up and got out of bed. He slowly walked towards the bathroom and smiled when he saw his lover sitting in the bathtub.

"You look comfortable Haru."

"Do you want to come in and join me? The water says you can."

Makoto laughed a little. "I don't think we'll both be able to fit in there."

"I think we can."

Haruka shifted a little in the bathtub to make room for Makoto. He really wanted to share his beloved water with his beloved Makoto. Makoto blushed a little, but then quickly realized that Haruka was most likely wearing his swimming trunks and not sitting around naked. Still, he wasn't prepared to get into water since he didn't have his swimming trunks on like Haruka always did.

"Maybe some other time Haru. I don't have a change of clothes. I should also get back home to help with breakfast. Why don't you come with me? My parents and the twins would love to have you with us."

"What about Kisumi? He's still there."

"Ah, well I'm sure Kisumi won't mind. I'll talk to him once I get back."

"Alright then…I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Great! I'll see you there Haru!" Makoto said. He started to turn around and walk off.

"Wait, Makoto!"

Makoto stopped and turned to look at Haruka. "Hmm?" Makoto saw Haruka with his eyes closed and lips puckered. Makoto laughed a little and walked over to give his lover what he wanted. Gently, Makoto kissed Haruka and then leaned away with a smile. He turned around and left the room, leaving a blushing Haruka alone in the tub.

XXXX

Makoto arrived home and noticed that Kisumi's shoes were no longer at the entrance. He walked over to the kitchen where his mom was preparing breakfast. "Mom, Kisumi's shoes aren't near the front door?"

"Ah, he left a few minutes ago Mako. He called a taxi and said he'd be fine making it back home. Did something happen?"

"We…sort of had an argument."

"Eh? Really? But you're not one to argue so easily."

"It's really complicated mom, but don't worry, I'll make sure to apologize to him."

Mrs. Tachibana smiled and walked over to her eldest son. "You know Makoto, I don't mind you going to Haru's place in the middle of the night and staying over, but since you two are dating and I am your mother, I just want to be clear that if anything goes on between you, please make sure to wear protection."

"Mom!" Makoto blushed crimson red as Mrs. Tachibana giggled.

"I know Haru can't get pregnant, but it's better to be cautious. Those hickeys on your neck are very noticeable you know."

"Mom…Ah! The hickeys! I forgot about them! Don't look!"

"You're going to have to find a way to hide them sweetie. Although, I think it's adorable how much Haru loves you. I never thought he would be the possessive type."

"Mom…Can we please stop talking about this? I might die of embarrassment."

"But it's fun talking about you and Haru."

"Well speaking of Haru, is it okay if he joins us for breakfast?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks mom! I'm going to go change and come back down to help you." Makoto rushed off and up the stairs while Mrs. Tachibana watched him with a smile on her face. She was amazed at how quickly the years had gone by. Makoto was no longer an adorable little boy, but a tall and handsome young man that Mrs. Tachibana was proud to call her son.

Meanwhile, Makoto walked into his room and saw that Kisumi really had left without saying anything. He felt guilty for arguing with his friend. In the back of his mind he made a note to himself that he would go apologize as soon as he possibly could. Makoto stripped off his shirt and looked into his mirror. The hickeys were very noticeable. Makoto felt extremely embarrassed knowing that his mother was the one who pointed them out. He sighed and grabbed a towel, telling himself that he would think of a way to hide the hickeys while in the shower.

XXXX

In the end, Makoto decided to wear his Iwatobi jacket to cover the hickeys on his neck. Haruka gave him a quick grin when he arrived to the Tachibana house once he saw Makoto's brilliant idea on how to hide the love marks. Makoto nervously smiled in return as he let Haruka inside and closed the door. The two walked over to the dining room where the twins and Mr. Tachibana were already seated.

"Haru!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Welcome Haruka, please have a seat," Mr. Tachibana said as he put down his newspaper. Haruka nodded his head and sat down across from the twins. Makoto rushed over to the kitchen to help his mom with bringing the food to the table.

"Hey onii-chan, where's Kisumi?" Ran asked as she looked around.

"He left early to go eat breakfast at home."

"Are we going to be able to hang out with him and Hayato again before you go back to school?" Ren asked.

"Sure. I already told Kisumi we could all go to the park some time this week."

"That sounds great! Haru can come too!" Ren said with a cheerful smile. Haruka decided to smile even though inside he didn't want to be anywhere near Kisumi after he marked his Makoto.

"Haru! I'm so glad you could come join us," Mrs. Tachibana said as she made her way over to the table and sat down. Makoto took a seat next to Haruka and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice. He poured some in Haruka's cup too before he handed it over to his dad.

"So Haru, how is everything going with swimming? It's been a while since I've been able to talk to you," Mr. Tachibana said.

"It's been fine. Training is getting a bit tougher, but I've been keeping up with everything I have to do."

"You're definitely going to represent Japan when you make it to the Olympics one day. Of course you also have Rin as your competition for that spot."

The thought of Rin boiled Haruka's blood, but he tried his best not to show his irritation and just nodded in response. He didn't know how he was going to face Rin after what he did. Mrs. Tachibana noticed Haruka's unease and decided to change the topic. "So, Haruka, Makoto, is there anything you'd like to share with everyone?" She said with a smile and a wink. Makoto and Haruka blushed at the same time and looked at each other. They wondered if it was a good time to let everyone know about their relationship. Through their eyes they made an agreement that they'd tell Makoto's family.

"Umm, dad, Ren, Ran, there's something I'd like to tell you," Makoto started to say as everyone's attention went on him. "Uh, you see, Haru and I have always been good friends and he's almost like family. We all know how great Haru is and how important he is to me."

"Yes we know Makoto, now get to the point," Mrs. Tachibana replied with a smile.

"Ah, right. Umm, well, Haru and I are…going out."

The entire table grew silent. Mr. Tachibana, Ren and Ran were all shocked by the news. Makoto started to worry, thinking that they weren't going to accept him and Haruka being together. Mrs. Tachibana hit her mug with her fork to grab everyone's attention. "I think we should support them. Makoto and Haru are very happy together. It brings my heart joy knowing that they're a couple."

"You already knew about this?" Mr. Tachibana asked surprised.

"A mother figures things out quicker then everyone else honey."

"So then Haru's going to marry onii-chan! But I'm supposed to marry onii-chan!" Ran whined.

"Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to marry him!" Ren argued back.

"No one's marrying anyone right now," Mr. Tachibana replied. He looked over at Makoto and Haruka. "Is this really what the two of you want?"

"Yes…I really love Haru…" Makoto replied in almost a whisper. Haruka grabbed onto Makoto's hand under the table and squeezed it. He wanted to reassure his lover that everything was going to be okay. Mr. Tachibana thought for a moment but then smiled at the two.

"If it makes you happy, then I have no right to keep you from it. Just be careful."

"Really?! Thank you dad!"

"I promise I'll make him happy," Haruka said as he looked at the Tachibana couple. He was glad that they had been accepted as a couple. It was another step that they had taken together to deepen their relationship. If only Haruka could kiss Makoto in celebration, but he supposed it could wait until they were alone. A cold shiver ran down Makoto's spine. He looked over at Haruka's smiling face. He could see it in Haruka's eyes, there was no escaping Haruka's passion once they were out of sight. He didn't know whether he should be excited or terrified.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **^_^ Phew, I hope this chapter was okay. Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy and I haven't been in the mood to write. Still, thanks for reading! Your reviews are also appreciated! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kisumi went straight to his room after breakfast. He lied silently on his bed completely miserable. He couldn't get Makoto's words out of his mind. Haruka seemed to be everything to him. Why did it have to be that quiet water obsessed guy and not him? He could easily start a conversation with Makoto and make him laugh until his stomach hurt. They spent a lot of nights helping each other out with their assignments, watching television programs and talking about moments from the past or experiences in their classes. Kisumi believed that he had a stronger relationship with Makoto then Haruka ever did. It didn't matter to him if the two of them had been childhood friends, that didn't mean anything to Kisumi.

The door to his room gently opened and in came Hayato with a happy look on his face. "Onii-chan! Makoto's here to see you!"

"Tell him to go away."

"Huh? But onii-chan that would be mean."

"It's okay, he'll understand why. I don't want to see him right now."

"Are you mad at Makoto…?"

"Yeah, we had a small fight. So it's better if we don't talk or see each other for a while. You can still hang out with him and his siblings if you want."

Hayato's eyes saddened at the thought of Kisumi and Makoto not getting along. Kisumi didn't like to see his sweet little brother upset. He hated how vulnerable he was to such a small kid. He sighed out. "Tell Makoto to come in here."

Hayato's face lightened up. "Really?! Okay!" Hayato quickly ran off and out of sight. Kisumi took the time to mentally prepare himself. He really didn't want to face Makoto, but he had no choice. They had to talk sooner or later, especially before they went back to their dorm. It didn't take long for the tall olive haired male to appear at his door way.

"Hi Kisumi. Is it okay if I come in?" Makoto asked a little nervously. Kisumi nodded his head. Makoto walked inside the room and closed the door behind him. He looked back at Kisumi who was looking away. "I'm really sorry for making you upset. It's not like me to get angry and I understand if you're mad at me for it."

"Of course I'm mad. I'm furious because all you can ever think about is Haruka."

"But he's my…lover. I'm going to want to protect my relationship with him and defend him if anyone starts to say mean things. That's why I want us to be clear that we can only be friends."

"What if Haruka leaves you for someone else? Will I have a chance then?"

"Kisumi…Haruka wouldn't do that."

"I'm speaking hypothetically. I know it's pretty much impossible."

"Well, if something like that did happen, I'd have to think about it. But as for now, everything is going great between us. My family all knows about us being together. So, it'd be nice if I could also keep an important friend by my side…Is that too much to ask for?"

Kisumi looked at Makoto's gentle face. There were so many times where he imagined them being together, going out on dates, kissing and expressing their love to one another. Now, they were only day dreams and the reality he had to accept was that the person he loved the most was already taken by someone else.

"Take me out later and I'll forgive you."

"But what about your ankle?"

"It's a lot better. I'll be able to walk around. So, will you do that for me?"

Makoto couldn't help but smile so brightly that Kisumi felt like his heart skipped a beat. "Of course!" Kisumi felt his face heat up. He loved and hated the way Makoto could easily fluster him. He'd have to find a way to tame his heart one way or another if he wanted to keep Makoto in his life. It was going to be a challenge, but he had no choice but to do it.

XXXX

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled out as he ran over to hug Haruka. Rei walked up to the two, already used to Nagisa's uncontrollable hugs. They had agreed to meet near the Iwatobi beach.

"How are you today Haruka-senpai?"

"I'm fine. I was just at Makoto's house a while ago."

Nagisa let go of Haruka and smiled. "That sounds great! So you and Mako-chan had breakfast together?"

"Yeah, and we told his family that we were together. They took it well."

Rei and Nagisa both looked at Haruka surprised. They then smiled with content knowing that their friends were doing well and had approval from Makoto's family. "Mako-chan and Haru-chan made another step in their relationship! We have to celebrate!"

"Where is Makoto-senpai by the way?" Rei asked as he looked around.

"He went to Kisumi's place to apologize. They had a small argument last night."

"That's not good," Nagisa replied, "I hope they can make up. Kisumi's not a bad guy. He just fell in love with Mako-chan like Haru-chan did."

Haruka knew that Nagisa had a point. It wasn't Kisumi's fault for falling in love with Makoto. Makoto was like a prince and everywhere he went, all eyes were always on him. He attracted people and as much as Haruka hated other people checking out his boyfriend, he had to deal with it.

"Have you talked to Rin, Haruka-senpai?" Rei thought it was a good time to ask. Kisumi wasn't the only person they had to worry about. Haruka shook his head no. He hadn't thought about contacting Rin after what happened in the locker room. Just thinking about it made him angry.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to RinRin yet Haru-chan. We don't blame you for being mad at him," Nagisa responded as soon as he noticed Haruka's change of mood. Haruka smiled and nodded in return, thankful for his friend's words. "Besides, the way things are going now; it won't be long until Makoto has you underneath him, begging for…!"

"N-Nagisa-san!" Rei shouted out as he quickly moved to cover his lover's mouth with his hand. Haruka felt a small blush creep onto his face. Sure, he wasn't going to deny that the desire for Makoto had grown since they started dating. They had marked each other passionately the night before, which Haruka made sure to cover up with his Iwatobi jacket just like Makoto did. If Makoto hadn't stopped them, Haruka felt like he would have let whatever happen, happen and be okay with it.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Haruka noticed the sparkles in Nagisa's eyes. It felt like the blonde haired guy knew what he was thinking. Behind Rei's hand that was still covering his mouth, Nagisa was mischievously grinning. Haruka sighed out, wondering when he had become like Nagisa.

XXXX

While Haruka spent his day hanging out with Rei and Nagisa, Makoto spent it helping at the rec center while seeing familiar faces swimming around in the pool. He couldn't wait to graduate and finally become a swimming instructor. He'd be able to be around smiling faces and show kids how to swim just like he had learned.

After a long day at the rec center, Makoto made his way to the small diner that Kisumi wanted them to go to. Makoto made sure to text Haruka and told him that he'd go to his place for a while after he left the diner. He wanted to know how everything went with Rei and Nagisa. Makoto made a note that they'd all hang out once more before he had to leave to Tokyo.

Arriving to the diner, Makoto walked inside and saw Kisumi already sitting at a table, looking at the menu. He walked over and sat down across from the pink haired male. "I'm sorry I got here a little late."

"It's okay. I didn't wait long. I already know what I want to order so get your wallet ready," Kisumi said with a slight grin on his face. Makoto smiled nervously, hoping he had sufficient money to pay for them both. He looked down at the menu and quickly made up his mind on what he wanted to get. A young waitress came over to take their orders. Kisumi noticed her flirty gestures and smile towards Makoto and couldn't help but inwardly feel jealous. The waitress took the menus and walked away while Makoto looked over at Kisumi.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked as soon as he noticed the annoyed look on Kisumi's face.

"That girl was giving you all types of looks and you didn't notice!"

"Looks? What looks?"

Kisumi couldn't believe how Makoto didn't notice. This was why he worried over him. He could be attacked at any moment and wouldn't even see it coming. "Makoto, if you're really in a relationship with Haruka, then at least be more aware of your surroundings. If not, Haruka will more then likely explode with jealousy every time you two go out."

"Ah, right. I'll make sure to do that," Makoto replied with a nervous smile. A jealous Haruka was cute, but at the same time scary. It made Haruka even more ferocious when they were alone. Makoto was happy he was able to cover up the hickeys on his neck.

The door to the diner opened and someone walked inside. Makoto looked over and as soon as he did his eyes went wide. Kisumi looked over to see what had surprised Makoto so much and saw Rin walking over to sit down with Sosuke and Nitori. Images of Rin pressing his lips against Haruka's filled Makoto's mind. He didn't like knowing that Haruka's lips were forced into a kiss. Makoto stood up and began to make his way over to the table.

"Hey! Makoto! Where are you going?!" Kisumi yelled as he also got up and ran after his friend. Makoto stopped in front of the table as Rin, Sosuke and Nitori looked at him.

"Rin…I'd like it if you didn't try anything with Haru anymore," Makoto said in almost a whisper. The way he spoke sent shivers down Kisumi's and Nitori's spines. Rin glared at Makoto and stood up to face him.

"I don't think that's going to be possible. If you haven't figured it out Makoto, I love Haruka just like you do. I want him to be with me. So I'll let him have his fun while you're around, but once you go back to Tokyo, I won't hesitate to take what really belongs to me."

Makoto clutched his hand into a fist and glared back at Rin. Kisumi looked on, hoping that the two wouldn't get into a fight. Rin grinned at the sight of Makoto getting angry. "Rin, as a friend, I'm warning you, don't try anything on Haru," Makoto said again.

"Why? Does it scare you that Haru might just leave you behind and come to me? I'm sure I'd be able to satisfy him way more then you ever could."

Makoto snapped and grabbed onto Rin's jacket collar. Kisumi quickly moved to grab Makoto's arm, hoping to prevent anything from happening even further. Sosuke and Nitori also stood up, prepared to interfere if the two started to fight. Rin and Makoto continued to look at one another. The shark and the whale were on the edge. They were ready to start attacking in order to possess the beautiful dolphin that stole their hearts.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_O And that's it for this chapter. It's actually longer then all the rest! xD Yay! I'm surprised I was able to write this much o.o I guess it's thanks to reading fanfics on the anime Mirage of Blaze ._. It motivated me to work on my own stories hehe.**

 **Any way, what's going to happen now? :o Yes, I had to put the shark, whale and dolphin metaphors! I couldn't help it :P Thanks for reading! Your reviews and follows are appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Haruka went to lie on his bed after a long day out with Nagisa and Rei. He took out his phone and looked at it. He saw that there was still no new message from Makoto and wondered what was taking him so long. Haruka sighed out, hoping that everything had gone alright with Kisumi. It would be one less person to worry about. Haruka looked at his phone again and thought about messaging Rin. He wanted to make things clear with the red haired guy. Then again he didn't want to see Rin, at least not until Makoto went back to Tokyo.

Haruka closed his eyes and pictured Makoto's smiling face. If only Makoto knew how that smile always sent shivers down his spine. He wanted that smile to be only his and belong to only him. He noticed how possessive he had become over his lover, but it was necessary. Makoto was eye candy and if he was left alone, he'd be snatched away.

"Makoto…" Haruka softly whispered.

XXXX

Makoto knocked on Haruka's door. He was still riled up because of Rin. He didn't want to imagine Haruka in his arms. He knew it wouldn't happen, but he still couldn't shake off the uneasiness Rin had caused within him. The door opened and allowed Makoto to face his boyfriend who was already wearing his blue pajamas.

"Makoto, I thought you weren't going to come."

"Sorry Haru. I came a little later then I thought. Should I just go home?"

Haruka gave Makoto a slight glare. "Why would I send you home?"

Makoto laughed a little. "You're right. Then excuse my intrusion." Makoto said as he walked in while Haruka closed the door.

"How did everything go with Kisumi?" Haruka asked as he faced his lover.

"It went well…Until I came across Rin."

"Rin? Did he say anything?" Makoto kept silent and looked away. Haruka found it odd and moved closer to Makoto. "Makoto?"

Makoto grabbed Haruka's arm and dragged him up the stairs. Once they made it to Haruka's room, Makoto gently pushed Haruka onto the bed and leaned down to kiss him. Haruka was surprised with the sudden attack, but began to kiss his lover in return.

Haruka's hand slowly started to move up Makoto's back. He wanted to feel every muscle that Makoto had. In three days Makoto would be back in Tokyo with Kisumi and it'd be back to talking on the phone again. Haruka wished he could go with him or that Makoto could stay in Iwatobi, but Haruka knew it was a selfish wish. Makoto knew what he wanted to be in the future so it was only fair if his boyfriend backed him up in his dream.

Makoto pressed his lips harder against Haruka's. He wanted to know that Haruka's heart only belonged to him and no one else. Makoto eagerly took off Haruka's shirt and then his own. Haruka could clearly see the desire in Makoto's eyes and wondered what had gotten into him. Makoto moved down and gently pecked kisses on Haruka's neck and down his chest. Every kiss sent a wave of pleasure through Haruka's body. Makoto slowly began to get closer and closer to Haruka's special area. Haruka prepared himself, but was surprised when Makoto stopped and moved away.

"Haru…We can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm doing this out of jealousy, like you did when Kisumi gave me a hickey. I saw Rin today and he said he was going to steal you away once I go back to Tokyo. He also said he'd be able to satisfy you more then me…"

"And you believed him?"

"Haru…"

"Makoto, how many times am I going to have to tell you? You're the only one for me. No one can ever replace you especially Rin. What you should do is trust me and not listen to anything he says, okay?"

Makoto smiled and moved down to kiss Haruka's forehead. He then looked into Haruka's blue eyes. "I believe you Haru." Haruka smiled and lightly kissed Makoto. "I guess I should get going. We need to make these last three days fun."

"You know Makoto, you're a tease."

"Huh? A tease? How?"

"You passionately kiss me, lead me to my bed and take off our shirts. Then you kiss my body like you were really going to go further, but then stop. That's teasing Makoto."

"Ah, I'm sorry Haru. I want our first time to be out of love and not jealousy. I got a little carried away."

Haruka wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and smiled. "Don't keep me waiting too long, okay?" Makoto blushed at Haruka's words and smiled nervously. There was definitely a side of Haruka no one else knew but him.

XXXX

Later that night…

Nagisa: Mako-chan! How did everything go with Kisumi?

Makoto: It was fine…Until Rin showed up.

Nagisa: What happened?! O.O

Makoto: He said he'll steal Haru from me when I go back to Tokyo D:

Nagisa: WHAT?! :O No way! . I won't let that happen! -.- Don't worry Mako-chan! I'll keep Haru-chan safe!

Makoto: Thanks Nagisa :D I appreciate it!

Nagisa: What are friends for? :P Any way, did you get to see Haru-chan?

Makoto: Yup! ^.^ He's so cute. I love him so much.

Nagisa: Hehe, did something happen Mako-chan? :P

Makoto: O_O No, not really. How did everything go with you, Rei and Haru today?

Nagisa: It was fun! :D We were talking about your birthday so be prepared! :D

Makoto: ^_^' Haha okay I will!

Nagisa: Night Mako-chan! I'll let you sleep now :D

Makoto: Good night ^.^

XXXX

Nagisa: Haru-chan! Are you awake? O_O

Haruka: Yeah. I can't sleep.

Nagisa: Thinking about Mako-chan? :P

Haruka: What if I am?

Nagisa: AWWW Haru-chan! ^_^ Do you know what you're going to give Mako-chan for his birthday yet?

Haruka: I'm still thinking.

Nagisa: I know the perfect present to give him! Do you want to know what it is? It involves you :D

Haruka: …

Nagisa: The best present Mako-chan could get is his beloved Haru-chan! I already have a perfect plan set up so I'll meet you tomorrow at 3 at your place, okay? :D Good night Haru-chan! Dream of Mako-chan!

Haruka sighed out. He didn't even want to imagine what Nagisa had planned. All Haruka wanted was to enjoy the last three days with Makoto as much as he could. He wouldn't be able to see Makoto until summer. The thought alone made him feel lonely. If only he had gone to Tokyo with Makoto from the beginning then everything would be better. Haruka remembered what Makoto had said about Rin and his threat. He looked at his phone and began to type out a message.

Haruka: I want us to meet up the day after Makoto leaves. We have to make everything clear.

Rin: I'll see you then Haru.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I didn't have internet access since the last time I updated and I haven't gotten around to writing for this story O_O Any way, here is an update and I hope you enjoyed it :D The next chapter will be Makoto's birthday and the last day he's in Iwatobi. I'm deciding to fast forward since I have nothing else in mind to fill in the other two days o.o**

 **Thanks for reading! ^_^ Reviews are always welcomed! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

The next two days had gone by quickly to Haruka's dismay. It was finally Makoto's birthday and the last day he would be in Iwatobi until summer. Haruka didn't want to think about it. He wanted to be happy on Makoto's special day and send him off with a smile. Everything was planned out. They'd have a picnic with Makoto's family, Nagisa, Rei, Kisumi and Hayato. Afterwards Haruka would spend the rest of the day alone with Makoto and give him his present.

The present…That was something Haruka was nervous about. It was Nagisa's idea and although Haruka was reluctant at first, eventually he accepted to do it. What Makoto would think about it and what his reaction would be Haruka would soon find out. Grabbing a small bag that was sitting on his table, Haruka walked towards the entrance, put on his shoes and left his house.

Walking down the stairs Haruka made it to the Tachibana household. He gently knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It didn't take long for the door to open and Haruka to be greeted by his boyfriend's smile. Makoto was wearing a green v-neck shirt that matched his eye color and black jeans that fitted to his body.

"Haru! Come in! My dad should be here soon with the van."

"Sure. Oh, here's your present. I have another one for you, but I'll give it to you later."

Makoto grabbed the bag and Haruka's hand at the same time. He pulled Haruka towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks Haru. I can't wait to open it. But why did you get me two presents? I'd be happy with just one from you."

"Is it bad to want to shower your boyfriend with gifts on his birthday?" Haruka replied with a slight blush on his face.

Makoto chuckled, "No, its fine. I'm looking forward to both."

"Makoto, stop flirting with Haru and let him inside," Mrs. Tachibana interrupted as she poked her head out from the kitchen. Makoto let go of Haruka and smiled nervously. Haruka walked passed Makoto and up to Mrs. Tachibana. She was covered in flour. "It's always so nice to see you Haru! Ah, if you're wondering why I'm covered in flour, well, I decided to bake a cake with Ren and Ran's help. They're upstairs changing. I'm about to go do the same."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious," Haruka replied.

"Why thank you Haru. I'll let Makoto give you company while I go change. My husband should be here soon." Mrs. Tachibana turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving Haruka and Makoto alone. Haruka turned to face Makoto and wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist. Makoto did the same.

"I can't wait for all of us to be together. But I feel a little bad for not inviting Rin…" Makoto said while he rested his chin on Haruka's head.

"It would have been awkward if you did. It's already going to be interesting with Kisumi there."

"Kisumi won't give you any trouble Haru."

"Good," Haruka responded. His hands slowly started to make their way onto Makoto's butt which took the taller male by surprise.

"H-Haru!"

"Hm?"

"Y-Your hands!"

"It's your fault for wearing clothes that show off your body."

"Should I change?"

"No…I like what you're wearing now." Haruka looked up at Makoto and moved forward to kiss him. They didn't realize how long they had been kissing until they heard someone clear their throat. Haruka and Makoto leaned away from each other and looked to the side. Ren and Ran were glaring daggers at them.

"Ren! Ran! The two of you look great!" Makoto said trying to change the atmosphere and letting go of Haruka.

"It's not fair! I want to kiss you too!" Ran yelled.

"Yeah, me too!" Ren added.

"Too bad, he's mine," Haruka replied bluntly. Makoto's face turned a bright shade of red. To Makoto's relief, Mrs. Tachibana was making her way downstairs already dressed in a colorful spring dress.

"Alright, let's get going everyone. Remember this is Makoto's special day so please behave." Everyone nodded their heads. Makoto was glad he had a mom that could easily change the atmosphere. If it wasn't for her, he didn't want to imagine what could have happened between his lover and his siblings.

XXXX

The picnic was going well as everyone ate and talked with one another. It was a beautiful sunny day. Ren, Ran and Hayato were busy playing tag after they ate, leaving the adults to sit under a tree by themselves.

"You're going to love my present Mako-chan!" Nagisa cheerfully said as he continued to eat his piece of watermelon.

"I'm excited to see what it is Nagisa," Makoto replied.

"I'm not looking forward to going back to class. I wish this break was longer," Kisumi said with a look of disappointment.

"It'll be fine Kisumi. We just have a few months left until we're done with the year."

"You're right. Not too long now," Kisumi replied. He took a sip of his soda and took a quick glance at Haruka. He couldn't help but feel envious seeing how close Makoto and Haruka were sitting next to each other.

"Makoto, why don't you start opening your presents?" Mrs. Tachibana suggested.

"Okay. Ren! Ran! Hayato! We're going to open presents!" Makoto yelled. The three quickly stopped playing and ran over to sit with everyone. Mrs. Tachibana handed Makoto a green bag.

"This is from your father and me. Happy birthday honey." Makoto reached into the bag and took out a medium sized white plush cat. He then took out a dark green jacket along with an envelope that contained $100.

"Wow! Thank you mom and dad! I love them!"

"We knew you would," Mr. Tachibana replied with a small smile.

"Open ours next!" Ran said as she handed Makoto a small box. Makoto opened it and found different kinds of beach shells along with a drawing of the Tachibana family.

"This is amazing! Thanks Ren and Ran! I'll make sure to put the picture on my dorm wall and keep the shells in a safe place." The twins beamed with satisfaction. Nagisa grabbed a yellow bag and moved it in front of Makoto.

"It's my turn! Get ready to be amazed Mako-chan!"

Makoto laughed a little. He reached into the bag and took out a picture frame with a picture of Nagisa, Rei, Haruka and Makoto. He reached in again and took out a bottle of body lotion and a green Iwaobi t-shirt. "Thanks Nagisa! These are really great!"

"You're welcome Mako-chan!"

"Eh? There's another box in here."

"You might want to open that later," Nagisa said with a wink. Makoto smiled nervously and nodded. He could only imagine what it was. Rei handed Makoto a blue bag.

"I hope you like it Makoto-senpai."

Makoto reached into the bag and pulled out a book on nutrition, a book on swimming and a book about different kinds of cats. "Thanks Rei!"

"Rei! I told you not to give Mako-chan books!" Nagisa said with a pout.

"I couldn't think of anything else! Besides, Makoto-senpai will be able to read all of them. Right Makoto-senpai?"

"That's right. I really do appreciate it."

"Kisumi! Give Makoto our present now!" Hayato said while he pulled on Kisumi's shirt. Kisumi grabbed onto the pink bag and handed it over to Makoto.

"This is from Hayato and me. Happy birthday."

Makoto reached into the bag and took out a basketball jersey, a bag of candy and a birthday day card with a kitty on it. "This is really thoughtful. I love it! Thanks Hayato, Kisumi." Hayato smiled while Kisumi nodded his head.

"Haru-chan! You're last!" Nagisa said as he eyed Haruka with a slight grin. Haruka grabbed the small blue bag that was left and gave it to Makoto.

Makoto opened Haruka's present and was surprised when he took out a long black box. He opened it to reveal a dolphin necklace. He looked up at Haruka who smiled at him. He took out the whale necklace from underneath his shirt to show Makoto. "I owe you for letting me have that dolphin key chain when we were kids."

Makoto smiled back and looked down at the necklace. "I love it Haru. I'll make sure to wear it."

"Why don't you put it on now?" Mrs. Tachibana suggested. Haruka and Makoto blushed and looked at one another. Haruka nodded and grabbed the dolphin necklace. He moved behind Makoto and wrapped the necklace around his neck. Everyone except for Kisumi looked at the two with smiles on their faces. Kisumi slowly clutched his hand into a tight fist. It took all of his self-control to keep calm. No matter what he said, he still wasn't over Makoto. Seeing Haruka act so lovingly towards Makoto only made Kisumi want to steal the olive haired male even more.

XXXX

The day had gone by in a flash. After the picnic, Haruka and Makoto spent some time together, walking next to the Iwatobi beach. They ate some ice cream and went back to Haruka's place for the final present Nagisa had kept talking about. Makoto and Rei waited outside while Nagisa and Haruka were doing who knows what in Haruka's house. After ten minutes had passed the front door had finally opened.

Nagisa left Haruka's house, satisfied with what he had done and approached Rei and Makoto who were waiting in front of Makoto's place. "Haruka's ready to give you your present Mako-chan! Enjoy!" Nagisa grabbed Rei's hand and ran away, leaving Makoto to wonder what his blond haired friend had done to Haruka. Makoto turned towards the steps and walked up to Haruka's house. He opened the door, took off his shoes and looked around.

"Haru?"

Makoto continued to look around and moved up the staircase. He noticed Haruka's room door was slightly opened and walked up to it. Slowly, he pushed the door to open wider and looked inside. His eyes went wide once he saw Haruka sitting on his bed shirtless with a mermaid costume tail, his wrists tied together with a blue ribbon and a blue bow on his head.

"H-Haru…!"

"Surprise. I'm your second gift."

"Y-You! So this is what Nagisa was so happy about!"

"Yeah…Do you like it?"

"Of course I do Haru! You look so cute!" Haruka blushed a bit and averted his gaze. He was embarrassed. Makoto walked over to Haruka, grabbed his chin and made Haruka turn his way. "Should I un-wrap my present?" Haruka looked down and nodded. Makoto moved his mouth down to the ribbon around Haruka's wrists and started to undo the knot with his teeth. Haruka watched flustered and in awe. Makoto slowly pulled the ribbon away and off of Haruka. He moved up to Haruka's face and sweetly kissed his lover.

"Haru…Are you sure you want us to do this? We can wait a little longer."

"I want this Mako…I want you."

Haruka gently placed his hand on Makoto's face and leaned in for another kiss. Their tender kiss slowly started to turn more passionate and heated. Makoto carefully pushed Haruka onto the bed and traced his hand down Haruka's exposed upper body. Haruka quivered with the feeling of Makoto's fingertips running down his chest and stomach. Haruka moved his hand underneath Makoto's shirt and traced it up Makoto's well toned stomach and chest.

Makoto gasped a little as he broke the kiss and took off his shirt. He moved back down and pecked gentle kisses and bites on Haruka's neck. Haruka bit his lower lip. He could hear his heart beating rapidly. Makoto unzipped the mermaid tail and slowly removed it from Haruka. He noticed Haruka's embarrassed face as he was left only in his boxers. "Haru…" Makoto gently kissed Haruka's stomach while he started to slide Haruka's only piece of clothing down his legs. Makoto made sure to prepare Haruka and wear protection like his mother advised. He had to thank Nagisa for leaving some on Haruka's bed.

The two kissed and touched one another as much as they could. They didn't hold back and accepted each other's bodies. Haruka felt overjoyed knowing that they had finally taken another step in their relationship. He'd cherish their first night until he was able to be in Makoto's arms again. From what Nagisa told him, he'd feel the extreme soreness and pain in the morning, but he decided he'd put up with it if it meant being with Makoto over and over again.

"H-Happy birthday Makoto…I love you," Haruka whispered.

"I love you too, Haru."

With their bodies and hearts connected, Makoto and Haruka forgot about everything and everyone else. Their hands found each other and clasped together while they submitted to their love in the dim room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O.O So….What did you think? O_O I didn't go into full detail because I can't find it in me to write in a lot of detail haha xD But I still hope you enjoyed it! I decided to post two chapters at once to make up for the time I didn't update (thanks to no internet access and lack of motivation to write).**

 **Any way, what's going to happen next now that Makoto is going back to University? What is Rin going to do? What is Kisumi going to do? O.o Well you'll find out when I update again! :D Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Haruka slowly started to open his eyes. He noticed that Makoto was no longer lying next to him. Haruka started to lift himself up but winced at the pain he felt in the lower part of his body. Perhaps they did go overboard last night for their first time. Haruka wanted to lie back down and lie under his covers the entire day, but he knew that he needed to see Makoto off.

The door to the room opened as Makoto walked in wearing nothing but a towel. Haruka noticed that his hair was damp and there were still drops of water gliding down his tone body. If Haruka wasn't in so much pain, he would have gotten up and attacked his boyfriend.

"Good morning Haru. Are you feeling okay?"

"My butt hurts a lot."

"EH?! Really?! I'm so sorry Haru! It's my fault you're in pain!"

"It's okay. I'll be fine soon. Nagisa told me that over time it gets better."

"Ah is that so? Hmm, I guess Nagisa would know right?" Makoto replied with a nervous smile. He walked over to Haruka's side and sat next to him. "I'm going to go finish packing the last bit of my stuff. Meet me in front of my house at noon so we can go to the train station together, okay?"

"Okay," Haruka said with a smile. Makoto leaned in to give Haruka a quick and gentle kiss before he got up and grabbed his clothes. Haruka looked at him a bit confused. "Makoto, are you going to get dressed in the bathroom?"

"Ah, yeah. Why? Do you need to go use it Haru?"

"No…I just thought you should get dressed here…I mean, I've already seen everything."

"H-Haru!" Makoto yelped with embarrassment. It's true, they did see more of each other the night before, but it still didn't stop Makoto's timid nature.

"Fine, I won't look."

Haruka buried himself under the bed sheets so Makoto could have some privacy. Makoto looked at Haruka for a bit before he started to get dressed. As soon as he finished, he walked over to Haruka's side and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll see you later Haru." Makoto turned around and walked out of the room. Haruka slowly pulled the bed covers away from his face that was a bright red. He loved the way his heart was beating really fast in his chest. He owed it all to Makoto. He was the only one who could make Haruka feel so happy.

XXXX

Noon had arrived faster then Haruka had expected. He had taken a shower, eaten breakfast and gotten ready to meet Makoto as best as he could. He still felt sore and found it hard to really walk around, but he decided to endure it for his boyfriend. Leaving his house, Haruka spotted Makoto waiting outside with his bag. He was playing with a stray cat on the steps. Haruka loved the smile Makoto always had on his face. It brightened up his day.

Haruka began to walk down the stairs until he reached Makoto. Makoto noticed, got up and smiled. "You made it Haru. Rei and Nagisa said they'd meet us at the train station. Kisumi should be there soon too."

"Then we should get going," Haruka replied as he grabbed Makoto's hand. The two smiled at one another and began to walk off. Haruka was going to miss having Makoto by his side. He wanted to savor the little time he still had with his lover as much as he could.

XXXX

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagisa fiercely waved his arms in the air as Makoto and Haruka walked up to him and Rei. "How did everything go last night? Did you like your present Mako-chan?"

"I really did Nagisa. Thanks for helping Haru," Makoto replied with a nervous smile. Rei and Nagisa looked at the two and then at each other.

"They finally did it!" Nagisa yelled in happiness. "So tell me Haru-chan! Did you like it? Was Makoto gentle or rough? Did he use the condoms I left behind? Who was…?!" Rei quickly covered Nagisa's mouth to prevent him from saying anything else. He loved his lover, but at times Nagisa didn't know the limit to what he said.

"I'm sorry Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai. You know how Nagisa can be," Rei said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay. He tells me about your romantic nights, so there's nothing to hide," Haruka replied in a monotone voice. Makoto and Rei wondered when their lovers had become so close to the point they shared intimate details about their love lives. Makoto shivered a little with the thought of Nagisa giving Haruka advice on the matter. To his relief, Kisumi was walking up to them with a bag in his hand and a vanilla milkshake in the other.

"Hey. The train should be here in three minutes. I tried calling you Mako, but you didn't answer me."

"Ah sorry about that Kisumi. Ran and Ren were keeping me occupied until I left."

"It's understandable. Hayato was the same way. He clung to me for dear life. Ah, he's so adorable."

Nagisa pulled away from Rei's grasp and walked over to Kisumi. "That looks really good! Can I have sip?!"

"Nagisa! Why are you asking that?!" Rei asked in disbelief.

"Because I can. So Kisumi, can I have a sip?!"

"I don't think your boyfriend would like you sharing a drink with another guy. I'm sure he can buy you one when you guys leave."

"Hmm, that's actually a good idea! You heard him Rei! I want a milkshake when we leave! Ah, and buy Haru-chan one too because he's going to be sad once Mako-chan's gone!"

Kisumi looked towards Makoto and Haruka and noticed that they were holding hands. The sight caused an ache in his chest, but he decided to quickly look away and pretend he didn't notice. The five continued to talk, well Nagisa was the one mainly talking, until the train finally arrived.

"Well this is it. I'll send all of you a message once we get back to our dorm," Makoto said as he looked at his friends.

"You better! We'll be waiting for you when you come back in the summer!" Nagisa replied.

"Take care Makoto-senpai. You too Kisumi-senpai, and good luck with your classes."

"Thanks," Kisumi responded. He looked over at Makoto. "Let's hurry before the train leaves us."

Makoto nodded his head. He looked at Haruka and smiled. "I'll miss you a lot Haru, but I'll be back in no time." Haruka nodded in return. He quickly placed a kiss on Makoto's cheek and leaned away with a slight blush on his face. Makoto kissed Haruka's hand before he let go of it and followed Kisumi onto the train. Haruka watched as Makoto and Kisumi vanished from his sight and the train started to move away. He wished he was on that train too, but he knew he had to endure the distance put in between him and Makoto.

Now, he had to prepare himself for the next day. He was going to meet up with Rin and make things clear. How it would all unfold was unpredictable. Haruka just hoped that there wouldn't be any more trouble waiting for him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! ^-^ I hope this was a good enough chapter! I appreciate all of the follows, favorites and reviews! It really means a lot to me :D Any way, thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

The train ride back to Tokyo went by quickly. Kisumi and Makoto were happy when they finally arrived to their dorm and put their bags down. They had to make sure they rested well since they'd be resuming their classes the next day. Makoto eagerly went to lie down on his bed, ready to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Kisumi, on the other hand, took out a towel and a change of clothes.

"Hey Mako, are you going to take a shower before you go to sleep?"

"Probably not…You can go ahead without me Kisumi."

"Alright."

Kisumi grabbed his stuff and left the room. Makoto reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

Makoto: Haru, I'm back in my dorm :D

Haruka: I'm glad you made it back safely.

Makoto: Me too. Were you about to go to bed?

Haruka: Not yet. I just got home a while ago. I was with Nagisa and Rei.

Makoto: Aww ;-; I wish I was there. I miss everyone already.

Haruka: It'll be okay. We'll see each other again in a few months.

Makoto: Do you miss me Haru? :D

Haruka: …Of course I do.

Makoto: Does your body still hurt? ;-;

Haruka: I'm okay. It's not as bad as it was in the morning.

Makoto: You're too nice Haru-chan! You should have told me to stop if you knew you were going to feel pain in the morning! D:

Haruka: -.-' Makoto…I wanted it. So stop apologizing, and drop the "chan."

Makoto: Are you sure?

Haruka: Yes.

Makoto: ^_^ I love you.

Haruka: I love you too. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Makoto: Okay :D Good night Haru!

Haru: Good night.

Makoto put down his phone and smiled. He closed his eyes, hoping that he'd be able to dream with Haruka.

XXXX

Kisumi walked back into the dorm after his shower. He found Makoto fast asleep and couldn't help but smile. Kisumi walked over to Makoto's bed side and looked down at Makoto's peaceful face. It was just them again. There was no Haruka around to interrupt them or get in the way. Kisumi slowly leaned down towards Makoto and placed a kiss on Makoto's lips. Kisumi then leaned away and looked at Makoto. He loved the feeling of Makoto's lips pressed against his. He wanted Makoto to belong to him and him alone.

Kisumi leaned down for another kiss. Makoto didn't react or wake up which made Kisumi want to take the kiss even further. He started to deepen the kiss a little, careful to not make Makoto wake up. If only Kisumi could be Makoto's lover. If only Makoto could love him like he loved Haruka. That's all he ever wanted since the three had met in middle school. Makoto was always friendly to everyone. He was the ray of sunlight that brought peace into Kisumi's heart.

Slowly, Kisumi broke the kiss and moved away. His face was flushed from the passionate kiss he had just placed on the guy he loved. He knew Makoto would get upset if he found out what Kisumi had done. Makoto had made it clear that he just wanted to be friends with Kisumi. He made it clear that Haruka was the only one that had his heart. Kisumi said he'd accept it, but deep down he knew he never could. One way or another he was going to steal Makoto away from Haruka. In the end, the one who was going to be in Makoto's arms was going to be him.

XXXX

Haruka sat up on his bed in the dark room. He couldn't find it in him to sleep. He felt empty without Makoto. He knew he'd have to get used to not seeing Makoto around for a while like he had gotten used to it before. But after what happened between them the night before, Haruka found it even harder to part ways. He had become Makoto's. They had shared a loving and passionate night in each other's arms, a night Haruka had day dreamed a lot about.

The mermaid tail Nagisa had bought and put on Haruka was still lying on the floor next to the bed. Haruka blushed in embarrassment as he recalled it. Makoto seemed to be the only one Haruka was willing to do anything for, even go as far as dressing up. Thinking about it, Haruka wanted to see Makoto dressed up as a firefighter for some reason. Makoto had the perfect build to wear the uniform. He'd also look really good in the outfit.

Haruka quickly shook his head and controlled himself. If Nagisa knew about the thoughts that ran through Haruka's mind, he would never hear the end of it. Did Nagisa have similar thoughts about Rei? Part of Haruka wanted to know, just so he wouldn't feel alone. Picking up his phone, Haruka went through the pictures Nagisa had taken with his phone on Makoto's birthday. There was a picture of Nagisa hugging Rei, one with the four of them, one of everyone, one of the Tachibana family, one of Makoto with his siblings and Hayato, one of Makoto and Haruka, and one of Makoto, Kisumi, and Haruka where Kisumi had his arms around the two of them.

Looking at the picture Haruka couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. He had noticed Kisumi's slight glares towards him during the picnic whenever he had grabbed Makoto's hand or showed affection towards his lover. Something in his heart was making him anxious knowing that Kisumi and Makoto were going to be alone again. Haruka trusted Makoto, but when it came to Kisumi, it was a different story. Haruka knew better then to believe that Kisumi would just back off. He had the same feeling about Rin. In 24 hours, he would be meeting with the red haired male to talk about their current situation. The time was slowly ticking.

XXXX

"Rin-senpai…"

Nitori looked over at Rin who was silently sitting in a chair across the room. Sosuke had already calmed his breathing and zipped up his pants. He looked over at Rin too. It was unusual for him to be so silent.

"Rin, it's your turn," Sosuke said as he got off the bed.

"You and Nitori can go for another round. My mind isn't on this tonight," Rin replied.

"Does it have to do with Haruka?" Sosuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with him tomorrow. He's most likely going to tell me to stay friends and that he only loves Makoto…What does Makoto have that I don't?"

"Rin-senpai, you can't give up! If you really love him, then you'll fight for him!"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do Nitori. I'm going to make Haru see that I'm the one for him. Like the saying goes 'Where there's a will, there's a way.'"

XXXX

The sun was shining brightly during the mid afternoon. Haruka waited anxiously in the park for Rin to arrive. To calm his nerves, Haruka decided to look through his phone and look at the cute cat picture Makoto had sent him in the morning. Just one look at the picture and at Makoto's message put Haruka at ease and made him smile.

"Got a message from Makoto?"

Haruka quickly looked up and saw Rin walking up to him. He put his phone away and put his full attention on the red haired male. "Good you're here. Now we can talk."

"Tell me what's on your mind Haru."

"I want you to be clear on how much I love Makoto. There can't be anything between you and me other then friendship. If you can't accept that, then we don't need to see each other anymore."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that. You know Haru, if I have to accept Makoto just so I can continue being by your side then I will. So let's act like none of that ever happened and keep being the good friends we've always been. Does that sound fine?"

Haruka wasn't entirely sure if he should believe Rin's words, but he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Haruka nodded his head in response which made Rin smile in return. "Hey Haru, why don't we go get something to eat? We can go to the rec center afterwards. We still need to have our race you know."

"Sure."

Rin and Haruka started to walk off. Rin glanced over at Haruka's calm face. He was going to open up Haruka's eyes and show him that Makoto wasn't the one. By the end of the week he knew he'd have Haruka. He'd make sure Makoto was a thing of the past.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_O Rin! What's wrong with you?! :O haha well I know what's wrong with him because I made him act that way xD hehe no hate towards Rin, but he makes a good rival o.o Any way I hope you liked this chapter :D Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me a while to update ;_; I've been busy and haven't had the motivation to work on my fanfics D: But I hope that this chapter can make up for it :D Thanks for reading and please enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A lecture on the first day back from break was tough for a lot of the students in the room. Half of them were barely awake while the other half forced themselves to listen and take notes. Makoto sat in the middle row and wrote down every piece of important information he could catch. He didn't want to fall behind especially with his parents helping him pay for his tuition. Makoto was glad he had a good night's rest. It helped him focus more; something he could tell wasn't easy for his fellow companions.

After an hour and a half of struggling, Makoto finally left the room and headed to the cafeteria. He had an hour before he had to go to his next class. Luckily Kisumi had a similar schedule so they would meet up for lunch at the cafeteria. Makoto said his greetings to people he knew and made his way over to the semi-full cafeteria. Kisumi always sat at the same table in the corner near the window so it was easy for Makoto to find him.

"Hey Kisumi. How was your first class?" Makoto asked as he sat down across from his friend.

"It was boring, but somehow I made it through. What about yours?"

"The same, but I wrote down a lot of good notes."

"That's not a surprise."

Makoto smiled nervously, "I can't afford to slip up."

"I know what you mean. The last half of the semester is usually the toughest. I'm still trying to get a project done but some of my group members aren't that reliable." Kisumi looked over at a table annoyed. Makoto also looked over and saw three pretty girls talking with two good-looking guys. "Those two guys don't seem to really care about their grades. All college is for them is partying, drinking and sex," Kisumi said.

"Are your other group members helping you out?" Makoto asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, they're really productive when it comes to work. If it wasn't for them I would have just given up and received the F. It just sucks that those guys are going to get a good grade from all our hard work. Seriously, couldn't group projects stop in high school?"

"If only," Makoto replied while laughing a little. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Makoto reached to grab it and saw that it was Haruka. He smiled and answered the phone. "Haru! It's so rare for you to call me!"

Kisumi fought the urge to roll his eyes. He hated how Haruka could easily take Makoto's attention away from him. "Hey Mako, I'm going to go get some food. Do you want anything?" Kisumi asked as he got up.

"Ah, a burger and fries would be good," Makoto replied while covering the phone.

"Careful Mako, if you lose your figure, Haruka's going to be turned off," Kisumi said with a slight smirk.

"Ki-Kisumi!" Makoto stuttered with a blush creeping onto his face. Kisumi continued to smirk as he walked off and left Makoto alone at the table. Makoto sighed and turned his attention back to Haruka. "Sorry Haru, Kisumi was just asking me what I wanted to eat."

"You're eating lunch right now?" Haruka asked on the other line.

"Yeah, my first class ended a while ago and I don't have my next class until two. What about you Haru? How has your day been?"

"It's been fine. Your mom bought me some really good mackerel and I already ate half of it."

"Haru! You need to really eat something other then mackerel!"

"Nothing catches my interest."

"That's because you're too stubborn to eat anything else Haru."

Haruka smiled a little. "You might be right about that."

A few girls walked passed Makoto's table and waved. Makoto waved back and smiled. "Are you going to see Nagisa and Rei today?"

"Umm…" Haruka hesitated to answer. He was actually going to meet Rin to eat and then head to the rec center. "Yeah, I'm going to see them later."

"That's nice. I wish I could be there too. I really do miss you Haru."

"I miss you too. Don't make more people fall in love with you, okay?"

Makoto couldn't help but laugh at Haruka's jealousy. "Don't worry Haru, you're the only one I love. Ah! I have to hang up; my phone's starting to die. I'll text you later okay?"

"All right. Talk to you later."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Makoto hung up the call while he kept the smile on his face. Kisumi walked over to the table and placed a plate of food in front of Makoto. "I see you had a nice conversation with Haruka," Kisumi said as he sat down.

"It was nice, but it only makes me miss him more."

"You sound like a lovesick puppy, it's a little annoying," Kisumi replied.

"Ah! Sorry Kisumi! I'll stop talking about Haru if that makes you feel better!"

"Thanks. You know, you can make it up to me by going to that party the fraternity guys are hosting tonight. I hear it's going to be fun."

"I'm not really a party person," Makoto replied nervously.

"We'll just go for a little while. I need something to distract me from this stress. Please Makoto. I need a big strong man to be by my side."

Makoto blushed a little, "Okay, Okay! I'll go!"

Kisumi laughed a little and took a bite of his piece of pizza. Makoto started to eat his burger and smiled while he chewed his food. Kisumi didn't know how Makoto could still look handsome eating greasy food, but he did. From what Rin had texted him, Haruka was going to meet up with Rin later on in the day. Something told Kisumi that Makoto was unaware of the meeting. Haruka's little lie would definitely end up hurting him and Kisumi would be the one to comfort Makoto after Haruka's betrayal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I am super sorry this took a long time to update! I'll try my hardest to make the next update sooner :D Any way I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Haruka felt bad for not telling Makoto about meeting up with Rin. He knew that the olive haired male wouldn't like him being around Rin after forcing a kiss on him. But something in Haruka thought it was only fair to give Rin another chance. Makoto had given Kisumi a chance, so why couldn't Haruka do the same with Rin? Haruka looked down at his phone with a sad expression. He didn't notice when Rin had returned to their table with their food until Rin put Haruka's cold soda in front of his face.

"You look really gloomy. What's wrong?" Rin asked as he sat down across from Haruka.

"I was just thinking about something."

"Let me guess, Makoto?"

Haruka stayed silent but it was obvious enough that Rin was right. Rin kept his eyes on Haruka for a moment before he sighed and started to reach for his fries. "I don't see what you have to be so upset about. He's just a train ride away. If you really want to see him then go."

"I can't do that. Makoto needs to focus on his studies."

"Then don't be upset."

Haruka nodded his head. He couldn't deny that Rin was right again. He had to be more optimistic and not worry over nothing. He'd tell Makoto later that he met up with Rin and wants to renew their friendship. Makoto would understand, he was that kind of person. Haruka couldn't help but smile a little as he took a sip of his drink. It didn't go unnoticed. Rin hated how Makoto could easily put a smile on Haruka's face. Something had to be done.

XXXX

"Makoto, hurry up!"

Kisumi was already dressed up and ready to head to the party. Makoto, on the other hand, was still trying to decide what to wear. Sometimes Kisumi wondered how the guy could even be self-conscious about his body. Makoto was gorgeous from head to toe. How he couldn't see that was beyond Kisumi's understanding.

"Sorry Kisumi. I'll just put on this shirt and these jeans and call it a day."

"Makoto, you know whatever you put on looks good on you. You can wear a toga and you'd still look amazing."

Makoto blushed a little. "Thanks Kisumi. Haru scolds me too."

There Makoto went again mentioning Haru. Kisumi wished he could just shut him up by kissing him and never letting him go. But Kisumi kept his self control and decided it wasn't the right time to make a move.

"Hurry and get dressed. The sooner we get there then the sooner we can get back."

"Right! Ah…Kisumi, do you mind turning around while I change?"

"I've already seen you in only your boxers. What's with the sudden shyness?"

"Ah, well, the thing is…" Makoto really didn't want to tell Kisumi that Haruka had left some visible marks on his body after the passionate first time they had on his birthday. Kisumi noticed the blush on Makoto's face and automatically started to figure out why Makoto was so reluctant to change in front of him. It pissed him off even more.

"Fine, I'll wait for you in the hallway. Don't take too long."

"Thanks."

Kisumi walked out of the room and leaned against the closed door. Why did Makoto have to fall in love with Haruka? He was everything Kisumi wanted in a partner. Kisumi couldn't remember a time he wanted someone so much. Kisumi sighed and took out his phone. He decided to text Rin and see if there was any progress with Haruka. There had to be a slight chance for him to remove Haruka out of the picture and make Makoto his own. He'd keep on hoping for that chance to come.

XXXX

"Hey Rei-chan, can I come over your place tonight?" Nagisa asked as he snuggled against his boyfriend's arm. The two were walking towards the train station after spending the day together. Rei thought it would be nice to have a date with the blonde since Nagisa always complained that they didn't go out as much as they should.

"You can't just go to my place without telling you parents Nagisa."

"But I already told them! They said it was fine!"

"Eh?! You asked them before even asking me?!"

"What's that supposed to mean Rei-chan? I already knew you'd say I could stay with you tonight. You do want me to come over, right?"

Rei adjusted his glasses and looked to the side. "Of course I love it when you come over, but next time ask me before you ask your parents. That way I'll know if I should clean up or buy any snacks for your visit."

"Aww Rei-chan, you don't need to worry about that! You're one hundred times neater then me and I don't need snacks if I have you."

Rei couldn't help but blush at those words. Nagisa was always so straightforward with his feelings; Rei didn't know how his heart could take it. The two continued to walk until they finally made it to the train station. Rei noticed Haruka standing further ahead with Rin. They looked to be having a pleasant conversation.

"Haruka-senpai…?"

"Oh hey! It is Haru-chan! Eh? What is he doing with RinRin?" Nagisa said as he looked at the red haired male laugh.

"They probably came to a resolution and mended their friendship," Rei replied.

"I don't think it would be that easy. When RinRin wants something, he won't give up so easily. Do you think he's trying to win Haru-chan over while Makoto is away?!"

"We shouldn't run to conclusions Nagisa. Besides, we both know how much Haruka-senpai loves Makoto-senpai. It'll be okay."

Nagisa didn't think the same way. He kept his eyes on Rin and Haruka and didn't like how Rin had his hand on Haruka's shoulder. There was something that told him that Rin was up to something.

Meanwhile Rin and Haruka hadn't noticed Rei and Nagisa and continued talking about the race they had earlier at the rec center. Haruka had won by a few seconds, but Rin didn't feel angry about it like he usually would. He was just happy to be alone with Haruka. Now they were both going to take the train and then head their separate ways for the night. If only Haruka would go over Rin's place. He'd show him what he was missing by wasting his time with Makoto.

"So, are you planning on doing anything tomorrow Haru?" Rin asked as the train arrived and they stepped inside.

"I'm going to meet up with Rei and Nagisa."

"Ah, okay. Then we can just hang out again some other time."

"Okay," Haruka replied as they sat next to each other.

"You know Haruka, I give you credit for being so trusting. I'd be a little scared knowing that my boyfriend was away at college where anything could happen."

"What are you implying?" Haruka asked a little annoyed. He thought Rin was finally going to let go of trying to steal him away from Makoto. It just wasn't happening.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I've just heard that a lot of college students go to parties and hook up. I know Makoto isn't the type, but knowing Kisumi, he might try to persuade Makoto into going to stuff like that. And you never know what can happen at those parties."

Haruka never thought about the possibility. Kisumi definitely was more out-going and adventurous then Makoto. What if something happened to Makoto? What if someone poured something in his drink, he passed out and then woke up the next morning finding out he had a one night stand with someone? No, Haruka didn't want to even think about it. Haruka took out his phone and saw that there were no new messages from Makoto. It was strange since Makoto always texted Haruka for the smallest things. Haruka wasn't one to really initiate the conversation, but he thought he'd check on his boyfriend and make sure everything was okay.

Haruka: Makoto, are you there?

Kisumi looked down at the new message from Haruka and glared at it. He had stolen Makoto's phone when he was in the shower and put it on silent. He didn't want Haruka to ruin his night with Makoto. The door to the dorm opened which made Kisumi quickly put the phone into his jean pocket. Makoto walked out and smiled at him.

"Sorry I took so long. I was trying to look for my phone but I can't find it anywhere."

"We can look for it when we get back," Kisumi replied with a smile.

"Thanks Kisumi."

"You look really hot Makoto. Make sure to stick by my side just to stay safe."

Makoto blushed and smiled nervously as he locked the door to their dorm. The two started to walk down the hallway and talked about who they might see at the party. Inwardly Kisumi was celebrating that his plan was going well so far. In a matter of hours, Haruka would no longer be in Makoto's mind.

Haruka continued to look down at his phone, waiting for a reply but it never came. Rin gently placed his hand over Haruka's causing the raven-haired male to look up at him. "This is my stop Haru. I'll talk to you later. Also, don't look so bummed, I'm sure Makoto is just busy at the moment. He'll reply soon you'll see."

Haruka nodded as Rin got up and waved at him before he stepped off the train. Haruka looked back down at his phone still hoping for a reply.

 _Makoto…Where are you…?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_O Kisumi you sly, sly, pink haired person! What's going to happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter :D Let me know what you think of the story so far! Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been busy with other stuff and that lack of motivation really doesn't help ;-; But before I get into the story, if you can please check out my YouTube Channel where I'm uploading mini animations and soon Drama CD content of one of my original anime stories :D I'll leave the links at the bottom! For now enjoy this new chapter :D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Makoto felt like a fish out of water. Everyone at the party was having a good time, drinking, laughing, and hooking up – typical college party antics. Makoto, on the other hand, was standing in a corner with a cup of punch that was luckily available for anyone who didn't want to drink alcohol. Makoto watched as Kisumi was mingling with a few of the guys he recognized as Kisumi's classmates and friends. He didn't want to join a conversation that had nothing to do with him, so he decided to stand back and wait until Kisumi was done talking.

While he was waiting he was trying to remember where he had placed his cell phone. He really wanted to talk to Haruka and see how his day had gone. Maybe Kisumi was right and he was acting like a lovesick puppy that couldn't last a few hours without talking to his lover. Looking at all the people making out, Makoto couldn't help but wish he had Haruka with him. Of course they wouldn't make out in a public place, but privately in Makoto's dorm.

Kisumi finally finished talking to his friends and walked over to Makoto who looked like a sad loner. He sighed out and placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder. "You look like you're not having any fun."

"Sorry Kisumi, parties aren't really my thing."

"Yeah you told me already. But you can still let loose and try to enjoy yourself. Come on, let's go sing some karaoke."

Kisumi grabbed Makoto's hand and led him towards the group of karaoke singers. They waited for the current guy singing to finish his song before Kisumi walked over and took the microphone from him. "All right everyone, get ready to be amazed! I'm not going to be singing the next song, but please give my friend Makoto some support because he's the one who's going to be singing."

The people cheered while Makoto looked dumbfounded. Kisumi walked up to him and handed him the microphone. "It's your time to shine Mako. Don't let them down." Makoto hesitantly looked around at everyone who was waiting for him to move to the center. He smiled nervously as he made his way over to the open spot. The music started playing; luckily it was a song Makoto already knew. He waited for the instrumental to cue him in. He started to sing, just like he sang to Ren and Ran when they needed to cheer up.

Kisumi was taken aback. He always knew Makoto was an angel on Earth, but when had he learned how to sing like that? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend sounded amazing and everyone seemed to agree as they looked at him in awe and cheered him on. Kisumi could see Makoto becoming less and less nervous while he continued singing. If Makoto wanted, he could become an idol, he definitely had the look for it.

It felt like time passed by too fast when Makoto realized the song was over. He was surrounded by his fellow college students who yelled out praises and applauded loudly for an encore. Makoto felt a little embarrassed with all the attention. Usually it was Haruka who got all the attention for his beautiful swimming.

"Ah, thank you everyone, but I think it's time for me to go," Makoto said as he placed the microphone on the mic stand. Everyone groaned in disappointment as Makoto walked away from the microphone and towards Kisumi. "I think I'm going to head back to the dorm. I feel a little dizzy."

"Did you drink?" Kisumi asked with a confused face.

"I just had a cup of punch."

"Makoto, you do realize that punch probably had something in it, right?"

Makoto went pale after he realized what Kisumi said was most likely true. It was a college party. Why wouldn't someone spike the punch for a thrill? Kisumi grabbed onto Makoto's arm and started to lead him away from the crowd. "Let's get back to the dorm. I don't want you throwing up or acting weird in public." Makoto didn't say anything but was grateful for Kisumi's attentiveness. He really hoped nothing bad would happen and that sleep could help him feel better.

XXXX

An hour had passed since Makoto and Kisumi made it back to their dorm. Kisumi stepped out for a bit to go get a snack from the vending machine. He also took the opportunity to check Makoto's cell phone. There were five missed calls and five new text messages from Haruka. Kisumi felt a grin form on his lips. He wasn't going to let Haruka hog Makoto anymore. He put the cell phone back in his pocket and walked back to his dorm.

When Kisumi entered he was shocked when he saw Makoto only in his boxers and sprawled out on his bed. He was sweating and looked like he was in pain. Kisumi ran to his side and checked his forehead. "Makoto, are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"I feel really hot…What's going on with me?"

"Damn…Someone must have put an aphrodisiac in the punch!"

"What should I do?" Makoto asked, "I feel like I'm about to die."

"You're not going to die Mako, you just need to take the drug out of your system."

"How can I do that?" Makoto asked innocently. Kisumi felt a little guilty for thanking whoever spiked the punch, but it was his chance to finally make Makoto his. Kisumi sighed out and made his way onto Makoto. He slowly started to trace his hands up Makoto's chest and leaned his face down towards Makoto's.

"The only way to make you feel better is if we have sex."

Makoto's eyes went wide. He looked to the side, not wanting to look at Kisumi and panicked. "W-We can't do that Kisumi! There has to be another way!" Kisumi wasn't going to give up. He leaned down and started to bite Makoto's neck. Makoto gasped out in pleasure. He felt guilty that his body begged for more. He knew what he was doing was wrong and would break Haruka's heart. He wanted to push Kisumi away and manage his problem on his own…but his mind went blank once Kisumi started to move on top of him.

 _I've got you right where I want you…_ Kisumi thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oh no, Makoto! Dx Kisumi, you jerk! Stay away from Haruka's man! ;-; Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D What's going to happen next? You'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Your reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Also, please check out my YouTube Channel and subscribe! The link is on my profile page :D Thanks!**

 **Check out my YouTube channel and subscribe!**

 **watch?v=BzgCvg-RnK4**

 **Follow me on twitter:**

 **Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

Makoto felt like his entire body was burning. His mind was clouded by pain and pleasure. The one on top of him wasn't Haruka, but the pink haired male he cherished as a friend. As much as he wanted to push Kisumi off of him, his body refused and welcomed the light touches Kisumi placed on his heated body.

"Relax Makoto. You have to let me do this so the drug effects can go away."  
It wasn't a lie that Kisumi wanted to help Makoto. In fact, he didn't like seeing his beloved friend in pain. At the same time, he was trying to keep his excitement hidden. Being able to touch Makoto intimately and feel Makoto's body heat was enough to drive Kisumi crazy. He'd make Makoto fall for him, lust for him and desire him more then Haruka. He had the experience and knew how to use his skills to his advantage.

"Ki-Kisumi...I-I can't...!"

"You can't what Makoto?"

"H-Haru!"

There he was again mentioning Haruka. Kisumi bit back his insult towards the raven haired male and instead tugged lightly on Makoto's boxers. Makoto let out a small gasp.  
"If it bothers you so much, then pretend I'm Haruka. I'm sure he'll understand. But if you don't want him to know, then it'll be our little secret."

"P-Please…S-Stop!"

"Just let me do this for you. I promise it won't take that long."

Kisumi took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He started to place kisses over Makoto's exposed chest. He could tell that Makoto liked it by the way his body trembled, but he kept denying it for Haruka's sake. Slowly, Kisumi trailed his kisses down Makoto's chest, to his stomach, until he reached the waistline of Makoto's boxers. Before he had a chance to move his mouth further down, Makoto grabbed Kisumi's hair and slightly tugged it upwards. Kisumi winced a little from the sudden roughness and looked up to see Makoto's tearful eyes and serious face.

"I told you to stop Kisumi…I don't want this. If you really want to continue being my friend then you'll stop and let me handle this on my own."

"But Makoto…!"

"Please…If we go any further, I won't be able to forgive myself…Please Kisumi…"

The pleading look on Makoto's face made Kisumi's heart ache. Why did it have to turn out that way? Why couldn't he have the person he wanted the most? Kisumi grit his teeth and got off Makoto. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and quickly put it on.

"Kisumi…"

"I don't want to hear it Makoto! It's always Haruka this, Haruka that! What makes him so damn special?! As far as you know he could be letting Rin screw him while you're not around! But hey what I say doesn't matter right?! You know what…!" Kisumi took out Makoto's cell phone from his pocket and placed it next to Makoto. "There's your phone. Go ahead and call Haruka, see if he can help you. I'm going to stay at a friend's dorm."

Kisumi grabbed his card key and angrily left the room. Makoto didn't know how to feel at the moment. He didn't know whether he should be sad that Kisumi was hurt, angry that Kisumi had taken his phone on purpose, or desperate to relieve himself of the drug. With a shaky hand, Makoto picked up his phone and saw nine missed calls and seven new texts from Haruka all asking if he was okay or awake. Makoto clicked Haruka's contact number and started to call him. After the third ring Haruka picked up the phone.

"Makoto! Where were you?!" Haruka said frantically over the phone. It wasn't in his character to be so shaken up, but Makoto couldn't blame him for it.

"H-Haru…I-I went to a party with Kisumi earlier and I…drank punch that had an aphrodisiac in it."

Haruka nearly froze when he heard that. Rin was spot on when he told him that Kisumi would be able to persuade Makoto to go to college parties. Haruka gulped down the lump in his throat, hoping that Makoto wasn't going to tell him that he slept with someone to feel better.

"Haru…Are you still there…?"

"Y-Yeah…What happened after that? Were you able to get the drug out of your system?"

"Kisumi wanted us to have sex…but I told him we couldn't and he left…He also had my phone so I couldn't text or call you earlier…"

"This is why I can't trust him. He'll take any chance he can get to steal you away from me Makoto."

"You don't need to worry about that Haru…Ah…Y-You're the only one I want to be with…Ah…This really hurts."

Haruka wished he could be with his boyfriend during his time of need. It sounded like Makoto was in pain, but Haruka couldn't do anything about it because of the distance. The only thing Haruka could think of was something he never thought he'd do, but if it was going to help Makoto, he would take the chance.

"Makoto…Let me help you."

"H-How?"

"…Touch yourself and pretend it's me who's doing it."

Makoto's face quickly turned a bright shade of red. What was Haruka thinking? "H-Haru! I can't do that!"

"It's the only way I can think of to help you feel better. We are lovers, aren't we?"

"It's just embarrassing Haru…But, if it's the only way…"

"Makoto…I want you."

Makoto couldn't help but shiver from those seductive words. He slowly started to reach down into his boxers, feeling more and more embarrassed as his hand made its way further down. He nearly yelped once he grabbed onto his private area.

"That's it Makoto, I'm right here," Haruka said through the phone.

"Haru…Haru…H-Haru…HARU!"

Within a matter of minutes Makoto was exhausted after he reached his climax. Haruka could hear his heavy breathing and couldn't stop blushing after hearing his boyfriend call out his name while in the act. It was unlike them to do something so intimate over the phone, but it would be their little secret.

"Do you feel better?" Haruka asked.

"Y-Yeah…Although I think I'll need to do it a few more times to get the drug out," Makoto replied sheepishly. Haruka felt his face heat up again.

"I see…Then it's going to be a long night."

Makoto laughed a little, forgetting his previous situation with Kisumi. "Thanks Haru. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two went quiet for a moment. It was a nice silence, the type of silence that spoke louder than words. They knew what the other was thinking and knew how happy they were being able to feel so close even with the distance between them.

Meanwhile, Kisumi banged his fist against the hallway wall. He had stopped mid-way to his friend's dorm to keep himself from bursting into tears. He tried his best to keep calm as he reached for his phone and called a number.

"What's up?" Rin asked after he answered the call.

"Have you been able to make Haruka yours yet?" Kisumi asked angrily.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's going to take some time. He's a stubborn guy who doesn't change his mind that easily."

"Well hurry up and seduce him! I need Makoto's heart to be broken as soon as possible! If it continues like this, we're going to lose the people we love for good!"

Kisumi hung up the call and banged his fist against the wall again. He had heard that love could make someone insane and create an obsession. It wasn't a false statement – at least for him. He was slowly starting to lose his self-control. It hurt not being able to have Makoto to only himself. If he didn't have Makoto soon, he would snap and it wouldn't be good. No, it definitely wouldn't be good.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **There you go! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! :D It took me a while to get to it thanks to being busy and lack of motivation o.o But I finally got to it and updated ^_^ Any way, thanks so much for reading! I appreciate the reviews, the follows and the favorites!**

 **Also if you could, check out the little bit of content I have out based off of my anime Drama CD that I'm working on. It'll help a lot! ^-^ Look up KoiandKirai Productions on YouTube and some videos should pop up. Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

The only word Makoto could think of that could describe how he felt was shameless. It was already eight in the morning and his first class of the day would begin at nine-thirty. Makoto was deep in thought while the water from the shower head poured over his naked body. For a good portion of the night, Makoto had been involved in a lewd act, something he thought he would never ever do. Just thinking about it made his entire face go red with embarrassment. He was a bit thankful that he wouldn't have to see Haruka's face after what had happened, but it still didn't help him from feeling nervous about talking to Haruka later on.

Makoto sighed, wishing that he had never gone to that party last night. He also wondered how Kisumi was at the moment. Even though Makoto was still shocked and a little mad at the pink haired male, he wanted to make things right. Makoto wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge or hate someone. He always tried to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, especially his friends and family. Thinking it through, Makoto decided he'd try and track Kisumi down later in the day. Turning off the shower head, Makoto reached passed the curtain to grab his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He heard some guys come into the bathroom, bragging about the party last night and how they got lucky with some hot girls.

It made Makoto realize that in a way he also got lucky. There was no one he would rather be with than with Haruka. Makoto smiled at the thought as he felt his heart pound a little faster inside his chest. Love really was a beautiful feeling.

XXXX

"Nagisa! It's time to get up! We're going to be late for school!"

` Rei was already dressed in his school uniform. He woke up an hour earlier to take a shower, get ready and prepare breakfast for himself and for Nagisa. The blonde haired male poked his head out of the covers and yawned. "But RinRin! I'm tired!"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to sleepover on a school night," Rei replied.

"But I'm not going to be able to sleepover this weekend! I have to go out of town! Don't you love me?!"

Rei sighed out and looked over at Nagisa's sad face. "Of course I love you, but it's my responsibility to make sure you get to school on time today. Now get up and get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready."

Nagisa smiled happily until the sweet smile on his face turned mischievous. "Hey RinRin, why don't we have a little fun before we leave?" Rin's face turned a bright red after hearing Nagisa's suggestion. "I'll be waiting!" Nagisa yelled as he went back under the covers.

"N-Nagisa!" Rei whined.

XXXX

For the first time in a long time Haruka's mind wasn't thinking about water or mackerel, but on a certain olive-haired and green eyed boyfriend. Sitting in his bathtub filled with water, Haruka kept replaying the events of the night before. Part of him was happy that he had shared such a private moment with the person he loved, but another part of him was also mad that Makoto had to go through something like that because of Kisumi. He had the urge to take a train to Makoto's college, find Kisumi and make him pay for trying to have sex with his boyfriend.

Lost in his thoughts, it took Haruka a few seconds to realize that his cell phone was ringing. He quickly got up, got out of the bathtub and rushed over to his phone, not caring that he was leaving a wet mess on the floor. Looking at the caller ID, Haruka felt a little disappointed that it wasn't Makoto, but Rin.

"Hello," Haruka said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Haru. Nitori, Sosuke and I are going to go swim at the rec center in a bit. I know you said you were going to hang out with Rei and Nagisa, but probably not until they get out of school right?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting with them later."

"So what do you say? It'll be fun."

Haruka thought about it for a moment. He didn't have anything else to do and he was always up for anything that had to do with water. "Okay. I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Great! See ya there Haru!"

Haruka hung up his phone and looked at the screen picture of him and Makoto. It brought a smile to his face. A new message from Makoto appeared on the screen unexpectedly that made Haruka smile even more.

Makoto: Good morning Haru! ^_^ I'm on my way to breakfast. Have you eaten yet?

Haruka: Not yet. Do you feel better?

Makoto: Make sure to eat soon! Yes, I feel better :D It's thanks to you.

Haruka: Good. Have you seen Kisumi?

Makoto: No, not yet. I'm going to try and look for him later. We really need to talk about what happened.

Haruka: Will you be okay?

Makoto: Don't worry Haru, I'll be fine ^.^

Haruka: Okay.

Makoto: I'll talk to you later Haru. A few of my classmates want to eat breakfast together. Make sure to eat! I love you! ^_^

Haruka: I love you too.

Makoto smiled at the last message he received from Haruka. He noticed how much his hands were shaking while he was texting his lover. He still felt embarrassed about what happened, but he was glad Haruka didn't try to bring it up. Makoto put away his phone and started to run over to his classmates so they could head to the cafeteria.

XXXX

"Are you sure about this Rin-senpai?" Nitori asked.

"Yes, this is definitely going to make Haruka forget about Makoto and fall in love with me," Rin replied as he stripped his pants off to reveal his swim trunks underneath. The three were already in the rec center's locker room, getting ready to go swim. Sosuke looked over at Rin's grinning face.

"You don't think Haruka is going to hate you after this instead?"

"Who knows? Either way I'll still have him by my side. That's all that really matters. So the two of you get ready…The show's about to begin."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_O Well, Rin is a crazy person xD Haha, at least in this story. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update! I'm either busy with school, my personal stories, a project I'm working on, or I'm just lazy and/or unmotivated to write :P I do try my best to get back to my stories when I get the chance and have the motivation for it ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading! Your reviews are always welcomed! And again if you can please check out and share my YouTube channel KoiandKirai Productions where I am putting bits and pieces of a Drama CD I'm working on for an anime story I've written! :D Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

The walk to the rec center was a pleasant one for Haruka. All he could think about was Makoto. He wished the olive haired male was still in Iwatobi, and then the two of them could have gone swimming together along with Rei and Nagisa. The way Makoto swam backstroke was always a dazzling sight to Haruka. He never said it out loud, but he loved seeing Makoto swim. He loved it even more when Makoto came out of the pool dripping wet. The water running down his upper body was always a slight tease to Haruka, as if the water itself was telling him he wished he could be as close to Makoto as it was.

Now Haruka was as close to Makoto as the water had been. They had confirmed their love under the sheets and continued to express it through texts and calls. Sometimes Haruka caught himself wondering what the future would be like for them. Would they find a place together in Iwatobi? Would they adopt a small kitten and treat it as their own child? The thought brought a smile to Haruka's face. Just imagining Makoto coming home to eat dinner with him and then embracing him in bed once the day was over made his heart skip a beat.

Haruka's mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of Makoto that he didn't realize he had finally made it to the rec center. He quickly snapped out of his daze and put on his nonchalant facial expression. He was there to swim with Rin, Sosuke and Nitori as planned. The water would take his mind off of his boyfriend for a while. Haruka made his way into the building and walked towards the pool room. As he entered the room, he noticed Nitori was already swimming in the pool.

Nitori popped his head out of the water and looked up at Haruka with a smile. "Hello Haruka!"

"Hi," Haruka replied. "Are Rin and Sosuke still in the locker room?"

"Yup. They should be out here soon."

Haruka nodded his head and started to make his way towards the locker room. Inside he was surprised when he spotted Rin and Sosuke making out. Sosuke had Rin in between him and the lockers, and by the look of it, both of them were very passionate with their kisses. Haruka couldn't help but blush a little. He had walked into an unexpected situation.

Rin slowly started to open his eyes and noticed that Haruka was standing near the doorway of the locker room. He quickly pushed Sosuke off of him and steadied his breathing as best as he could. "Haru! I didn't hear you come in! Ah, sorry you had to see that!"

"No, it's okay…So the two of you are going out?" Haruka asked, still a bit embarrassed with what he saw.

Rin grinned, "No, we were just passing the time until you got here."

"What?" Haruka responded back. He suddenly felt himself being pushed further into the room. Sosuke took the chance to grab Haruka and kept a firm embrace so he couldn't get away. Nitori looked over at Rin who was still grinning as he watched Haruka struggle.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Haruka yelled as he glared at Rin.

"I wanted to show you what you were missing Haru. I bet Makoto doesn't kiss you like I was kissing Sosuke, right?"

"That's none of your business! Sosuke let me go!" Haruka screamed trying his hardest to break free. It was useless against Sosuke's strength, but even knowing that Haruka still put all of his energy into trying to slip away. Rin walked over to him and grabbed his face, forcing Haruka to look at him.

"I really wanted to seduce you into picking me over Makoto, but I see that you won't change your mind so easily. So, we're going to do something else. Unless you want Makoto to get hurt, you'll break up with him and become mine."

"Like I'd do that!"

"Oh, but you have no choice Haru. Think about it for a minute. Makoto could get hurt while he's in college. I might accidentally call someone up and have him get his friends to track Makoto down and hurt him a little. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"You wouldn't do that…" Haruka said back with as much anger as he could express. Rin leaned his face closer to Haruka's, making sure his fiery eyes were in direct contact with Haruka's ocean blue.

"Do you want to take that chance?"

Haruka grit his teeth in frustration. Any threat made towards his boyfriend was to be taken seriously. Haruka didn't want to be the reason Makoto got hurt. He slowly lowered his gaze and took a moment before he opened his mouth to reply.

"I'll do whatever you want…Just don't hurt Makoto."

XXXX

Makoto felt a chill run down his spine. He had just finished his last class for the day and was currently making his way back to his dorm. He still hadn't come across Kisumi, which was a good and bad thing. Makoto took out his phone and checked to see if he had any new messages or missed calls. There were a few new texts, but none of them were from Haruka. Makoto put his phone back into his pocket and continued walking.

As he turned the corner, he spotted bubblegum pink hair and automatically knew who it belonged to. Kisumi was sitting alone on a patch of grass, watching the clouds pass by in the sky. He had his basketball jersey and shirt on. Makoto hesitantly made his way over to Kisumi's side and sat down next to him. He could see Kisumi glancing over at him from the corner of his eye, but decided to stay silent for a while longer. Kisumi looked back up at the sky.

"What do you want?" Kisumi asked.

"I…wanted us to talk about what happened last night…Kisumi, why can't you accept that Haruka is the person I love?"

Kisumi scoffed out and laughed a little. "How would you feel if Haruka was in love with someone else and told you to accept it? It wouldn't be easy right."

"No, it wouldn't, but I'd try my hardest to make sure I didn't do anything to upset Haru."

"Hmm…"

Makoto wasn't sure what else he could say to mend their rocky friendship. He was about to say something else, but his phone beeped in his pocket, indicating a new message had arrived. Makoto took out his phone and saw that it was from Haruka. He quickly opened the message, expecting to read something like "I just got home," or "Have you talked to Kisumi yet?" What Makoto was currently reading wasn't processing in his mind or in his heart. Kisumi noticed Makoto's shocked face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Makoto couldn't find the willpower to reply. All he could focus on were the five words in front of him.

Haruka: I'm breaking up with you.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NOOO! Dx Darn you Rin! T_T Haruka and Makoto were doing so well too! Grr! Haha, wait why am I getting mad? I'm the one writing this lol xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it took a turn for the worst o.o Yes an obstacle has come in between our favorite couple, but don't give up hope, MakoHaru will prevail! And you will see how in the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for the follows, favorites and of course the reviews! :D I appreciate them all! I will try my best to update again soon!**

 **Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

It didn't feel real. Makoto didn't want to believe it. He never thought it would happen, but it did. The words he believed Haruka would never say were said and done. Haruka broke up with him without any real explanation. It broke his heart. Makoto could feel the tears forming in his eyes and falling down his face. He forgot Kisumi was right beside him, watching as he was silently crying over a lost love.

"Makoto, what's wrong? What happened?" Kisumi asked.

Makoto couldn't find it in himself to speak. His lips were trembling while he looked down at his phone. Kisumi looked over to see what had made his friend so upset and was shocked with what he read. He looked back at Makoto's agonized face.

"Mako…I'm sorry. Is it my fault?"

"N-No…I don't understand why Haru…"

"You don't need to force yourself to explain. Come on; let's go back to the dorm. You should lie down," Kisumi replied as he got up and offered his hand to Makoto. Makoto grabbed Kisumi's hand and stood up. Kisumi hated seeing Makoto crying and without thinking, he leaned forward and started to wipe the tears off of Makoto's face. "A face like yours shouldn't be drenched in tears."

Makoto looked down, not wanting to look into Kisumi's eyes. Kisumi pulled his hand back, wishing he could do more to comfort Makoto, but he knew it would only cause Makoto to stay away from him. In the back of his mind he already knew it was Rin's doing. He did something to make Haruka make such a big move and cut it off with Makoto. Deep down Kisumi felt like celebrating. Haruka was slowly coming out of the picture, giving Kisumi the chance to win Makoto's heart. Slowly but surely he'd be Makoto's, all that was left was making sure he did it right.

XXXX

"Are you happy now?" Haruka said as he glared at Rin.

"Yes, very. Now you're free to be with me Haru. Isn't that exciting?" Rin replied with a grin.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"That's really selfish Haru. You might as well now that you and Makoto are broken up. I'm sure he's going to run into Kisumi's arms for comfort."

Haruka's eyes went wide. The mere thought of Kisumi taking the chance to comfort Makoto made his blood boil. Haruka began to struggle again. He needed to break free from Sosuke and run away. He needed to go to Makoto and fix the mess he had just been forced to make.

"Rin-senpai, what do we do now?" Nitori asked a little anxious about the situation. He didn't like seeing Haruka upset, but when it came down to it, his loyalty lied with Rin.

"First, I'm going to take this nice little cell phone away from Haru so he won't message Makoto," Rin said as he snatched Haru's phone away from him. "Next, I'm going to show Haru what a real kiss feels like." Rin moved forward and cupped Haruka's face within his hands. Haruka tried desperately to fight back, but it was no use, Rin had complete control. He forcefully pressed his lips against Haruka's and opened the raven hair's mouth. Haruka felt humiliated and disgusted knowing that Rin was exploring his mouth, something Makoto rarely did due to his shy nature.

It felt like minutes had gone by before Rin leaned away and grinned at Haruka's flushed yet angry face. "How did that feel Haru?"

"Disgusting."

Rin started to laugh, not taking any offense to the venom in Haruka's way of speaking. "That's exactly what I thought you'd say. Anyway Haru, you said you were going to hang out with Rin and Nagisa later today right? Well, I'm going with you and you can't do anything about it. If you try to tell either of them about this, I _will_ make sure Makoto gets hurt."

"I don't think Kisumi's going to let you do that. He loves Makoto as much as I do," Haruka responded. He knew in his heart Kisumi wouldn't dare let anything happen to Makoto. But Haruka's reassurance was broken when Rin started to laugh again.

"You don't know Kisumi really well do you Haru? Yeah, he loves Makoto, but if Makoto getting hurt means he'll be able to have him as his lover, then Kisumi is willing to have Makoto get hurt. That's how in love he is. So from the looks of it, you don't have any other option but to listen to me. Do you understand?"

Haruka felt like his blissful dream had completely shattered. How did it turn out this way? Why didn't he listen to Makoto and keep away from Rin? It was all his fault and he knew it. He was the reason they were in this situation. He was the one who hurt Makoto. Tears started to form in Haruka's eyes. He hated to show any sign of weakness in front of anyone, but right now it didn't matter. His heart was breaking, wishing that he could go back in time and keep it all from happening.

 _Makoto…_

XXXX

Makoto tightened his embrace around his pillow as the tears kept flowing down his face. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and cry. His chest hurt and his head ached, but Makoto could care less. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Haruka. Twenty four hours ago the two were on the phone, taking care of Makoto's problem and telling each other how much they loved one another. Was it all a lie? Why did Haruka break up with him so suddenly? Did Makoto do something wrong? Was Haruka disgusted with what Makoto did that he decided it was best they not be together? So many possibilities popped up in Makoto's mind, but none of them brought him any closure.

He wanted to ask Haruka himself, but Kisumi had taken his phone away from him. He had told Makoto it was better to give it a little time before he asked Haruka to explain. If he asked too soon it would just cause more pain and even an argument. Makoto didn't have the energy to argue. He felt like the life was just sucked out of him.

The door to the room opened as Kisumi stepped inside and gently closed the door behind him. He looked over at Makoto and walked over to sit next to him. "Everyone was asking for you. I told them you weren't feeling well. I also brought you a sandwich and a soda, just in case you get hungry later tonight."

"Thanks Kisumi…"

"Mako…Even though it hurts me knowing how much you love Haruka…It hurts me even more seeing you broken hearted because of him…"

"It makes no sense…Everything seemed fine this morning."

"Don't think too much about it and rest. You can ask him to tell you the reason tomorrow."

"You're right…"

"I'll let you rest. I'm going to stay over Aki's dorm again so you can have some time to yourself. I'll come check on you again in a few hours."

Kisumi got up from the bed, but was surprised when Makoto grabbed onto his wrist. Kisumi looked down at Makoto's pleading green eyes. "Can you stay…? I don't want to be alone right now." Kisumi's eyes soften as a small smile formed on his lips. He sat back down and placed his hand over Makoto's.

"I'll stay right here so go ahead and get some rest."

Makoto smiled as he slowly closed his eyes. After crying so much, he didn't have any more energy to stay awake. Kisumi watched as tears came out of Makoto's closed eyes. He tightened his grip around Makoto's hand, wanting to reassure the other male that everything was going to be okay. As much as he wanted to lean over and kiss Makoto, he knew it wasn't the right time. He'd act like the worried friend and help Makoto forget about Haruka. Once that happened, he wouldn't hesitate to become one with Makoto. The corners of Kisumi's lips slowly started to form a grin in the dim room. Finally, things were going Kisumi's way.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! I had time to write and it felt like a good distraction to get away from all the stress I have so I hope you enjoyed this chapter like I enjoyed writing it :D Well, I didn't enjoy it because Makoto and Haruka are sad, but love will prevail! Anyway thanks for reading! I appreciate your follows, favorites and your reviews ^_^**

 **Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Please Rei-chan!"

Nagisa tightened his grip around Rei's arm as they walked side by side. The two had already gotten out of school and were on their way to meet Haruka at the nearby park.

"You need to stop eating so much junk food Nagisa! You'll get out of shape and won't be able to perform at your best."

"Aww, but I really, really, REALLY, want some chocolate candy and some chips!"

"You can buy whatever you want when you're going home. Right now, we need to make sure we're on time and not make Haruka-senpai wait too long."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask! Can I stay over your place tonight?"

"No, I need to study for a test I have tomorrow."

"But Rei-chan!"

"No means no Nagisa."

Nagisa started to put on his sad puppy eyes and looked up at Rei. He squeezed his grip on Rei's arm to add an extra effect. Rei tried his hardest to ignore the shorter blond haired male, but unfortunately he just couldn't win when Nagisa put on that face. Sighing Rei adjusted his glasses in defeat. "Fine, you can stay over tonight, but make sure your parents know."

"Yay! I promise I'll leave you alone so you can study! I love you Rei-chan!" Nagisa cheerfully replied with a big smile on his face. Rei smiled back, glad that his boyfriend was extremely happy with the news. The two continued to walk and were surprised when they found Rin with his arm around Haruka's shoulders.

"Haru-chan! Eh? Rin-Rin, what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked as he looked at Rin and then at his arm that was around Haruka. He knew Makoto wouldn't have liked it if he were there.

"I thought I'd hang out with you guys. Haru invited me, so I hope you two don't mind," Rin responded with a smile. Haruka didn't say anything. He kept his gaze away from his friends and to the side. He felt like if he made eye contact, Nagisa and Rei would look back at him with questioning looks. He hated what he was doing.

"It won't be a problem Rin-senpai. We were just going to go to the movies and then out to eat." Rei made sure to be polite. As much as he wanted to question Haruka on what was going on, he knew it wasn't the right time.

Rin tightened his grip around Haruka and grinned. "Thanks you guys. Oh, before I forget, Haru wanted to tell you something very important. Go on Haru."

Haruka had the urge to push Rin away and punch him really hard, but he knew if he did, it would only cause problems for Makoto. Inwardly beating himself up, Haruka looked up at his two friends and remained as expressionless as he could. "I'm dating Rin now."

Rei's and Nagisa's eyes went wide. They looked at Haruka with looks of disbelief. How was that possible? It seemed like Haruka and Makoto were doing well together and were really happy? What had happened? What was going on? Rei felt like a lump had formed in his throat that was keeping him from saying anything. Nagisa, on the other hand, grew furious.

"What do you mean you're dating Rin-Rin now?! What about Mako-chan?! You two seemed like you were really happy together!"

"I thought about it and the one I actually really like is Rin," Haruka replied.

"How could you do that to Mako-chan?! He LOVES you Haru-chan! He always looked after you, he always made sure you were okay, and he always put you first! If you didn't feel the same way, then why did you give Mako-chan a chance?! Why didn't you date Rin-Rin from the start?!"

"Nagisa, please calm down," Rei said as he tried his best to calm Nagisa down. He had never seen Nagisa so angry before. In all honesty, he felt angry too, but he knew it wouldn't help make anything better and would probably lead to a physical fight.

"Don't be so mad Nagisa," Rin started to say, "Haru was just confused with what he felt for Makoto. It happens, so don't make Haru seem like he did something wrong. I'm sure Makoto will be able to move on and find someone else. Who knows, maybe it'll be Kisumi."

The thought caused an ache to hit Haruka's heart. He hated the image of Makoto holding Kisumi in his arms, of Makoto kissing Kisumi, and the worst thought of all – Makoto making love to Kisumi.

"You know what? You and Haru-chan can hang out on your own. I don't feel like going out anymore. Come on Rei-chan, I want to go to your place now. I feel sick."

Nagisa gave Haruka a look that broke Haruka's heart even more. Nagisa had tears in his eyes. He was devastated with the news that his two dear friends were no longer a couple. Nagisa quickly turned around and started to walk away. Rei gave Haruka and Rin one last glance before turning around and chasing after Nagisa. Once the two were a good distance away Rin started to laugh.

"Wow, that actually went better then I thought it would. Good job Haru."

Haruka pushed Rin off of him and glared at him. "I hate you."

"Aww, don't say that Haru-chan. You have to love me, remember? Come on, I'll treat you to the movies and for dinner. How does that sound?"

"I'm going home."

Haruka started to walk off but Rin quickly grabbed his arm. "You can't do that Haru. You need to do whatever I say if you don't want Makoto to get hurt. Now, let's go enjoy a movie, okay?"

Haruka pulled his arm away from Rin's grip but didn't try to walk away. He knew that he needed to do whatever Rin said in order for Makoto to stay safe. He also knew that Rin would eventually want them to kiss and sleep together, which were things Haruka would never do with anyone but Makoto. He had to hurry and find a way to get out of this situation and let his friends know what was going on. He also needed to warn Makoto and tell him the truth; before it was too late…Before Makoto was out of his life for good.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though you might have wanted to punch Rin in the face o.o Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll try my best to update again soon!**

 **Until next time! ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

For once Makoto couldn't keep his attention on his professor's lecture. Instead of taking notes like he always did, he found himself writing Haruka's name on his paper over and over again until it was nearly filled. He woke up alone in the dorm room. Kisumi had left him a note saying that he had to go train for his basketball game that was going to be in the evening. Makoto wasn't one to sulk, but he didn't feel like doing anything but staying in bed all day. He didn't know how he mustered the willpower to get out of bed and drag himself to class in the end.

The professor ended class and made sure to remind the students of their upcoming assignment. Makoto grabbed his books and his bag and walked out of the classroom. He greeted some people and smiled while he walked down the hallway, but deep down he was a mess. He had the feeling people could tell that he wasn't himself. He also knew that he didn't look that great considering he had cried a lot the night before.

Making his way out of the building and towards the dormitory, Makoto remembered that he still needed to reply to Nagisa's text messages. The blond haired male had sent text after text during the night asking Makoto if he and Haruka were really broken up, what happened and that he doesn't like Haruka being with Rin. Just picturing Haruka with Rin made Makoto's stomach turn. Why would Haruka start a relationship with him if he had always liked Rin? It didn't make any sense to Makoto. Haruka wasn't the type of person to do that.

Walking into the dormitory and up to his dorm, Makoto opened the door and closed it once he was inside. He dropped his bag on the floor and put his books on his desk. Moving over to his bed and laying down, Makoto texted Nagisa back even though he knew Nagisa and Rei were most likely in class at the moment.

Makoto: Hey Nagisa. Sorry I didn't reply sooner. I just got out of class. There's not much to tell, but Haru just thought we should break up. So he's with Rin now?

Makoto didn't want to believe that Haruka was now dating Rin. It was too fast and too odd. The cell phone beeped which grabbed Makoto's attention. Surprisingly Nagisa decided to reply.

Nagisa: MAKO-CHAN! How are you? Are you okay? Should Rei and I go over there? AHHH! I don't know what's wrong with Haru-chan!

Makoto: Nagisa, aren't you in class right now?

Nagisa: Yeah, but it's really boring. I'd rather talk to you. So, are you okay?

Makoto: I'm…I don't know. I want to talk to Haru, but I'm scared.

Nagisa: You shouldn't hurt yourself more Mako-chan. If Haru-chan broke up with you and is dating Rin now, then there's no point in crying over him. He's my friend, but I don't like what he did.

Makoto: Don't be mad at Haru…Maybe he was confused.

Nagisa: Don't try and defend him when he hurt you!

Makoto: I can't hate Haru…I still love him.

Nagisa: Mako-chan, it's going to take some time, but you'll get over him. Take some time to yourself and try not to think about it.

Makoto: …I don't know if I can.

Nagisa: You can. Hey, I'll talk to you later. Rei-chan is glaring at me for being on my phone. Be strong Mako-chan!

Makoto: I will, thanks Nagisa :D Say hi to Rei for me.

Makoto put his phone down and sighed. As much as he wanted to take Nagisa's advice, he couldn't find it in him to forget about his feelings for Haruka. They had gone through too much together to just throw it away. Picking up his phone again, Makoto looked for Haruka's last text which was "I'm breaking up with you." Makoto kept his eyes on the text for a while. He thought about the right thing to say, but he couldn't figure out what to send.

The door to the dorm opened and Kisumi stepped inside. He looked over at Makoto and walked over to sit next to him. "Are you feeling any better?"

Makoto put his phone down and smiled as best as he could. "I'm doing a little better. I look really bad, don't I?"

"Well, your eyes look kind of bad, but they'll get better if you don't cry anymore. Which is why you have to go to my basketball game later, it'll be a good distraction."

"I was going to go anyway," Makoto replied with the smile still on his face.

"Even if we hadn't talked last night and were still on bad terms with each other?" Kisumi asked a bit curious.

"Yeah, because you're still one of my friends."

Kisumi couldn't help but laugh, "You're too nice Mako. Anyway, I made sure that a seat is reserved in the first row, right behind the bleachers. That way you can see me and I can see you on or off the court."

"You didn't have to do that!"

"But I did. So make sure to get there on time! I need to go to my last class. See you later and try and cheer up, okay?"

Makoto nodded his head. Kisumi smiled and leaned in as he placed a quick kiss on Makoto's cheek. The unexpected gesture made Makoto blush, but before he could say anything Kisumi was already out the door. Makoto looked back at his phone. If Haruka was already with someone else, then maybe he could do the same? But Makoto didn't feel like being with anyone else but Haruka. Everything had gotten so complicated. All Makoto wanted to do was see Haruka face-to-face and see for himself if Haruka was really serious about the break up. For some reason he still felt like all was not lost. He didn't know why, but something in him told him to hold on to the small chance that things would work out.

Looking down at his phone, Makoto finally picked it back up and started to write a message to Haruka.

Makoto: Haru, I want to talk in person. I'm going back to Iwatobi tomorrow after class so we can. I don't want to give up on us. I love you. I really, really love you Haru.

Makoto pressed send as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He hoped Haruka would agree to the meeting. He hoped that it truly wasn't the end for them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Whoo hoo! Go Makoto! Take the initiative and go after your love! ^0^ Hehe, I love him so much. Anyway, I hope this chapter was a bit satisfying. I know that a lot of MakoHaru hasn't been happening due to the complicated situation Rin created, but don't worry! Haruka and Makoto will prevail!**

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

Makoto kept glancing at his watch every five minutes. He had already finished his two morning classes and was currently in his last class for the day. He barely slept the night before, hoping he'd get a reply from Haruka. Unfortunately, there was never a new message from the other male. It broke Makoto's heart, but he brushed it off as best as he could. He had a mission to complete. He was going to go to Iwatobi and talk to Haruka face to face. If their relationship was really over, he wanted to confirm it personally.

Makoto felt a little guilty for not telling Kisumi about his plans. The pink haired male would return to their dorm after his class and find Makoto missing. Of course Makoto would message Kisumi once he was on the train to let Kisumi know where he was and that he was okay. Looking back down at his watch, Makoto desperately wanted time to speed up. The faster it went by, the sooner he would be able to see Haruka.

XXXX

It was quiet in the Nanase household. There was no smell of mackerel and no sign that Haruka had been in his bathtub. The raven haired male didn't have the strength to get out of bed. The loneliness he felt in his chest was too much for him to bear. The so called "date" he had with Rin the night before was nowhere near enjoyable. All Haruka could think about was the disappointment in Nagisa's and Rei's faces. How could his life spiral out of control so quickly? Everything was going so well. He had Makoto and his friends by his side. Now, he was all alone.

The Tachibana family was still unaware that Haruka had broken up with Makoto since they were really happy to see him when he got home. They had just come from eating out and invited Haruka over for some dessert. Haruka wanted to accept, but being around the Tachibana family while knowing how much he had hurt Makoto didn't sit right with him. With a smile, he declined the offer and bid the family a good night before he walked to his own home.

Haruka wasn't the type to break down, but once he closed his front door, he cried. The pain he felt was unimaginable. He hated what Rin had made him do. He could have gone over to the Tachibana house and called Makoto from their phone. He could have told him the truth and told him how much he loved him…but if he did, Makoto would get hurt. When you love someone, you don't want to see that person get hurt.

Haruka didn't know how he made it to his bed, but once his face buried itself into his pillow, he sobbed as loudly as he could. Somehow, Makoto's scent was still on it which Haruka was thankful for. All night long he had thought about Makoto and eventually cried himself to sleep.

Now, lying in bed, Haruka had no energy to do anything. Rin had said he would stop by so they could hang out. That was the last thing Haruka wanted to do. Haruka closed his eyes again, trying to force himself to sleep. In his dreams, he was happy and everything was the way it should be. He wanted to go back to his dream world and be reunited with Makoto.

XXXX

Hours had gone by and before Makoto knew it, he was on his way to Haruka's house. The train ride to Iwatobi was one filled with deep thinking. He kept thinking about what he would say to Haruka. He hoped he wouldn't run across his parents or his siblings. As much as he loved them and wanted to surprise them with his visit, he needed to clear things up with Haruka first.

Walking up the stairs, he saw Haruka's house getting closer and closer. Makoto felt his anxiety increase with every step he took. It didn't take long for him to reach the front door, but once he was, he hesitated to knock. Taking a deep breath, Makoto began to knock, but to his dismay Haruka didn't answer. He assumed Haruka was in the bathtub. Makoto walked over to the back door and as usual it was open. In the back of his mind he wanted to scold Haruka about it, but there were more important matters to talk about.

Entering the house, Makoto noticed that it was dark. He walked over to the stairs and up to the second floor. Even though he was used to the routine, it somehow felt strange to be in Haruka's house after the break up. Walking up to the bathroom door, Makoto knocked once before he opened the door.

"Haru?"

There was no sign of Haruka in the bathtub. Makoto continued to search around the house, but everywhere he looked there was no Haruka. He guessed Haruka had gone out which meant Makoto would have to wait even more to talk to him. Sighing, Makoto decided to wait near the front door.

XXXX

An hour and a half later, Makoto heard a familiar voice approaching the front door. He looked up and automatically remembered who the voice belonged to. It took all of his willpower not to get up and open the door. Instead, he sat quietly, listening as Rin's voice got closer to the door.

Outside, Rin and Haruka were walking up the stairs to his house. They had gone out to eat, which ended up with Rin eating most of the food since Haruka didn't have an appetite. Rin had practically dragged Haruka out of bed, reminding him that he needed to do as he was told if he wanted Makoto to stay safe.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Rin asked as he put his arm around Haruka's shoulders.

"I'm tired," Haruka replied.

"Oh come on, just for a little while then?"

"Next time."

Haruka wanted to stall as much as he could. He didn't want to give himself up to Rin, but he knew that eventually he would have no choice. He hoped Rin would understand and let it go for now.

"Fine, but at least give me a good night kiss." Haruka glared at Rin's grinning face. He leaned forward and quickly pecked a kiss against Rin's lips. "That wasn't a good kiss Haru. Here, let me do it."

Rin wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist and forced Haruka's mouth opened. Haruka tried his hardest to keep from pushing Rin away. It wasn't a long kiss, but to Haruka it felt like an eternity. Pulling away, Rin looked at Haruka's blue eyes with a look of satisfaction. "Now that was a kiss. I'll see you tomorrow Haru." Pressing one last kiss against Haruka's lips, Rin let him go, turned around and walked down the stairs.

Haruka wiped his lips and waited until Rin was completely out of sight. He turned to face his door, took out the key and opened it. What he wanted was to scrub Rin's mouth off of his mouth with as much toothpaste and mouthwash he could use. Opening the door, Haruka's eyes went wide and his heart seemed to stop for a second. Makoto was standing right in front of him, with an angry look on his face, one that he rarely showed to anyone.

"M-Makoto…"

Before Haruka could say anything else, Makoto grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. In a flash, Makoto closed the door, pinned Haruka against it and pressed their lips together. Without thinking, Haruka kissed Makoto back with as much passion as he could express. It seemed like a dream, but Haruka knew that it was reality. Makoto was really there, kissing and holding him.

After a minute or two, Makoto finally separated his lips from Haruka. He saw Haruka's flushed face and heard his low pants. The two looked into each other's eyes, trying to read each other's minds like they had always been able to. It didn't take Makoto long to see sadness and longing in Haruka's eyes.

"Haru…You still love me don't you?"

Haruka didn't want to answer. He looked away but Makoto forced him to look back at him. Looking into those green eyes made him vulnerable, as if he were an opened book. Tears started to form in Haruka's eyes, breaking the mask he wanted to put on.

"Tell me the truth Haru…Why did you say you were breaking up with me? I can tell that you don't mean it."

"I can't tell you…You have to go Makoto…Forget about me."

"Why are you saying this Haru?! What's going on?! Do you really want to be with Rin?! Are you telling me that everything we did meant nothing to you?!"

"…I was confused."

"Haru! Stop lying to me! We've been friends for a long time! I can tell when you're lying to me! I can see that you're in pain! Please Haru, tell me the truth!"

The desperate look on Makoto's face broke Haruka's heart. It was his last chance to fix everything he had done because of Rin. If he didn't take it, he'd lose Makoto for good. A life without Makoto wasn't a life Haruka wanted to live.

"Rin said he'd hurt you if I didn't break up with you…I don't want you to get hurt Makoto! You mean so much to me! If you got hurt because of me I'd never forgive myself!"

"Rin forced you…Has he hurt you in any way?!"

"No…He's only kissed me…Makoto, I don't want you to get into a fight with Rin. You need to go back to Tokyo."

"No Haru, I'm not leaving knowing that Rin could have his way with you. I'm not going to let him hurt you any more."

Makoto let go of Haruka and turned around. He started to make his way towards the back door, but he was suddenly stopped when Haruka hugged him from behind. "Don't go! Please…" Makoto could feel Haruka's arms tighten around his waist. His rage slowly started to turn into sadness.

"Okay Haru, I won't go." Haruka let go of Makoto who turned around to face him with a smile. Makoto gently wiped the tears off of Haruka's face. "You've suffered too much already. You've been lonely too. I can care less about Rin…Because right now, I need to reconcile my relationship with my lover."

Haruka couldn't help but smile at those gentle words. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and kissed him. Makoto picked Haruka up and started to make his way to Haruka's bedroom.

XXXX

Kisumi threw his phone to the floor, irritated with the message that was displayed on the screen.

Makoto: Kisumi, I'm on my way to Iwatobi to talk to Haru. I don't know if I'll be back tomorrow, but I'll be okay.

"Damn it!" Kisumi yelled.

XXXX

Clothes were scattered on the floor without a care. Makoto and Haruka eagerly sought each other in the dim room. Makoto didn't hesitate to bite and kiss Haruka's neck and collarbones, wanting to leave a number of marks on Haruka's skin. Haruka arched his back with every jolt of pleasure and pain that coursed through his body.

It was the second time they were together. It was the second time their bodies were connected and they were able to feel each other's warmth. With every movement, every kiss and every touch, they felt united and fell more deeply in love with one another.

"Haru…I love you," Makoto whispered.

"I love you too," Haruka replied with one of his rare smiles.

Makoto leaned down and pressed their lips together. They had a lot of love to give. Haruka knew he wasn't going to be able to move much in the morning, but he'd deal with the pain once it was time. At the moment, all he could think about was Makoto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! ^_^ I've been updating pretty frequently lately which is great :D This chapter is a little longer then that rest, so I hope it was satisfying! Reunited and it feels so good! xD Haha. That's definitely playing in Makoto's and Haruka's minds.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading! Your support is appreciated and it means a lot to me! :D**

 **Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

Makoto slowly started to open his eyes and was greeted by the sunlight that filled the room. He blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted before he looked over at the raven haired male sleeping beside him. Haruka was almost clinging to Makoto's body under the bed sheets. His leg was possessively over Makoto's, his arm was wrapped gently around Makoto's waist and his head was resting against Makoto's chest. The sight brought a smile to Makoto's face. They had spent the majority of the night wanting one another until they could no longer muster the energy to continue. Thinking about it, Makoto felt his face heat up a bit after recalling how passionate he was to Haruka. If Nagisa knew about it, Makoto would never hear the end of his teasing.

Now that Makoto was in Iwatobi and next to his lover, he didn't want to go back to Tokyo. He wanted to stay and protect Haruka from Rin. But if he missed out on his classes, it would be like throwing his parent's money away. Makoto knew that he had to hurry and track Rin down, set things straight and make everything better before he had to leave again. Haruka didn't want him to confront Rin or get into a fight, but Makoto couldn't help but feel the need to protect the person he loved.

XXXX

"Nagisa, if you don't wake up right now, I won't let you come over anymore."

"Don't be so cruel Rei-chan!" Nagisa said while he remained under the covers.

"I'm not being cruel. If you don't wake up now we're going to be late for school. Do you think Makoto-senpai is late to his classes?"

"Ah, Mako-chan! I need to see how he's doing! Thanks for reminding me Rei-chan!" Nagisa poked his head out of the covers and reached over to grab his phone.

Nagisa: Mako-chan! How are you today?!

"Nagisa! Stop wasting time and get up!" Rei scolded.

Makoto: Good morning Nagisa! :D I'm feeling great today.

Nagisa: Eh? Really? Did something good happen?

"Nagisa!"

"Shh!" Nagisa quickly said as Makoto's new message appeared on his phone.

Makoto: Yes. I came to Iwatobi and saw Haru ^_^

"EH?!"

"What? Did something happen?" Rei asked, this time curious to know what had surprised his lover.

Nagisa: What happened with Haru-chan? O_O He was being a big jerk before!

Makoto: I'll explain it to you later, I promise c: Right now, it's hard for me to text since I'm with Haru.

"Mako-chan's with Haru-chan!"

"EH?!" Rei responded. "But I thought Haruka-senpai broke up with Makoto-senpai to be with Rin?"

"Mako-chan said he'd explain everything to me later. Ugh! Rei-chan, we need to go to Haru-chan's place right now and find out what's going on!"

"We can't do that! We have school!"

"Oh skipping one day won't kill us Rei-chan! We need to find out what's going on with our friends! That's what should matter more!"

"But skipping school is unforgivable! We're going to miss important information!"

"Fine! Go to school if you want, but I'm going to go see Mako-chan and Haru-chan!" Nagisa said as he quickly got out of bed.

"Nagisa, don't be unreasonable!"

"It'll be fine! If you really loved me, you'd go with me."

"Don't try to pull that on me! It's not going to work!"

Nagisa gave Rei a slight glare which made Rei twitch a bit with fear. Nagisa slowly started to walk towards Rei until he was right in front of the taller male. Without a second thought, Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and pulled Rei's face down so he could kiss him. The blond knew he could get his lover to submit to his wishes with a bit of teasing. Rei was the type to say he wouldn't do something, but if there were a way to change his mind, in the end Rei would end up doing the very thing he didn't want to do.

Pulling away, Nagisa made sure to look into Rei's eyes. He noticed Rei's face had turned a bright shade of red – just the reaction Nagisa was looking for.

"Please Rei-chan. I won't be able to pay attention if we go to school anyway, so we should just go see what's going on. Don't you want to know too?"

"O-Of course I do! But we can't skip school for that reason! What if your parents find out?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll deal with them if I have to. Now are you going with me or not? If you do, I'll make sure to do that thing you like every time we…"

Rei quickly pressed his lips against Nagisa's to keep him from continuing what he was going to say. Even if it was just the two of them at the moment, just hearing Nagisa talk about embarrassing topics made him feel exposed. Nagisa giggled a little while they kissed, loving how easily shy Rei could become when they talked about their love life. This time Rei pulled away and looked to the side in defeat.

"Make sure to eat breakfast before we go. I'll let Makoto-senpai know we're going to see them."

"Yay! I love you Rei-chan! Give me one more kiss, but more passionate this time!"

"N-Nagisa!"

XXXX

Makoto saw the new message from Rei. He felt happy knowing he'd be able to see his two dear friends again, but he was also a bit anxious since so much had happened between them and Haruka. Again the reason behind all of the trouble was Rin. Something had to be done and soon.

Haruka slowly began to shift a little next to Makoto as he started to open up his eyes. The first thing he saw was Makoto's smiling face looking at him. Haruka almost thought he was dreaming, but feeling the warmth that was coming from Makoto's body, he knew it was real.

"Good morning Haru."

"Good morning."

"Nagisa and Rei said they were coming over. Is that okay?"

Haruka went silent for a moment before he nodded his head. He wanted to make things clear with his friends, especially now that Makoto was beside him. Makoto continued to smile while he leaned his head down to kiss the top of Haruka's head.

"We should get up and eat something before they get here. I'll set your bath for you."

Makoto started to lift himself up, but was pulled back down against the bed. To his surprise, Haruka slowly moved himself on top of Makoto, a little embarrassed with what he was doing.

"Haru?"

"One more time."

"EH? But Haru, aren't you tired or sore? We can do it some other time."

"Makoto…"

Makoto quickly noticed the glare in Haruka's eyes. It was enough to convince him that there was no way he could change Haruka's mind. Sighing, Makoto reached his hand out and placed it on the side of Haruka's face.

"Okay Haru, but you take the lead."

Haruka blushed at the suggestion. He nodded his head and carefully started to move his hands over Makoto's chest. Haruka leaned down to kiss Makoto and took his time with exploring his boyfriend's mouth. He felt Makoto's hand moving down his back while his other hand moved onto the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

Focusing on one another, the two didn't realize that Haruka's door had opened and that someone was standing at the doorway. Shark teeth grit in anger as a fist hit the door. Makoto and Haruka broke their kiss and quickly looked up at Rin who was fuming with rage.

"Rin," Haruka said surprised.

"So I see you give yourself to Makoto without hesitation. I thought you broke up with him Haru."

"I know everything Rin. I think it's time to settle this," Makoto replied with an intense glare. Haruka looked back at Makoto with wide eyes. Rin smirked at the scary aura he brought out in Makoto. Their final battle would be the most interesting.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took me a while to update! School has been taking up most of my time as well as personal projects o.o Anyway, this story will be nearing the end, I'm not sure how many more chapters yet but just know that the finale is soon to come :P**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed :D It's also nice to talk to fellow MakoHaru fans xD Also check out my MakoHaru one shot called "Sweet Bliss." It's rated M just to be safe, so check it out if you haven't already! :P**

 **Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

For the first time there was no smell of mackerel spreading through Haruka's home. He remained still in the over-flowing tub of water while thinking about the conversation Makoto and Rin had only a while ago. They had decided to end their fight for Haruka with a swimming race. The race that would determine who Haruka would belong to in the end. In a way, Haruka felt upset about it since it made him feel like a prize rather then a person with feelings. What if Rin won? Would Haruka have no other choice then to break up with Makoto and start an actual relationship with the red haired male? The thought made him shiver. What was Makoto thinking when he accepted the challenge? As much as Haruka loved Makoto, there was a small chance that he could win against Rin.

Wishing he could turn back time and change everything, Haruka looked down at his precious water, inwardly telling it to help Makoto win the race. A knock was heard at the door before it opened and Makoto walked inside. Haruka looked up at him, not trying to hide the concern in his eyes. Makoto felt guilty for making Haruka put on that face. He walked over to the tub and sat down on the edge.

"You don't think I can beat Rin in a race, do you Haru?"

"If you couldn't win against me, then you won't be able to win against him. Why did you agree to the race?" Haruka replied.

"The only way Rin will understand and back off is if we race. I had no choice. If it makes you feel any better, I've been practicing my backstroke on campus whenever the swimming pool was free."

"Is it enough to beat Rin?"

Makoto looked down, wondering if the training he had done was enough to compete against the shark. Thinking about it, Makoto was beginning to regret his decision. If he didn't win, then Haruka would have to leave him and force himself to be with Rin. It wasn't fair to Haruka. Deep in his thoughts, it took Makoto a few seconds to realize that Haruka had placed his hand over his.

"I believe in you Makoto. The look you had on your face when you were talking to Rin, I saw how much it meant to you to end this so we could be happy. That's why I know you can beat Rin, just like you faced your fear with the ocean and water. The water is going to help you, I know it will."

Makoto felt his heart racing uncontrollably in his chest. Just hearing that his boyfriend had hope in him made him feel invincible. The power of love was in fact very strong and Makoto believed it would help him win the race. As long as he kept Haruka's words in mind while he swam, he knew he'd be able to become one with the water like Haruka always did and beat Rin once and for all.

"Thank you Haru."

Makoto leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against Haruka's lips. It reminded him of the time when the two of them had confessed their love to each other. The nostalgic feeling created butterflies in his stomach. Haruka moved his arms and wrapped them around Makoto's neck, wanting to deepen their kiss as much as he could. No matter how long they would spend time together or how many days they were apart, Haruka never got enough of his lover.

He concluded that's the way love worked. Having that special person in your life and never feeling alone even when that person wasn't physically around. There was no one other then Makoto that made Haruka feel that way. He wanted to one day become part of the Tachibana family and take on Makoto's name. Haruka Tachibana – he loved the sound of it.

Noticing that they were getting a little too carried away with their kiss, Makoto leaned away, trying his best to compose his breathing while looking into Haruka's blue eyes that demanded more.

"Haru…You're acting like a dolphin during mating season."

Haruka felt a blush spread across his face. He glared at Makoto for the comparison, but couldn't find a good comeback since he knew it was true.

"Come in the water with me."

"But Rei and Nagisa are probably on their way."

"It'll be quick."

Makoto looked at Haruka's pleading eyes. He hated how weak he became when it came to Haruka. Sighing like he had done earlier, Makoto decided to give in, wanting to make Haruka happy. He got up and took off his shirt and his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Unlike Haruka, Makoto didn't wear his swimming attire underneath his clothes.

Makoto carefully stepped into the tub and sat down across from Haruka. The tub wasn't small, but since Makoto was large and muscular, he had to cramp himself in and adjust his legs so they wouldn't be in Haruka's way. Haruka smiled at his boyfriend's large build. He felt lucky, knowing that he was the only one who was allowed to touch Makoto's body.

Slowly, Haruka started to move towards Makoto and practically straddled him. Makoto looked up at Haruka's face, noticing the tint of red that had now formed on Haruka's pale skin. He felt his own cheeks heating up from their position. It didn't matter how many times they had been together, they still acted like they had just become lovers and were still a bit embarrassed with doing anything to each other.

Haruka moved his face down and kissed Makoto's forehead. He then moved down to kiss Makoto's nose, his cheeks until finally he kissed Makoto's mouth. Everything about it felt right. Makoto placed his hand on the back of Haruka's head, wanting to bring them closer to one another.

"So this is what you two do when you're alone!"

Haruka and Makoto nearly jumped from the scare. They broke their kiss and looked to the side, surprised and a bit horrified as they saw Nagisa and a blushing Rei standing at the doorway.

"N-Nagisa! I told you we should have knocked first!" Rei yelled, embarrassed that he witnessed his two friends making out.

"But then we wouldn't have been able to see Mako-chan and Haru-chan in action! Tell me Haru-chan, is Mako-chan gentle or a beast? What about Haru-chan? Is Haru-chan sweet or a ferocious animal?"

"Nagisa!" Rei and Makoto shouted at the same time, unable to shake away their embarrassment. Haruka could only sigh at the situation, annoyed that his private moment with Makoto was once again ruined. Haruka placed his head in between Makoto's neck and shoulder, wanting to ignore Nagisa altogether.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! Another update and this time it didn't take too long :D I also felt like writing since I've been feeling pretty down in the dumps. This story will probably have 2-3 more chapters so it's getting closer to the end o.o Anyway; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the favorites, follows and support!**

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Mako-chan did what?!" Nagisa nearly shouted as he, Makoto, Haruka and Rei were sitting in Haruka's living room.

"It's just like Haru said, I accepted to race Rin," Makoto replied.

"But Makoto-senpai, why would you do such a thing?!" Rei said in obvious panic. The two lovers were definitely not giving Makoto any support.

"It's the only way Rin will leave Haru alone."

"Okay! I've got a plan! Let's find a way to make Haru-chan look like Mako-chan and race Rin instead! Haru-chan, start eating a ton of mackerel right now! We need to make you big!"

"Nagisa! That's the most absurd thing I've heard!"

"You're not helping Rei-chan!"

"Guys, it'll be okay. I have faith that I'll win," Makoto said, hoping he could calm the two down. "I've been practicing my backstroke and I've gotten a lot better."

"But you know how Rin swims! He's like a freaking shark chasing down his prey!" Nagisa responded.

"Makoto will win. So let's support him."

Everyone looked at Haruka who had a serious look on his face. Makoto couldn't help but smile and appreciated Haru's words of encouragement. There was no way he would lose if it meant they could be happy together.

"Haru-chan! I understand that you love Mako-chan and want to support him. I also understand that you want to support him because he's a beast in bed, but that won't be enough to beat Rin!"

"Nagisa, please stop bringing that up," Makoto pleaded, feeling embarrassed yet again with the topic of his intimate affairs.

"If we measure Makoto-senpai, have him practice and calculate a strategy, then I'm sure he'll have a better chance at winning," Rei said as he adjusted his glasses in thought.

"I still think making Haru-chan look like Mako-chan is the best suggestion."

Makoto sighed. He regretted his decision of accepting the race. If he had thought things through before saying anything, then he wouldn't have been in the situation he was currently in. Makoto felt Haruka's hand wrap around his in a tight grip. He looked over at the blue eyes he loved so much and saw determination within them.

"You have potential. I know you can beat Rin. If it helps, then think of us when you're in the water. It's going to be your ally. The water likes you Makoto and it won't let you down."

"Haruka-senpai, I don't think the water will…"

Nagisa quickly muffled Rei's mouth with his hand. "That's right! Haruka has a really close relationship with water! This can work to our advantage! Makoto, I want you to go to the bathtub and fill it with water and then sit in it for an hour! During the hour, I want you to talk with it, cry with it, and even kiss it! We need it to love you!"

"Yes, Makoto, you should do that," Haruka added.

Rei and Makoto looked at each other, amazed at the bizarre thoughts that ran through Nagisa's and Haruka's heads. Haruka got up and pulled Makoto to his feet. He dragged Makoto out of the room without another word. Rei pulled Nagisa's hand away from his mouth and stood up.

"Wait! Haruka-senpai! Don't listen to Nagisa!"

"Hey! Do you want Mako-chan to win or not?!" Nagisa shouted.

"I do! But having Makoto-senpai sit in a tub and do things with water is beyond absurd!"

"Have faith Rei-chan! This is for Makoto's well being! Fight!"

Rei dropped his head in defeat. There was no way he was going to be able to persuade his lover. He sat back down, hoping Makoto would be all right.

XXXX

Haruka made sure to fill the bathtub with enough water. He also made sure it was at a good temperature. Makoto looked at his lover and waited. Haruka had stripped him down to his boxers once they were alone in the bathroom. It was surprising how fast Haruka had rid him of his clothing, but then again, Haruka didn't hesitate to get what he wanted, whether it was water or Makoto.

"Okay, the water's ready. You can go in Makoto."

Makoto nodded his head and walked over to the bathtub. He carefully put one foot inside before he put the other and sat down. The warm water welcomed him. Makoto breathed out a sigh of relief. The water felt nice against his aching shoulders which had become tense due to his stress over the race.

"Does it feel good?" Haruka asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

"It's great Haru. I really needed this."

"Good. Now you can talk to the water and do everything Nagisa suggested."

"Ah, Haru, do you really think I need to do all of that?"

"Why not? The water will be on your side if you do."

"But the water is already on my side since I have you right next to me. The both of you are my good luck charms. Isn't that enough to help me win?"

Haruka blushed a little but nodded his head in agreement. Makoto smiled and placed his wet hand on the side of Haruka's face.

"I won't lose. Everything will turn out okay."

Haruka smiled and nodded within Makoto's palm. He believed Makoto's words – everything would be okay.

XXXX

"Do you really think it's a fair race?" Sousuke asked as he watched Rin floating in the pool.

"I made the challenge and he accepted. There's no going back now. Besides, Makoto was the one who dug his own grave. He already knows how competitive I am and still said he wanted to race me. In the end, the winner is going to me and Haru will be mine."

"Is it really worth it? Having Haruka forced to be your lover?"

"He'll eventually learn to love me. It's not impossible."

Sousuke looked at Rin with a serious look on his face. He sighed out but decided it was best to support Rin. He didn't need to get the red head angry.

"Rin!"

Rin and Sousuke both looked to the side where Kisumi was standing. He walked over to the pool and looked down at Rin.

"Make sure to beat Makoto and steal Haruka away. I'm tired of this."

Rin grinned and swam over to the bubblegum haired male. "Your wish is my command, Kisumi. Tomorrow will be the day we get what we want the most."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! :D I hope this chapter was satisfying enough! I'm sorry for the late update! The lack of motivation has been a killer o.o I can barely do anything ;-;**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for your support! Reviews are always welcomed! :D Stay tuned for the next and final chapter to this story! I'll try my best to update again before school starts again o.o**

 **Also, if you can it would be amazing if you could check out my YouTube channel: KoiandKirai Productions**

 **I've been working on a Drama CD for an anime story I've written and you're support would be appreciated! ^_^ Thanks!**

 **Until next time! MakoxHaru forever! ReixNagisa too!**


	31. Chapter 31

The day had finally arrived. Coach Sasabe had given Makoto and Rin permission to use the swimming pool for their race. To Makoto's surprise, Kisumi had come back to Iwatobi and was standing with Sousuke and Nitori to cheer Rin on. Haruka quickly noticed the glare Kisumi was sending his way, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He was there to give Makoto support.

Haruka looked back at Makoto who was stretching his arms while Nagisa massaged his legs. Rei was muttering calculations and probabilities, most likely to reassure himself that Makoto did have a chance to win, even if it was by a small percentage. Makoto, on the other hand, seemed to be deep in thought which made Haruka want to do something to ease his anxiety.

Moving closer to Makoto, Haruka quickly grabbed Makoto's chin and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss didn't last very long, but it was enough to put a smile on Makoto's face.

"You can do it," Haruka said.

"Thanks Haru."

"Makoto! Let's start!" Rin shouted as he started to make his way to the edge of the pool. Makoto nodded his head and made his way over next to Rin. Kisumi, Sousuke, Nitori, Nagisa, Rei and Haruka were all standing at the sidelines, watching the two as closely as they could.

"3…2…1…Go!" Rin shouted. The two dived into the pool as fast as they could. As soon as their bodies hit the water, they automatically started to swim. Makoto moved his arms as quickly as he could, trying his hardest to become one with the water. He knew Rin was ahead of him by a few seconds, but he needed to muster up the energy to catch up.

Looking up at the ceiling, Makoto thought about different memories with Haruka. The day they first met, how they both wanted the dolphin key chain and Makoto had let Haruka have it, when Makoto convinced Haruka to join the swim team in high school, how they always walked together and shared their favorite blue popsicle, when he had told Haruka that swimming without him was meaningless, when he told Haruka he was going to Tokyo, and when they finally confessed their feelings to one another in Haruka's bathroom.

Those memories and many others were what created happiness in Makoto's heart. They had built such a beautiful friendship over the years that had then turned into a romantic relationship. Losing the race against Rin would throw all of that hard work away. Makoto grew even more serious as he sped up his swimming. The water no longer seemed to be an obstacle that took away his strength, but rather an ally that was giving him the strength he needed.

"Go Mako-chan!" Nagisa screamed as he noticed Makoto was slowly starting to catch up with Rin.

"You can do it Makoto-senpai!" Rei added.

"Come on Rin! He's catching up!" Kisumi yelled, hoping the red head would swim faster and end the race already.

"Rin-senpai!" Nitori shouted, wanting to cheer Rin on.

Rin continued to swim without a care. He was confident enough that he'd win regardless of how hard Makoto tried to beat him. He wasn't Haruka, therefore, he wasn't a threat. Rin was accustomed to Makoto's swimming style after watching him countless times. It didn't matter how much Makoto had trained, he was never going to be up to Rin's and Haruka's level.

"Rin-senpai! Fight!" Nitori shouted again. He looked over at Sousuke, who hadn't said a word of encouragement since they had arrived. It was a little odd since Sousuke was Rin's best friend. "Sousuke-senpai, aren't you going to cheer Rin-senpai on too?"

"…I'd prefer it if he didn't win…"

Nitori became shocked while Sousuke continued to stay serious as he watched the race. He could tell that Makoto was making a big effort to catch up. He could tell by the expression on Makoto's face that he wasn't going to lose. Looking over at Haruka, Sousuke waited for the raven haired to feel his eyes focused on him. It took a few seconds, but Haruka finally looked Sousuke's way and made direct eye contact.

It was strange, Haruka thought. The look on Sousuke's face looked as if he was encouraging Haruka to say something. Haruka looked back at Makoto, his heart racing wildly while his face slowly started to become a bright shade of red. He wasn't the type to shout, but he felt like it was necessary.

"Makoto! I believe in you! Fight!" Haruka shouted as loud as he could. Kisumi, Nitori, Rei, Nagisa, Rin and Makoto were all surprised that the usual quiet Haruka could yell so loudly. Sousuke found it a bit amusing, thanking the heavens that Haruka had understood their unspoken conversation. Now it was his turn to do his part.

"Makoto! You can do it!" Sousuke shouted.

Yet again, everyone was surprised with the sudden outburst. Rin couldn't believe that Sousuke was on Makoto's side. It shocked him so much that he forgot where he was for a moment. It was during this slight error that Makoto was able to catch up and surpass Rin. He kicked the end of the pool as best as he could and quickly turned around to head back to the other edge of the pool.

Rin finally realized what had happened and rapidly swam to the end of the pool, took a quick turn, and swam as fast as he could to catch up to Makoto. It didn't take long for Rin to be head to head with Makoto. The two continued to swim with all of their might, forcing their bodies to move faster after every stroke.

"Makoto!" Rei, Nagisa, and Haruka yelled.

"Rin!" Kisumi and Nitori shouted.

Sousuke watched on as the two were getting closer and closer to the finish line. It was a close call; no one could predict what the outcome would be just by watching them. Haruka looked on with anticipation. Time seemed to slow down with the last few strokes from the two young men in the pool. It was quick, it was close, but one hand finally slammed against the edge of the pool. Everyone was silent and amazed at the incredible race they had just witnessed between the shark and the killer whale. It was official. The winner was victorious.

"Mako-chan! You did it!" Nagisa yelled, breaking the silence in the room. Rei laughed in joy as he tried to calm down his overly excited heart. Makoto took a moment to catch his breath. He looked over at Rin who was looking down at the water in utter shock.

"Makoto…"

Makoto looked up at Haruka who was standing in front of him with his hand stretched out and a smile on his face. Makoto smiled back, reaching out to grab Haruka's hand as he got out of the pool. He didn't hesitate to hug Haruka, soaking Haruka's clothes in the process, but Haruka didn't seem to mind since he hugged Makoto back.

Rin looked at the two, heart broken and distraught. He couldn't believe Makoto had beaten him. It was surreal. He never thought something like it would happen in their lifetime, but it did.

"It's over Rin."

Rin looked over at Sousuke who was bent down in front of him. His serious face and teal eyes didn't show any sign of rage or sadness, but instead showed relief. Rin grit his teeth and got out of the pool. Sousuke stood up just in time for Rin to grab his shirt collar.

"Why did cheer Makoto on?! I thought you were on my side Sousuke!" Rin yelled.

"I've always been on your side Rin. I cheered you on with your charade of making Haruka yours because that's what you wanted. You were blinded by your love and obsession for him. That's why I didn't want you to win."

"Then you wanted to see me fail from the start?! What kind of friend are you?!"

"…I'm the friend who's been in love with you all this time."

Rin grew shocked by the confession. Everyone in the room was also surprised by it. Rin slowly started to loosen his grip on Sousuke's shirt collar while he kept his gaze in line with Sousuke's. "W-What did you say…?"

"I've loved you since we became friends Rin. I never told you because you always talked about Haruka. I knew you wouldn't give me a chance if Haruka was in the picture, so I was actually happy when I found out Haruka and Makoto were together. I thought you'd give up, but you didn't. I didn't know how to talk you out of it, so instead I stood back and waited until you stopped going after Haruka on your own. I was confident that Makoto and Haruka would not be pulled apart, and I was right."

"Sousuke…"

"You can hate me all you want Rin. I'm just glad it's all over. Whether you want me still at your side or not, I'll be okay with whatever decision you make."

Sousuke turned around and started to walk away. He looked back at Makoto and Haruka once he reached the door and smiled. "Be happy you two." With that said, Sousuke walked through the doors and left the room. Rin couldn't move from where he was standing. He was still in shock with everything that had happened. Nitori walked up to his side and grabbed onto his arm.

"Let's go Rin-senpai. You should rest."

Rin looked at Nitori and then towards Makoto and Haruka. He didn't know what to say or what to feel. He was so confused with the outcome of the race. He looked back at Nitori and nodded, letting the smaller male lead him away from everyone else and towards the exit of the room.

Makoto watched as they left, hoping Rin would think things through and accept Sousuke's feelings. Rin may have done many things that weren't right, but Makoto still believed he deserved his own happiness. He hoped in his heart that he would be able to find it with Sousuke.

Looking over at the other side, Makoto realized Kisumi was still there, silent and disappointed with the results. Makoto let go of Haruka and walked over to the pink haired male. Kisumi looked into Makoto's green eyes and before he could say or do anything, he was pulled into a tight embrace by Makoto.

"I'm not mad at you," Makoto said with a soft voice. "You've always been a great friend Kisumi. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings like you wanted me too. It's not fair to you to feel heart broken and rejected. But even after all that has happened, I still want you by my side as my friend…Do you think we can?"

"I really love you Makoto…I love you so much I didn't care how I could win you over…It's just hard to accept that I've lost…"

Haruka's eyes saddened at Kisumi's words. Even though Kisumi had done wrong and tried to break them up, he was still a good person at heart. Even if they didn't see eye to eye and always fought for Makoto's attention, it was only natural since they both loved him. Just like Makoto, Haruka wanted Kisumi to find happiness.

Makoto kept his embrace around Kisumi, feeling Kisumi's body starting to shake within his arms. Nagisa, Rei, and Haruka probably couldn't hear it, but Kisumi was trying his hardest to keep his crying to a minimum. Makoto closed his eyes and held onto his friend.

"Can we still be friends Kisumi?"

"…Yes," Kisumi replied in a soft and shaky voice. Makoto smiled and allowed Kisumi the comfort of his embrace. He wanted the best for everyone, where no one would be sad or disappointed. The race had ended the rocky journey of jealousy and envy for all of them. Now everything would be different. Everything would turn out like it should have from the beginning.

XXXX

 _Five months later…_

The spring semester had finally come to an end. After numerous nights without sleep, stressful days, and fun times, Makoto and Kisumi were on their way back to Iwatobi for the summer. Mr. Tachibana had gone to pick them up and helped them put all of their luggage and belongings into the car. They were excited to be reunited with their family and friends again after being away for so long.

The car ride went by quickly and before the two knew it, they were at Iwatobi beach. Makoto looked at his dad confused. "Umm dad, why are we at the beach?"

"You'll see. Come on you two."

Mr. Tachibana got out of the car followed by Makoto and Kisumi. They walked along the beach that was partly empty until they finally reached an area with only a group of people. Makoto and Kisumi were surprised as they noticed their friends and family were waiting for them with smiles on their faces and tons of food on top of towels.

"Welcome back!" Nagisa yelled as he ran over to hug Makoto and then Kisumi. Hayato, Ren and Ran did the same as soon as the blonde haired male was done.

"I hope you liked the surprise. We thought it'd be nice to spend your first day back here," Mrs. Tachibana said.

"Thanks everyone. This is a really nice welcome back," Makoto replied.

"I'm glad to see the semester didn't kill you two. After all of those text messages of being tired and stressed, I was afraid you wouldn't make it back," Rin joked with a grin on his face. Sousuke nudged him a little which annoyed the red head. Sousuke smirked and decided to grab Rin's hand. It quickly changed Rin's face from annoyed to embarrassed and a bit happy.

Makoto smiled at the two. He was glad Rin had given Sousuke a chance. They were perfect for each other and deserved to be happy just like Makoto and Haruka were. Kisumi, on the other hand, hadn't found anyone to be with, but he seemed happy living the single life.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go swim!" Ran yelled. Hayato and Ren agreed as the three quickly ran towards the water. Nagisa followed along while he dragged Rei. Nitori ran after them while Sousuke and Rin walked hand in hand towards the water. Kisumi smiled and looked over at Haruka who was walking up to Makoto.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kisumi said as he walked over towards the others. Makoto looked at Haruka who stopped in front of him and smiled down at his lover.

"Did you miss me Haru-chan?"

"We talked every day…And drop the chan."

"Aww! But Haru! I thought I could call you Haru-chan now! It sounds so cute!"

"Makoto…"

Makoto sighed, "Okay Haru, I'll give up."

Haruka couldn't help but smile at Makoto's pouting face. He slowly cupped Makoto's face and leaned up to kiss him. He then leaned away with the smile still on his face. "I'll let you call me Haru-chan, but only when we're alone, okay?"

Makoto was taken aback but quickly smiled and nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around Haruka and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Ah-ah, you two. Save it until you're alone and have protection," Mrs. Tachibana nearly yelled at the two.

Makoto and Haruka pulled away from each other with red hot faces. Everyone except for the kids who were too busy playing a game of marco-polo, laughed at the couple's embarrassment.

Some things never change.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The end ^_^ Phew, that was a rollercoaster of a chapter! I had the urge to work on it this morning and tada I finished the last chapter after a while of writing :P I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was really fun and I'm proud of it since it was my first MakoxHaru story ;-; It's sad that it's over.**

 **Anyway, thanks a lot for your support! Your favorites, follows and reviews are greatly appreciated :D**

 **Also if you can please check out my YouTube Channel: KoiandKirai Productions**

 **I've started to work on a Drama CD for an anime story I've written so if you can please check it out! :D Thanks!**


End file.
